Bandhan Dilon Ke
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Our Trio besides being tough cops have a gentle heart having soft corner for their family...But how will be the situations change when their l'll "CHIRKU CHIRIYA" is grown up now! Will they be able to get a perfect guy for her! and if so will her love become less for them...To know more just peep in... {includes Abhirika and Dareya with OC's - Bulbul and Viren}"Chaptr 23 posted"
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys...Hws u all...i hope u all enjyng...surprized to see me here!**

 **Actually kya h na socha to tha k "GYB 2" will be my last wrk...but sm of my freinds n revwrs asked me to write again...so here m with next chaptr...**

 _ **About the chaptr.- Here m gonna shw...Abhijeet has gone on a mission n Bulbul is wid Daya...actually i wanted to show Bulbul's bonding wid her Dada...so here comes ur stry... Enjoy...**_

Its a sunday morning...Daya just came home after jogging...he saw Savita Kakki working in kitchen but he couldn't find Bulbul so asked her...

Daya: Kakki Bulbul kaha h? Uthi ni kya abhi!

Kakki: Kaha beta hmesha to tum dono bhai hi jgate ho...ab to use bhi adat pr chuki k tumlogo ka chehra dekh kr uthne ki...

Daya(Smiles): Acha kakki ap nashta tyar kijiye main leke ata hu use...

n goes to wake his l'll sis. He enters her room...slide the curtains aside to allw sunrays cm in... Daya:Bulbul dekho 8:15am bj rhe h aur tum abhi tk so rhi ho...chlo ab uth jao...

Bulbul(nw Taking blanket on her face): Dada plz thori der aur...

Daya: Utho meri chirku chiriya...dekho fir mujhe Beaureu bi jana h...

Bulbul(nw woke n sat) : Kya dada aj to Sunday h...aur apko aj bhi jana h...(pouted)

Daya: Ab tum to janti ho na mera kam hi kuch esa h...aur vaise bhi aj kuch imp. Legal documents ko mujhe Acp sahb aur DcP chittrole k sath HQ k locker mein safly pahunchane h to aj to jana bhi zaruri h...

Bulbul: Apka to hr kam zaruri h...kitna waqt ho gya Jb se bhai mission pr gye h tbse to apke paas time hi ni h mere liye (complains like a kid)aur GP vo to kuch zada hi busy h...pta h unse ek hfta phle baat hui thi meri vo bhi phone pr...pr unhe time hi ni h milne ka

Daya(Smiled) : hmm to meri guriya naraz h.?

bulbul nodded yes...

Daya:Acha thik h ..i promise agr aj case jldi khtm hota h to humdono aj sham ghoomne jaynge...ok Bulbul(Exitedly) : Promise!

Daya(Patting her cheeks) : Han baba pakka...nw common b a good girl...ab jldi se utho...kakki ne breakfst bna diya h...utho aur a jao niche...main bhi ab ready ho k ata hu...

Bulbul: Thik h dada ap chlo...main ati hu...

Daya goes to get ready...n bulbul after taking shower came downstairs for breakfast...she saw Daya was already having his breakfast...He smiled watchng her...

Daya: Aa gai! Ab chlo baitho aur Nashta kro...

she took her place n when saw kakki serving him with Gobhi ka prantha...she said..

Bulbul: Dada ye kya! Ap to dieting kr rhe the na to fir ye...chaliye...vapis kijiye ise aur apna roz vala nashta lijiye...(to kakki)...Kakki le jaiye ye pranthe aur bhai ko toast dijiye...

Daya: arey mgr itne tasty h...plz ek aur khane do na...

n with this he was abt tear a bite whn she picked that prantha from his plate...

Bulbul: maine kaha na dada...ab chupchap toast khaiye...itna oily kha kr apka cholestrol barh jayga fir criminals ko chase kya khak kroge...

Daya: lekin thora sa aur khane se kya hoga...

Bulbul: Apko pta h na hlke se oily Khane se apka Bp aur cholestrol barh jata h...kyu ni smjhte ap...aur vaise bhi Abhi bhai mujhe apki zimmedari de kr gye h...to chupchap toast khaiye...

Daya: plz guriya bs ek bite...

Bulbul:Dada apne suna na...ap bacho ki trh zidd mat kro...

till thn kakki had srved him his routine toasts N bulbul signalled him to have those toasts...

Daya's _**pov- Ye Abhijeet bhi na janbujh kr is amma ko meri diet ki responsibilty dekr gya h...socha tha jb tk vo vapis ni a jata tbtk apni manmani kr skta hu...mgr ni..**_.

Bulbul: Dada kaha kho gye!

Daya: kuch ni meri maa tum chupchap nashta kro main kha rha hu YE TOAST

Bulbul n Kakki smiles at this...

Kakki: Dekha Daya beta...Abhijeet jaan bujh kr tere khane ki jimmedari dekr gya h kynki vo janta h...mujhe to tum makhan laga k mna loge mrg iske samne tumari daal ni glne vali...

Both ladies smile n Daya has to have those toasts... After breakfast...he went to bureau n Bulbul after biding him bye goes to her room n started doing some work on her lappy...

 _ **In the Bureau…**_

Daya: Gud mrng sir...

ACP: Gud mrng daya...A gye tum...acha btao bulbul kaisi h! Kafi din gye h bachi milne k liye time hi ni nikal paya...

Daya: Sir vo koi bachi vachi ni h...dadi amma h sbki...

Nw enters Shreya,purvi,Nikhil, Sachin.

Shreya: kya hua sir...kaun h sbki dadi...kiski baat kr rhe h ap!

Daya:Bulbul ki aur kiski...huh!

Acp: Ab btao bhi Daya kya kiya h usne kiu piche pare ho uske?

Daya: kya kiya?

n explained them wht hppnd at breakfast table... All laughed out loud

Sachin: Kya sir ek to vo apka dhyan rakhti h aur ap ho k ...n giggles again...

Acp: Han sachin...vohi to...ek to meri beti iske bare mein itna sochti h aur ye h k ek prantha ni khane dene pr muh fulaye baitha h….

Daya: bs aplog bi na usi ki side lena hmesha...ane do Abhijt ko ye sb uski vjh se hi ho raha h...use to chorunga ni main...jo meri amma ko mere sir pe bitha gya...

n he too laughs with others... Here,Dcp enters n like always scolds them for not doing their work n just chatting(I just hate him for it...khud to kuch krte ni aur hmari team k hasne pr bhi pabndi h) Thn Acp sir n Daya sir leaves with him for HQ as they have to keep sm imp. documnts in HQ's safe..

 _ **Later that day...**_

As it was sunday n Bulbul was getting bored at home so she went out with Savita kakki...

Here, in bureau... All were doing there work when Daya's phone beep...it was a msg frm unknwn no. It says... _**"Main kaun hu ye mayne ni rakhta...aur agr rakhta h to ye Ki kya tum apni behn ko zada chahte ho ya apne farz ko...agr chahte ho k use kuch na ho to jo documents tum aj HQ rakh k aye ho mujhe vo dedo..."**_

Daya gets worried...He hurriedly called Bulbul

Bulbul:G dada...boliye...

Daya: kaha ho tum is waqt..

Bulbul: Dada main vo kakki k sath ayi thi shopping krne...kiu, kya hua! Ap kuch preshan lag rhe h!

Daya: Abhi isi waqt ghar chali jao..aur ghar pahunchte hi mujhe call krna...aur han raste mein kuch bhi ya koi garbar admi nazr aye to dur rhna usse aur mujhe call krna

Bulbul: mgr Dada hua kya h...aur fir abhi meri shopping baki h...

Daya: Beta maine bola na...shopping tum kal kr lena...abhi tum dono ghr jao bs...

Bulbul: lekin...

Daya: Maine bola na bulbul...chlo ab ghr jao...sham ko milte h...bye..

N he disscncted the call...

Kakki: Kya baat h bitiya...kiska phone tha..?

Bulbul: kuch ni kakki...dada ka call tha...bole shopping baad mein krna abhi sidhe ghr ja aur pahunch k call krna...ye dada bhi na ..pta ni kabhi kabhi kya ho jata h...

Kakki: Agr Daya ne esa bola h to zarur koi baat hogi...chlo beta fir hum chlte h...

Bulbul(unwilingly): Chaliye...

N they went bck home after payng n their half shopping...n after reaching home she msged Daya that she's at home nw... Reciving that msg Daya was relieved...

 _ **Later that Evng...**_

Daya came home...Kakki served him with water ...

Bulbul:Arey Dada apne aj esa kiu kiya...pta h adhuri shoppng k sath hmein vapis ana para...

Daya: Bulbul kya kru mujhe ek msg aya aur mein darr gya isliye maine tumhe vapis ane ko bola... Bulbul:Kaisa msg dada!

Daya shwd her that msg...

Bulbul: kya dada...kisi ne mzak kiya hoga aur ap bhi na itni zldi ghbra jate ho...apke rhte mujhe kuch ho skta h bhla

N hugs him from back as he was sitting on sofa... He too tapped at her cheeks...

Daya:itna bharosa h apne dada pe...!

Bulbul:Bilkul kyunki main janti hu agr kabhi kuch esa vaisa hua bhi to mere dada mujhe zarur bacha lenge...

Daya: Esa kiu bol rhi ho! Tumhe kabhi kuch ni hoga...bs meri amma bnna bnd krdo...

Bulbul: Acha g! to main apki amma bnti hu...ek baar ap aur Abhi bhai mujhe bhabhiyan la do fir vahi sudharengi apdono bigre nwabon ko...

Daya :Kya bigrenwab! Acha bachu abhi btata hu...

N begins to tickle her...she lyed on sofa giggling...

Bulbul: Ok ok srry srry...

Daya:Ese ni kaan pakar k bol..

Bulbul:ok srry n pulls his ears...

Daya:Ye kya mere kan kiu kiche!

Bulbul: lo ab apne hi to bola kan pkr k srry bolu...ab apna kan pkru ya apka ye to apne btaya hi ni !

Daya:Oho...meri bili mujhe hi meow...

N starts tickling her again ...

Kakki:Daya beta ab bs bhi kro tum dono...chlo jldi se muh hath dholo...main khana lagati hu...

Daya:G kakki...

Bulbul:makes faces n Daya noddes as ye ni sudhregi...

Thn after a while Daya came dwnstairs n they both had dinner wid a chitchat n Daya forgets abt that msg... Here,Acp sir had gone to Delhi for sm confernce ...But Daya use to get those threatning msges again n again so he use to get wrried but as Bulbul was safe alwayz so nw he didn't paid much attention to it n bcz of Acp sir's n Abhijt's absence he was the inchrge of bureau n remaind very busy nw...

One day, After her college she went to meet her freind Sara who was admittd in a hospital...but when she got late from there Kakki called Daya...

Kakki: Hello Daya beta...

Daya: G kakki boliye ...kya baat h ap kuch preshan lg rhi h!?

Kakki:Beta vo Bulbul bitiya abhi tak ni ayi...phle to kabhi itna waqt ni laga use...

Daya:Kya! Bulbul abhi ni ayi!apne...apne uska phone try kiya!

Kakki:Han beta bht baar kiya mgr uska phone bnd a raha h...beta mujhe to bht ghbraht ho rhi h... Daya:kakki ap plz shant ho jaiye main pta krta hu...

In evng he came home with Shreya...

Daya:Kakki Bulbul a gai kya?

Kakki:Nahi beta abhi tk ni...

She seemd wrried….

Daya:Ap fiqr mat kijiye maine Nikhil aur Sachin ko bola h uska pta lgane k liye...

Shreya:Han kakki...a jaygi hmari bulbul ap chinta mat kro...

n gives her water to drink... Kakki sat on chair...n Shreya goes to Daya...

Shreya(kepping her hand on his shouldr): Sir ...ap chinta mat kijiye...a jaygi vo...aur fir Nikhil aur Sachin sir gye h na pta lagane...dekhiyega vo log use le aynge...lekin plz sir abhi ap shant ho jaiye...

Just thn they noticed Bulbul entering with Sachin n Nikhil...Daya rushed to her n hugged n was relaxed to see her but ...nw separating from hug...

Daya: kaha thi tum itni der tak hm...!? Pta h sb log kitne preshan ho gye the...

Bulbul: Oho bhai! kyu itna overreact kr rhe ho...main thik hu...aur main apni dost se milne gai thi...isliye late ho gai...

Daya(angrily) : Dost se milne mein itna time lag gya...aur lag bhi gya to koi baat ni atleast ek call krke to bta skti thi !...

Bulbul: Dada vo meri ek friend hospitalized h to usse hi milne gai thi...vaha kafi waqt lag gya fir jb vapis ate waqt apko call krne lagi to dekha k battery dead h...uske baad last bus chutt gai...abhi taxi se vapis ane hi vali thi k Sachin aur Nikhil bhai mujhe dhoondhte hue vaha a gye..! acha ab choriye na ye sab...dekhiye ab to main apke samne hu na...

Kakki: han beta...ab choro is baat ko...bitiya sahi salamt vapis a gyi...yahi bht h...

Sachin: Han sir...choriye is baat ko...ab sb thik h...

Daya: Lekin agr kuch ho jata to...!...maine tumse kitni baar kaha h Bulbul agr kahi jana ho to phle hi bta diya kro...

Bulbul: mgr bhai mera plan achanak se bn gya to chli gai...ab kyu is baat ko itna lmba khich rhe ho !? Daya: Main khich raha hu baat ko!main ! Pta h kitna darr gya tha main...janti ho na k itne dino se mujhe vo dhmki vale msgs a rhe h...agr sachmein vo log tumhe koi nuksan...(he couldn't cmplte his sentnce...n thn spoke) Upar se Abhijt aur Acp sahb bhi yaha ni h...agr kuch ho jata to!kya jwab deta main unhe...?!

Bulbul: Lekin kuch hua to ni na...khamkha ap un msges se ghbra rhe ho...

Daya: Khamkha ni ghabra raha...tum janti ho vo kitne imp. Papers h jo vo log mang rhe h...agr galat hathon mein parr gye to kitni tabahi mach jaygi...

Bulbul: Dada agr unhe vo pprs sach mein chahiye hote to kuch action to lete...vo fake msgs h m telling u(in a relaxed tone)

Daya: Tum smjh bhi rahi ho k ye mamla kitna serious h...mgr ni har waqt mzak har waqt shaitani...har waqt apni manmani...jo mann mein aya vahi krti ho...

Bulbul: Bhai plz bs kijiye ab ap...bachi ni hu...bari ho chuki hu...janti hu kya sahi h aur kya glt...ap plz lecture dena bnd kro...

Daya: lecture lgta h to lecture sahi...tumhe sunna hoga...

Bulbul: Dada plz Bhai aur Gp k yaha na hone k karn sabhi responsibilities ap k uper h...un preshaniyon ki frustation ap yaha mat nikaliye...

Daya: oh to tumhe lgta h k main apni frustation nikal rha hu tumpr...?!

Bulbul: Han bilkul...bade hone ka matlb ye ni k jo ap chahoge sb vahi krein...

Daya(shouts) : Bulbul...( picks his hand in anger to slap her but stops himself)...

Bulbul(shivers at her place) : (in tears but smiles sarcastically) Ruk kiu gye Dada...mariye mujhe...uthaiye hath...aur ap kr bhi kya skte ho.! Gp sahi khte h zada stress mein ap immature act krte ho...ab khare kya hain...uthaiye hath...

Daya(takes his hand down): thik h jo mann mein aye kro...main kuch ni kahunga...

N leaves the home...Bulbul too ran to her room locked herself n burst out crying... Kakki knocked her room...

Kakki: Bitiya drwaza kholo...

Bulbul: kakki mujhe kisi se baat ni krni plz ap jao

Kakki: Bache esa ni krte bada bhai h tera agar dant bhi diya to kya ...ab dantne ka haq bhi to h use...beta zidd ni krte drwaza kholo...

Bulbul: Kakki plz mujhe kuch der akely chordo...ap jao yaha se..

Whn kakki thought its useless to knock again she came down...

Shreya:kya hua kakki...baat ki apne usse ?!

Kakki: nai beta usne to kmre ka darwaza ander se bnd kr rakha h...baat sunna hi ni chahti...Daya ko bhi pyar se baat krni chahiye thi...rula diya na bachi ko...ab Abhijt hota to smbhal leta...ab kya krein! Shreya(takes Kakki's hands in her) : Ap bilkul chinta mat kijiye...main baat krungi Daya sir se...dekhiyega kl subh tk dono fir se hmesha ki trh hasenge aur khilkhilaynge...

Nikhil: mgr Shreya sir to pta ni kaha chle gai h...

Shreya: mujhe pta h is waqt vo kaha gye honge...main baat krungi unse shayd baat bn jay...kakki ap apna aur Bulbul ka dhyan rakho...hmlog chlte h aur ap fiqr mat kijiye...sb thik ho jayga...

Kakki blessd her n three of them moved out of the house...Sachin n Nikhil went to their homes n Shreya went to beach as she knw whnevr Daya gets upset he goes there...

 _ **AT BEACH**_

Daya was seating on a rock upset...n in his own thoughts...he didn't knw whn Shreya came to him... Shreya: Daya sir...

Daya: (No reply)

Shreya: Sir... Daya: (still no reply)

Shreya( kept her hand on his shoulder): Daya Sir...

With this he came out of his trance...

Daya(rubbd off his tears) : Arey...shreya tum yaha! Tum kb ayi?!

Shreya: bs abhi abhi ayi hu...aur main janti thi k jb bhi ap preshan hote h...ap yahi ate ho...

He nodes...

Shreya: Sir main janti hu aj jo kuch bi hua sahi ni tha aur isse apko bht thes pahunchi h...mgr sir plz ap upset mat hoiye...bachi h vo...usne jo bhi kaha anjane mein kaha...uska vo mtlb ni tha...

Daya: shreya dekha tha na tumne...kaise react kiya usne...

Shreya: Aur apne kaise kiya..?

Daya: oh...To tumhe bhi lgta h main glt hu...

Shreya: Nai sir ap glt nai the aur na hi kabhi honge...bs apka tariqa sahi ni tha...main janti hu ap bht preshan ho gye the...mgr sir ye bhi to sochiye ki agr ap usse pyar se baat krke smjhate to vo apki baat smjhti...sir kabhi kabhi hm apno ki chinta mein ye bhul jate h k hmunse zada hi sakht bartav krte h... Ab ap ghr jaiye aur baat kijiye usse...Abhijt sir ya Acp sir hote to vo apdono ka ye matter solve krte mgr jb tk vo dono laut ni ate apko hi bulbul k dono bhaiyon aur bade papa ka role nibhana hoga...

Daya was listening her very carefully...

Shreya- Ab ap ghar jaiye aur is baat ko abhi khtm kijiye...

Daya was surprized that how easily n simply she made him realize n understand the thing...

Daya: thnks Shreya...

Shreya: Thanks...ismein thanks kaisa sir..ye to mera farz tha...acha ab mujhe chlna chahiye... Daya:akely kaha jaogi...ao main tumhe chor deta hu...

Shreya: Thats ok sir...i'll manage...

Daya: Ab chlo bhi Shreya...

She couldn't refuse nw so follwd him towards his car but suddenly Shreya got struck with a stone n was about to fall when Daya hurriedly held him from her waist n thy had a cute eye lock... _ **[ hye this couple is chooo cutee. ]**_ Shreya was the first to come out of trance...thn they both headed towrds Shreya's home...N after dropping her...he came home.

Kakki opnd the door...

Kakki: Daya a gye beta...acha hua tum a gye...Jbse tum gye ho bitiya apne kmre se bahr bhi ni ayi...khana bhi ni khaya usne...

Daya: Kakki ap preshan mat hoiye...ab main a gya hu na ...sb thik krdunga...ap mujhe khana dal dijiye ...aj hm bhai bhn ek sath hi khana khaynge...

Kakki was happy nw...she gave him a plate of Rice n dal for both of thm...

He went upstairs ...while going towrds her room he peepd from window n what he saw made his eyes wet...

 **A/n: So wht did he saw !?...n hw was the Dareya part...srry i could do that only plus i want this stry more abht Bro-sis love...but i'll try Dareya n Abhirika part too... Anyway plz let me knw abt this stry ...**

 **Thnk u !**

 **Lv u al !**

 **God blss u all !**

 **Plz R &R!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Heya pplz...here m back with nxt chaptr... Enjoy Reading...

When Daya was taking dinner to Bulbul...he saw a window of her room was open...he peeped into it n saw Bulbul was sitting on her bed with a picture of Abhijeet in her hand...crying n talking to that pic... Bulbul: kaha ho ap bhai...plz jldi wapis a jaiye...apko pta h..aj dada ne mujhe bht danta...jis bulbul ko hmesha unhone apni palkon pr bitha k rakha...aj usi bulbul pe hath tak uthane ki koshish ki.. ... janti hu mujhe bht pyar krte h...mgr itna bigarne ki kya zarurat thi...ab mere phone ki battery dead ho gai to usmein meri kya glti...aur jb se vo msges a rhe h us private no. se tb se to vo kuch zada hi rok tok lgate h mere bahr jane pr...aur ab to Gp bhi yaha ni h...unki absence mein sari responsibilty unpr h...isliye ab to vo mere liye time bhi ni nikal pate...bs subh ek baar kabhi kabhi mil leti hu unse nai to vo kb ghar aye kuch pta ni rhta... aur aj to unhone sabke samne itna danta mujhe ... agr ap yaha hote to esa kabhi ni hota...plz bhai jaldi a jaiye…. mujhe apki bht yaad ati h…..plz laut aiye...laut aiye...

Seeing her like that Daya's eyes also got watery but he consoled himslf for her n knocked her room... Daya: Bulbul...drwaza kholo bache...

Bulbul: Jaiye ap yaha se mujhe apse koi baat ni krni..

Daya: Acha baba thik h mat krna mgr ek baar meri baat to sunlo...plz sirf ek baar..

Bulbul opend the door but did'nt evn lookd at him n went n sat near window lookng at Moon

Daya kept that plate on the side table n went n sat opposite to her in window..

Daya(mock cough): Ahem! To kisi ko apne dada se baat ni krni!

Bulbul still didn't eyed at him...

Daya: M srry chutki...mgr tum to janti ho na main kitna pyar krta hu tumse aur un msges k baad thora ghabra gya hu...ghabra gya hu tumhe khone se...is CID ki naukri ne mujhse mere bhaiya bhabhi cheen liye...mere sare apne cheen liye...sirf Abhijeet, tum, Acp sahb aur mera CID ka parivar hi to h mere paas...isliye drta hu inmein se kisi ko bhi khone se. Main manta hu aj main kuch zada hi overreact kr gya mgr vo sb maine isliye kiya bcz i love u ... aj agr Abhijeet yaha hota to shayd vo mujhe rok leta ...sambhal leta vo sari situation… mgr kya kru itni sari tentions h upar se Abhijeet yaha ni h to bht akela par gya hu...isliye gusse mein kuch zada hi bol diya maine...plz mujhe maf krdo

N pulls his ears...but Bulbul immidietly stops him for doing so...

Bulbul: agr dobara kabhi apne mere samne kan pkre to sachmein ittna gussa ho jaungi k kabhi baat ni krungi...

Both bro-sis were in tears nw...Daya hugged her...

Bulbul: M sorry dada...mujhe apko vo sb ni bolna chahiye tha...

Daya: Nai beta...glti to meri bhi h jo maine vaise react kiya...

Bulbul: nai dada...akhir mujhe bhi to smjhna chahiye tha k ap mujhe lekr preshsn the ...isliye apne esa kiya...aur apko bhi to Bhai ki bhi kami khalti h...i shuld hv undrstud this...m sorry mere us bartav k liye... Daya: lekin mafi ek shart pe hi milegi...

Nw separating frm hug...

Bulbul: Kaisi shrt bhai..!

Daya(Took that plate of Rice n dal n again came n sat opposite her): vo ye ki aj meri Guriya apne dada k sath khana khaygi...

Bulbul: hm...fir to rhne hi do mafi

n at this both laughs ...Daya first feed her with a spoon n thn she feeds him n they had their dinner with a light chitchat...n enjoyd their dinner...after that when she felt sleepy ...

Daya: Acha bulbul ab tum so jao raat bht ho gai h...

Bulbul: Dada plz vahi lori sunao na jo ap aur bhai sunate ho...

Daya: Acha thik h mgr iske baad chupchap se so jaogi...ok..

Bulbul: ok Pakka...

N with this Daya starts humming that lori...

 ** _HMMM...HMMMMM... LA...LALA...LAAA..._**

 ** _Aa RI Aa JA... NINDIYA TU LE CHAL KAHI..._**

 ** _URAN KHATOLE MEIN..._**

 ** _DUR DUR DUR YAHA SE DUR..._**

 ** _A... RI AaJA..._**

 ** _NINDIYA TU LE CHAL KAHI..._**

 ** _URAN KHATOLE MEIN..._**

 ** _DUR DUR DUR.._**

 ** _YAHA SE DUR..._**

 ** _. A... RI AJA... HMM... HMM...HMmmm/_**

n he sees his little angel is aleady slept ...he covrs her with blanket n caressed her hair...n came out of her room n went to his room n lyed on his bed n was thinking abt what hppnd that day...but was happy that rvrythng ws ok nw...he didn't knw how long he remained like that n slept...

Next mrng….

it was again a normal day...Daya after jogging came back home ...thn woke his angel n after breakfast dropped her at her college n went to bureau…

 ** _OUT SIDE BUREAU_**

... Tarika n Shreya were talking abt wht happnd the day before...

Tarika: Shreya mujhe to jb tumne kl btaya k kya hua kal to main to darr hi gai thi...

Shreya: Han Tarika tum to thi bhi ni vaha...mgr main thi aur sach kahu to main bhi drr gai thi...

Tarika: Aur Abhijeet bhi to yaha ni h...nai to vo sb smbhal leta ...

Shreya: Han Tarika ...ye baat to main bhi manti hu...isliye ek koshish to ki thi sb smbhalne ki ab dekho meri koshish kitni kamyab hoti h...

Thn they heard a voice from behind... **_"Tumari koshish puri trh rang lai h shreya...aur ab sab thik h..."_** Both ladies turned back n saw Daya coming to them with a smile...

Tarika: Kya baat h Daya...aj to bht relax lg rhe ho...

Shreya: Han sir...i hope apne ab tk sb thik kr liya hoga...

Daya: Bilkul ladies...ab sb thik h...n xplained them evrythng ...(to Shreya) thanks shreya...agr tumne mujhe us waqt samjhaya na hota to shayd ye na ho pata...

Shreya: sir apko mujhe kabhi kisi baat k liye thnks bolne ki koi zarurat ni h...mujhe apki madad krke khushi hogi...aur sir ap kabhi bhi mujhse kuch bhi share kr skte h...main hr kadam...har mor pr apke sath hu...Dareya were just lost in each other...Tarika noticed it n decided to tease them...

Tarika(mock cough): Ahem! Ahem! Agr apdono ko ho gya to shayd apko bureau jana chahiye...nai! w Dareya felt embarrrsed n blushed ...

Daya: ok Tarika baad mein milta hu...chlo shreya...

Tarika: Han bhai Shreya jldi ja...vaha kisi ka mann ni lgta tere bina...

Shreya(Playfully hit Tarika at her arm) : Tarika tu bhi na...

n then follows Daya blushing...

Tarika's **_Pov- hmm...Abhijeet ek baar vapis a jay to indono ka to kuch krna hi prega...khud to kuch bolenge ni to mujhe aur Abhijt ko hi krna prega..._** thn smiles n went to lab...

 ** _AT BULBUL'S COLLEGE..._**

After her 1st lecture her freinds Anku n Ria come to her...

Anku- Kya haal h madam...kya baat h tu to hmein bhai k ghr ja kr bhul hi gai h...

Ria: Han anku ab bhla apni roomies ko kyu yaad rakhegi...

Bulbul: Nai yar esa ni h...hostel ko aur tum jaisi pyari roomies ko koi bhool skta h bhla..(here m showing she was firstly in hostel but then her brothrs took her at home...she nw goes to hostl only during exms...) Three of her friends also come there...

Yashi: Kisko na bhulne ki baat ho rhi h..!

Ria: mujhe aur anku ko bhulne ki...n pouts..

Rajjo: plz han koi meri di ko esa mat bolo...(Rajjo call Bulbul as Di bcz Rajjo is a tomboy n Bulbul call her as bro n Rajjo call her di smile….Actually in reality all these r my janu freinds n we call each other by these names only )

Charn: Rajjo darling teri di hone se phle vo meri muh boli bhn h...kynki mera aur iska b'day same day ata h...

Bulbul: Meri bhootniyo yahi time paas krne ka irada h ya next lecture bhi lgana h!

Yashi: Arey han yar...nxt lecture to h bhi Vipin sir ka...agr late ho gye to bht dant pregi...

Rajjo: Han yar...chlo chlo jldi...

N all girls moved to there lecture hall from corridor...

Here...CID team got a new case n they got busy in solving it...

Daya: Sachin vo jo maine tumhe us private no. Ka pta lgane ko bola tha...kuch pta chla kaun h jo mujhe vo dhmki vale msges bhej raha h!

Sachin: Nai sir filhal tak to ni mgr jld hi hm is insan tk pahunch jaynge...

Daya: Hmm...thik h...mujhe bs Bulbul ki fiqr h kahi...us insan tak pahunchne se phle kahi vo Bulbul ko nuksan na pahuncha de...

Purvi: Sir ap preshan mat hoiye hmari Bulbul bht hoshiyar h...aur koi bevkoof hi hoga jo hmari Shaitan ki nanni se pnga le...

All smiled..

Daya: Han ye baat to bilkul thik kahi tumne...

Purvi: But really sir ap fiqr mat kariye esa kuch ni hoga... He noddded n they all again got involved in the case...

 ** _BULBUL'S COLLEGE... Breaktime...in canteen..._**

Bulbul was having her lunch with her besties...

Charan: Acha Bul ek baat to main puchna hi bhool gai...vo kal kya tu ghr time se ni gai thi kya!

Rajjo: Han di kal kaha reh gai thi tum vo tere CID vale bhai kal hmsbko call krke tere bare mein pooch rhe the...

Anku: Han call to kal mujhe aur Ria ko bhi aya tha...

Bulbul: Kuch ni yar vo Nav hospital mein admit h na to use hi milne gai thi...pta h ek do din mein use discharge bhi mil jayga...

Yashi: Chlo acha h...bechari nav tang turva k ...

Rio: Hmm ...agr uski jgh main hoti na plaster k sath bhi ni baithti ...ether uther ghumti rehti...

Bulbul: vo to hm jante h...koi nai baat bta n winks with which other girls giggles...

Ria: yelo nai bolti to bilkul ni bolti aur bolegi to acha ni bol sakti...(complaints like a kid...actually my Friend Ria alwayz says this abt me ]

Bulbul: Acha baba sorry...le kan pkrti hu...

Rio:Ja maf kiya tu bhi kya yaad kregi ki kisse pala pra tha tera(n winks n smile...)

Anku: nai yar seriously bta na ki kl fir ghr kb pahunchi tu.!

All other girls nodd

Bulbul: Arey yar kya btau...phle to Nav k paas itna waqt lag gya fir abhi Dada ko call krke inform krne vali thi to phone dhoka de gya aur last bus bhi chutt gai fir abhi taxi se ghar ja hi rahi thi k Sachin bhai aur Nikhil bhai mujhe dhoondhte hue ghar pahunch gaye...

Yashi: Fir...

Bulbul: Fir kya ghr pahunchte hi Dada ne class leli ...

Charn: Very good yahi hona chahiye tha...atleast ab esa to kabhi ni kregi na...

Bulbul: Arey ache dost ho tum log mujhe hi glt man rhe ho...

Rajjo: Nai yar sachmein ismein glti to teri hi thi...

Ria: Aur fir hmse to tu hmdardi ki umeed rakhiyo hi mat kyunki...

n signals smthing to other girls...n thy collectively says..." kyunki har ek friend kamina hota h" n then girls giggles again...

 ** _Later that evng..._**.

Daya came home n Bulbul serves him juice with a big smile...he got it smwht fishy...

Bulbul(Excitedly): Dada...ye lijiye apke liye thanda thanda juice...bht grmi h na aur thak bhi gaye honge...

 ** _Daya's pov- Hmm dal mein zarur kuch kala h...nai to bhai pe itni mehrban_** i...n then spoke...

Daya- Bolo kya chahiye..!

Bulbul: Kya dada apko kya lgta h k bina kisi baat k main apne bhai ki sewa ni kr skti...

Daya: Beta main teri rag rag se vakif hu...itni Sewa bhi tum tabhi krti ho jb mewa ...i mean kuch chahiye hota h...

Bulbul: Nai dada mujhe mewa ni bs apki permission mil jay to...

Daya: Permission! Mgr kis baat k liye!

Bulbul: Vo Dada...darsal aj meri ek schoolmate ka call aya tha vo aur meri kuch aur purani friends Is weeknd Lonavla ja rhe h ghoomne to...isliye...

Daya: to isliye tumhe vaha jane ki permission chahiye...m i right?

Bulbul nodded as yes with her most innocent n cute expressions...

Daya: Kitne din ka plan h !

Bulbul: Sirf 2-3 din..uske baad vapis..i promise vaha pahunchte hi apko call krungi aur beech beech mein apse baat krti rahungi...n sat at the side rest of sofa beside him...plz dada 2-3 din ki to baat h.. Daya(After thinking for a while) : Thik h mgr sirf ek condition pe...

Bulbul: Ab kaisi condition!

Daya: Vo ye ki do guards tumlogo k sath jaynge...jbtak vo msges vala insan pkra ni jata main tumari safety k sath koi risk ni le skta...

Bulbul: Lekin dada...

Daya: To thik h fir tumara jaana cancel n drinks his juice...

Bulbul: Nai nai dada mujhe mnjoor h...apko jisko bhi mere sath bhejna h bhej dena...

Daya: Thats gud...kal friday h to kl hi do guards ka intzam krta hu...acha abhi main fresh hoke ata hu... Bulbul: Thik h...

 ** _Bulbul's Pov- Agr ap mere dada ho to main bhi apki hi behn hu...jaungi to main zarur vo bhi bina apke kisi guards k...dekhti hu apke dono guards kaise jate h mere sath..._** n smiles evilly...

 **A/n: Hmm..to kya lgta h kya pak raha h Bulbul k khurafati aur Shaitani dimag mein ...**

 **Aur kya CID dhund paygi us msg vale insan ko!**

 **Janne k liye sty tuned... N thanks reviwrs for ur supprt...**

 **God blss u all!**

 **Tc Plz R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys...m here with next update... This chaptr is surprize for my friends whom i met on FB n nw they became a part of my life... Here, m introducing sm new characters...**

 **Puja n Roohi- Bulbul's old schoolmates...**

 **Nilu di- Roohi's sister(Bulbul calls her as Dii and Roohi as Roo, though both Nilu n Roo are of same age) Eshi di- Puja's sister.. Now the stry...**

 ** _Quick Recap: In last chapter u read that Bulbul got permission from Daya to go to lonavla with her friends but on condition of taking guards with them n Bulbul agrees but actually she doen't... Nw the stry ahead..._**

It is saturday morning n Bulbul is all set to go...she was talking over the phone when Daya enters with two pplz...after disconnecting the call...

Daya: Kisse baat kr rhi thi guriya...

Bulbul: Dada vo Eshi di se…. vo Unhone Taxi book krvai h na jane k liye to vo log puch rhe the k main kb tak pahunch jaungi vaha! Kyunki fir hmsb sath jane vale h na...

Daya: Acha acha...thik h...dekho beta ye h Shaam aur Raghu (introduce her to the guards) ye dono guards tumlogo k sath hi jaynge.. taaki agr kuch garbar ho to ye log sambhal lenge...

Guards wished her n she just smiled in return...thn Daya started giving the guards sm instructions n Bulbul looked at Daya in irritation...

 ** _Bulbul's pov- Ye dada bhi na manenge ni...le hi aye guards ko...uff! Kuch to sochna hi prega...kuch soch bulbul...kuch soch..._**

n then she noticed Daya turning to her so she changed her angry n frustated look to a smile... Daya:Acha beta maine indono ko sbkuch samjha diya h... aur tum bhi kan khol kr sunlo indono ko liye bina kahi ghoomne ni jaogi...na anjaan logon se baat krogi...na akely ghumogi...aur han time se khana pina aur mujhe beech beech mein call krti rhna...

Bulbul(hugged him): ohho dada...ap tention mat lo main bs yu gai aur yu ayi...bs ap apna dhyan rakhna...ok...

Daya: Acha meri maa...(nw separating from hug)...ab jao...tumare dost tumara intzar kr rhe honge...apna khyal rakhna...bye...

Bulbul bid bye to him n Savita kakki n went to the decided place where she was to meet her other friends...n offcourse follwd by guards... When she reached to her friends...they all were happy to meet after such a long time...

Nilu di- Bht din baad mil rhe h hmlog ese...main to bht khush hu...

Pooja: Aur dekho ye bulbul kitna bdl gai h...

Eshi di- Aur ni to kya apni Eshi di ki yaad bhi ni ayi ese itne saal...huh!

Bulbul: Oho didu...mera to pta ni ap bilkul vaisi hi ho ...abhi bhi Shikayt aur narazgi(then huggs her)...aur apko kya lgta h maine apko kabhi miss ni kiya...bht miss kiya...mgr jb se college join kiya tbse time hi ni mila...

Eshi di: Rehne de rehne de...tu aur tere bahane...

Thn Bulbul looked at Puji n smiles ...as if ye ni bdlne vali...

Roohi: acha vo sb chor ye dono kaun h! (Pointing at the guards)...

Bulbul:ye log (N explains thm evrythng)

Nilu di: Mgr kya ye log sachmein hmare sath jaynge!

Puja: Fir to bilkul mza ni ayga...

Ruhi: hmm...exactly (n makes a sad face)

Bulbul: offo! why to fear when m here...hmlog ghoomne bhi jaynge... bina indono guards k aur bhai ko pta bhi ni chlega n smiles evilly...

Eshi di: Bulbul kya khichri pak rhi h tere dimag mein! I think u got a plan...

Bulbul: Han bilkul bs dekhti jao...(n thn suddenly).. oh no!

Nilu di: Kya hua!

Bulbul(acting): Di vo meri ek bag to ghr pe hi chutt gai...ab kya kru...usmein kuch zaruri saman h...

Puji: to ab!...

Bulbul(to guards): Plz apdono mein se koi ek ja kr mera bag la dijiye...vo bag bht zaruri h mere liye...

Both guards looks at each other n then one speaks...

Guard1: thik h madam main abhi le ata hu...(to other guard) tu yaha pr dhyan rakhna...

Guard2: Han thik h...mgr jldi ana..

Girls giggle...n Ruhi signals bulbul about second one...to which she assures with her eyes... Bulbul:Sham g(the guard)...ap plz ye luggage dikki mein rakhva dijiye...

Sham:Thik h madam n started arranging the luggage of the ladies...

Bulbul nw winks to the girls...

Bulbul: Ahh!

Eshi di: kya hua bulbul!?

Bulbul: Didu vo achanak se per mein moch a gai...bht drd ho rha h...

Eshi di: Dard bht zada h kya.?

Bulbul: Han didu mgr koi ointment lga lungi to thik ho jayga...aplogo mein se kisi k paas h kya koi muscle relaxant!...

All the girls nodded as no...

Bulbul(to sham) : Sham g vo ate waqt maine piche ek medical shop dekhi thi ap plz le aynge koi ointment...

Sham: mgr madam main apko ese akely chor kr ni ja skta...jb tk Raghu ni ata main ni jaunga..ye Daya sir k order h ki kuch bhi ho humein se koi ek zarur apke paas hona chahiye...

Bulbul(murmers): Ye dada bhi na ache se samjha bujha kr bheja h inhe...lekin main bhi dekhti hu kaise jate h mere sath ...

Sham: apne kuch bola madam!

Bulbul: Han...main bol rhi thi k mere bhaiya ne apko meri suraksha k liye bheja..haina...to ab mujhe chott lagi h aur ap h ki mujhe ek ointment ni la kr de rhe...ab agr unhe pta chla k apne meri baat ni mani aur mujhe itna dard shna pra to sochiye kitni dant pregi apko...

Ruhi: Han sham g...ap plz jaiye aur koi ointment le aiye ...tb tk humlog h na iske paas...haina bulbul... Bulbul nodds yes...

Sham(after thinking for a while): Thik h madam main abhi laya...mgr piche raste mein to koi medical shop ayi hi ni!.

Bulbul: ab..b..b...apko kya lgta h main jhooth bol rhi hu...to thik h main abhi dada ko call krke btati hu k ap bhane bna rhe h aur yaha dard k mare meri jaan nikl rhi h...

n takes out her phone...

Sham(scared): Nai nai madam..ap unhe phone mat kijiye...main abhi kahi se bhi dwai lekr ata hu

n goes in search of a medical shop... All girls burst out laughing bcoz of it...thn bulbul takes out a pen n a paper write somthing on it n gives that papr to a shopkeeper of nearby shop...

Eshi di:bulbul vo papr pe kya likhkr pakraya tune us shopkeppr ko!

Bulbul: offo didu! Sb btati hu lekin phle un guards k vapis ane se phle hmein yaha se niklna hoga

n they took their seats in that tourist van..n asked driver to drive from there as fast as he could... when both the guards returned they didn' t find the girls there..so they asked at nearby shops...thn one of shopkeeper gave them a paper that Bulbul had given him...

Sham:Bhaisahb yaha pr ek tourist van khari thi...kuch larkiyan thi usmein apne dekha kya!

Shpkpr:Acha vahi na jo Sfed rang ki tourist van...

Raghu: Han vahi...vahi...

Shpkpr: vo to chli gai mgr han unmein se ek lrki ye kagz pkra kr gai mujhe ...boli k agr do log use ya van ko puchte hue yaha aye to unhe ye pkra du...

n gives them the paper... Raghu hurriedly opens it ...it said...

 ** _Abtak to aplog jan hi gye hoge ki maine apse jhoot bola...ab agr aplog chahte ho k bhai ki dant apko na sunni pre to chupchap se 2-3 din k liye underground ho jaiye...main bhai ko kuch ni btaungi k aplog mere sath ni the_**...

Reading that letter both guards decided to hide for smdays as they were scared of Daya's rage...

 ** _IN BUREAU..._**

Freddy enters with pankaj... Evryone was busy wid their work...They straightway moved to Daya... Freddy: sir apne jo hmein us msges vale private no. Ka pta lgane ko bola tha na hmlogo ne us Dukan ka pta lga liya h jaha se us msg vale admi ne vo simcard kharida tha...

Daya: Acha to kuch pta chla us admi ka!

Freedy: Nai sir...drsal vo kya h na us admi ne apna nam pta...sab glt btaya tha...

Daya: Han...ab vo itna bewkuf to h nai k apni pehchan sbko btay...

Pankaj(as usual in his most funny tone) : mgr sir maine bhi apne dimag k ghore(horse)dauraye...aur us dukandar se us admi ka sketch bnva liya...ye dekhiye...

n handed him the sketch

Daya: Mgr isne to hat aur glasses lga rakhe h...to iska pta kaise chlega...(thn looks at a sticker of a small robinhood on the hat)...ek min...ek min...ye kya h!...

Freedy:kya hua sir...sketch hi to h...

Daya: Han freedy mgr is sketch mein us muzrim ki hat dekho...

Pankaj: han sir achi h na! (thn notices Daya luking at him in angry luk) srry sir!

Daya: zra iski hat pr bne is robinhood k sticker ko dekho... (Freedy n pankaj notice that sticker... )Ese hat bht km hi milti h market mein...ek kam kro tum log pta kro k shahr mein esi kitni jgh h jaha esi hat milti h...vahi se hmein us mujrim tk pahunchne ka rasta milega...

Freedy: yes sir...

Daya: bs tb tk meri guriya pr koi musibt na aye...

Shreya comes to him...

Shreya: Ap fiqr mat kijiye sir aur fir vo dono guards gye h na uske sath...hm!

Daya smiles and noddes...

 ** _IN LONAVLA..._**

Bulbul n girls reached lonavla by evening...There they were residing at Eshi di's n Puja's uncle's bunglow who was in US...the maid Sangeeta n a servent Shambu...they welcmed the girls...Bulbul was last to enter...

Bulbul(to Shambu):um!Shambu vo vaha bahr kya h vo...koi kmra h kya!

Shambu: kuch ni mamesab vo stororoom h...kabar vgerah jma h vaha...choriye use...chaliye main aplogo ko apke kmre dikha deta hu tb tak Sngeeta aplogo k liye khana bna degi...

Sangeeta:Han memsab aplog thak gayi hongi...hath muh dho lijiye...main tb tk apke raat k khane ka intzam krti hu...

Girls nodd n Shambhu shwd thm their rooms...aftersm time girls came down n sat at dining...

Nilu di: hmm...vaise manna prega is shaitan ka Guards ko chakma dene ka idea vakayi badia tha...

Eshi di: Han nilu ise khte h Samp bhi mar jay aur lathi bhi na tute!

Ruhi(in a serious tone): Vaise bulbul teri ye harqt bht immature thi...tere bhaiya teri itni prvah krte h mgr tune ye sahi ni kiya...

Eshi di: Han bulbul Ruhi keh to bilkul thik rahi h...

Bulbul:Ab ismein bhi glti unki hi h...

Puji: aur vo kaise madam! Btao zra hm bhi to sune.!

Bulbul: vo ese ki unhone khud hi to itna lad pyar diya.. to mujhe to bigrna hi tha(winks at her friends)esa mere GP khte h k dono bhaiyon ne mujhe bigar kr rakha h...mgr socho agr main unhe tng ni krungi to kaun krega...pta h dono jb kam se vapis ate h ya kabhi bht preshan hote h to meri choti choti shaitaniyo k liye muskurate h..dantte h...jhgrte h ...aur fir se pyar krte h...aur thori der k liye hi sahi...apni sari problms bhul jate h...mere liye itna hi kafi h k main unki hectic life ko thora light bna sku...(n gets senti) Ruhi nodds as if saying "i understood"...

Bulbul(Rubbed her tears): vaise pta h Roo..main tujhse aur puji se hmesha jealous feel krti thi...

Puji: hain! Hmse jealous! Mgr kiu!

Bulbul: vo isliye k tere paas Eshi di the aur Roo k paas Nilu di...aur tum koi bhi baat unse share kr skti thi...mgr mere sath esa ni hota tha...kyunki phle to dono bhai kb ghr aye kuch pta ni rhta tha...fir jo bhi tha Savita kakki se share krti aur fir school mein mam se dant kha kr tumlogo se help leti ...kiu yaad h na!

Eshi di: Dekha kr diya na ek pl mein praya...agr di bolti h to kya tera bhi haq ni mujhpe!

Bulbul(stands frm her place n hugs Eshi di from behind) : Uffo di...agr esa hota to kya jb bhi main apke yaha ati to apke sath baat krke itna comfortable feel krti jitna main roo aur puji se krti hu..hm..!(Eshi di smiles) Acha abhi baki sb baad mein chlo khana khate h...bhai mujhe to badi bhookh lagi h..(n takes her place again)...

Sangeeta: Ye lijiye memsab aplogo ka khana tyar h...

n served thm the food...n the girls had their dinner.. after that...

Nilu di: Acha bhai main to chli sone...main to bht thk gai hu...

Eshi di: Han bhai...thk to main bhi gai hu...chlo gud nt...

Bulbul:thik h aplog jaiye aur rest kijiye main abhi kuch der bahr tehl k ati hu...

Puja: kiu tujhe nind ni ayi!

Bulbul: Esa ni h...mgr thora bahr thndi hwa mein ghoomne ka mann kr rha h...tum log jao main a jaungi... Puji: Acha baba jaise teri mrzi...chl roo hmlog chlte h sone aur vaise bhi mujhe tujhse kuch discuss krna h... (Here m shwing Roo n Puji are in same college n are working on same projct)

Puji n ruhi goes to their room n Bulbul cms out for sm fresh air...suddnly she heard that smthing had fallen in that store room which shambu had told her...she slowly slwly stepped twrds that room n was abt to open the door when smone called her from behind...she turned n saw Sambhu standing there... Shambu: Memsab ap yaha...nind ni ayi kya...

Bulbul: Han...nai vo main yaha kuch der bahr ghumne ayi k laga kuch girne ki awaz ayi is storeroom se...to bs vo dekhne ayi ...

Shambhu: Arey memsab maine bola tha na apko bs purana kabarh jma h yaha..bili wili ghus gai hogi kahise...gira diya hoga kuch saman...ap abhi jaiye...thk gai hongi...ja kr aram kijiye...

Bulbul nodds n went to her room...n felt sleepy...

 ** _IN MIDNIGHT(lonavla)..._** Evryone was in deep sleep...smone entrd the bunglow...n went to Bulbul's room n tried to attack her with a knife...but smhw she manages to defend n shouts with which evryone cms to her in a hurry...

Nilu di: Kya hua bulbul...tum ese kiu chillayi!

Bulbul: Di vo abhi abhi kisi ne mujhpe chaku se hmla krne ki koshish ki aur bhag gya...us trf(points in a direction)...

Shambu: memsab ap ghabraiye ni main dekhta hu...(n runs to that direction...here other girls are with her n shambhu cms after a while)...memsab vo to bhag gya mgr uska ye chaku yahi gir gya...

Eshi di: Acha koi baat ni...kl hi hm police ko inform krenge iske bare mein...

Bulbul: Nai di...nai to ye baat bhai tk pahunchte der ni lgegi k maine guards ko yaha ane ni diya...

Ruhi: uff...iski ye zidd...thik h...mgr tu yaha akeli ni soygi...hmmein se koi ek yaha rhega tere sath... Bulbul: uffo baba! tumhe kya lagta h vo chor ya jo koi bhi tha vapis ayga! Mujhe esa ni lgta...aplog bekar mein tention le rhe ho...aur agr esa hua bhi to main zor se chilladungi...lekin abhi aplog jao...aram kro...

Firstly no one agrees but when she forces them so they leave...

 ** _NEXT MORNING..._**

After taking shwr Bulbul...was abt to leave her room for breakfast...whn she heard her phone ringing...the name on caller ID made her smile...n she hurriedly took that call...

Bulbul:Gud mrng dada...

Daya: Beta tu thik to h na!

Bulbul: lo mujhe kya hona h!...main to ekdm bindass...kyu kya hua...!

Daya: Kuch nai...vo bs kal raat tujhe lekr bht bhyanak spna aya to thora ghabra gya tha...lkin ab teri awaz sunli h to main khush hu...

Bulbul:Oho Dada ap bhi na bht tention lete ho...main bilkul thik hu...infact aj to khoob ghumne ka plan h... Daya: Acha acha baba ghoom lena mgr han...undono guards ki dekh rekh mein...thik h..

Bulbul(in a low voice): G dada...vo to sath hi rhenge hmare...

Daya: Acha suno...undono mein se kisi ka phone ni lag raha..maine subh dono ko call kiya tha ye puchne ki koi garbar to ni h waha...

Bulbul(now scared): (in a low tone)...ab kya kahu bhai se...(thn spoke out)...vo kya h na dada k Sham ka phone raste mein kahi kho gya aur vo dusre guard ka phone pani mein girke khrab ho gya ...isliye ni lag raha hoga...

Daya: mgr pani mein kaise gir gya!...

Bulbul: oho dada...gir gya hoga ...ab choro is baat ko...acha dada sblog mera niche wait kr rhe honge...i'll catch u later...bye

Daya:bye

N both dissconnects the call n when she turns...finds someone standing behind her...n her expressions changes to scared ones...

Bulbul: Ap yaha!

 **A/n: So hw was this part...i hope zada bore ni hue honge...**

 **n kya lagta h kaun tha vo jisne bulbul pe hmla kiya!**

 **kya Daya aur team ko vo hat vala insan milega!**

 **Kaun h jise dekh kr Bulbul ghabra gai!...**

 **hmm sochiye sochiye...main to chli...i'll see u pplz in nxt update...**

 **Till thn stay tuned... Gd blss u Tc Plz R &R!1**.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys...i knw apmein se kai logo ko bulbul pe gussa aur uski shaitaniyon pe hassi a rhi hogi...ab kya krein TRIO k laddpyar ne shaitan bna diya h usse...**

 **Nw back to stry... Enjoy...**

Bulbul: Ap yaha! Vo main dada se baat kr rhi thi...vo guards k bare mein puch rhe the to...

Nilu di: Hmm...to dono k phone khrab h..hm!( n smiles evilly)

Bulbul: Ab di ese mat dekho...kuch to bhana bnana hi tha to yahi bol diya...

Nilu di: Acha acha! Chl ab niche sab wait kr rhe h...brrakfast k liye fir ghoomne bhi to jana h ...hmm... Bulbul(smiles): ok di chaliye (n moves down at breakfast table...where other girls were already prsnt)

Eshi di: kaisi hai ?

Bulbul: Main thik hu didu...dont wrry...

(Till thn Sangeeta served thm with breakfast n enjoyed with a light chit chat)..

Puja: Vaise guys maine kabhi socha ni tha k hmlog fir se ese ek sath kabhi milenge ...i mean main aur Roo to fir bhi sath h mgr medical college join krne k baad tu to hmse dur hi ho gai thi...

Roo: Han puji...ye baat to tune bilkul thik kahi...thanks to social medias...

Bulbul: Han yar dekh hmlog FB k jariye hi dobara mile...lekin dada h ki unhe ye social medias bilkul bhi psnd ni _ **...(yes guys our dear Daya sir doesn't like any social medias...n jo bhi FB ya twitter vgrh pr unki ID's hai...they all are fake...ye baat shayd apmein se kaiyon ko hurt kre mgr if u are chatting at any site with him...u r being cheated...so plz guys stop chatting with thm..all those are fake IDs...ap khud socho 9 se 10 bje k hectic scedule mein vo kya FB use krte honge? N ghr pahunchte to unlogo ko 11: 30 pm tk lag jate h to kya volog ab chat krte honge! Unke paas aur koi kam ni h kya...i mean**_ **they have to give their time to their families n friends too...to plz guys stop being cheated...n rest is all ur wish...anywy back to stry nw)**...n unka khna h k its just a waste to time...lekin dekho aj esi hi ek site ne hmein dobara milva diya...

All girls nodd...

Ruhi(to Eshi di) : Acha di...ajhm log kaha kaha ghoomne jaynge!

Eshi di: Phle hm jaynge karla caves uske baad Visapur fort aur Ekvira devi k mandir jane k baad sham tk laut aynge...

Puji: Thik h di...mgr chlo phle breakfst to finish kro sblog...fir chlte h...

All girls nodded n enjoyd their meal...

 _ **IN MUMBAI...**_

Team afer one day were sucessful in finding sm clue abt the man with the hat n they get to knw abt his hiding place which was an old condemnd mill...The team reached there...but they were late as criminal had already left from there...

Purvi: Sir yaha to koi bhi ni h..

Sachin: han sir is trf bhi koi ni h ...lgta h sab bhag gye...

Daya: Shyd unhe pta chl gya hoga ki hmlog ustk pahunchne vale h isliye hmare ane se phle hi bhag gya...(just thn he recieved another msg)...it said...

 _ **"Daya vaise mujhe tumse ye umeed ni thi k tum itni badi bevkoofi kroge apni bhn ko akely Lonavla bhejne ki...vaise yaha mausam bht acha h...soch rha hu agr use kuch ho jay tb to tum mujhe to papprs dogehi..."**_

Daya gets tensed after reading that...he tells evrythng whn they ask him...

Nikhil: mgr sir ap chinta kyu krte ho!...Vo do guards to gye h na uske sath...

Daya; Han Nikhil magr..fir us insan ne msg mein ye kyu likha k vo akeli h...uske sath to guards...(thn paused for a moment)...Oh no!Ye is larki ne firse manmani ki...

Vansh: kya hua sir?

Daya: vo dono guards Bulbul k sath gye hi ni h...isiliye to subh unke phone khrab hone ka bhana bna diya...usne...(thn he called a no.)

Daya:Tumne esa kyu kiya?.mere warning dene k bavjood tum ese hi chali gayi!...(anrily) Bulbul(scared): Dada m sorry...

Daya: phli glti krti ho fir sorry...tum vapis a jao ek baar fir dekhta hu tumhe...abhi kaha ho tum?

Bulbul: Dada vo hmlog Karla caves dekhne aye h...

Daya: to turant vahan se niklo aur vapis chli jao...us msg vale insan ko pta chl chuka h k tum lonavla mein ho...vo hmla kr skta h tumpe...ab jldi niklo vaha se...

Bulbul: ok dada main vapis ja...(n with this sm goons come there n forcibly took her away...her friends tried to save n help her but all in vain...the goons took her n her cellphone was still lying on ground to which Eshi picked up)

Daya: Hello...hello bulbul

Eshi di: Nai bhaiya...main hu Eshi...

Daya(tensed): Eshi...bulbul kaha hai?

Eshi: Bhaiya vo abhi abhi kuch gunde aye aur use apne sath van mein bitha k le gai...

Daya: Kya!Oh no! Acha ek kam kro tumne vo van dekhi thi! Kuch bta skti ho uske bare mein?

Eshi di: Han vo White colour ki Van thi...aur uska no. tha MH 02 4765

Daya: Thik h ab tum log ghar jao aur mujhe apna address send kr dena...aur han dhyn rkhna...tumhe bhi khtra ho skta h...

Eshi di: G bhaiya(with this phone was disconnected...

Eshi di n girls went back to bunglow n Daya firstly informed lonavla police abt the van n instructed them to not let that van go out of lonavla n he too came there with the team...when after full day they failed to catch those goons...lonavla police asked them to go n rest for a while n if there would be any progress they'll inform the team...

Daya was not at all wiling to go but the team insisted so at evng they went to that bunglow to the girls)

 **AT BUNGLOW...**

Daya: Pta ni bachi kis hal mein hogi...kaisi hogi...

Purvi: Sir ap bilkul chinta mat kijiye...hm use zarur dhundh nikalenge...

Eshi di: Sb meri glti h...agr maine us waqt use danta hota jb vo un Guards se picha chura rhi thi to aj shayd esa ni hota...aur fir kl raat k hmle k baad to hmein aj ghoomne jana hi ni chahiye tha...

Shreya: Kal raat k hmle k baad matlb?

Nilu di:Vo kal raat ko kisi ne bulbul pe hmla kiya...mgr uske shor mchane k baad vo bhag gya...

Shambhu ne uska picha kiya mgr vo hath se nikl gya aur bhagte bhagte uska chaku yahi chutt gya... Daya:Shyad isiliye kl raat mujhe vo bhyank spna aya...mgr usne subh mujhe btaya hi ni is bare mein... Pooji: vo Bhaiya darasal eshi di ne use bola tha k police ko inform krdenge mgr bulbul ko darr tha k ese apko guards vali baat bta chl jaygi aur ap preshan ho jaynge...

Daya:agr mujhe vo sb kuch bta deti to aj ye sb na hota...

Sachin: Acha ye Shambu kaun h ?

Ruhi: g bhaiya vo Shambu aur Sangeeta care takers h yaha k...mgr jb se hmlog vapis aye unka kuch pta hi nai h...

Sachin:Kya dikhe nai matlb...aplogo ne unhe dhundha nai?

Ruhi:Dhundha...ghr mein hr jgh dekha mgr vo kahi nai mile...

Purvi: Mgr esa kaise ho skta h?...sir mujhe to kuch garbar lag rahi h...

Daya: Han...lgta to kuch esa hi h...(to girls)...acha aplogo ko undono k bare mein kuch ajeeb laga ho...ya yaha aplogo ne kuch ajeeb mehsoos kiya ho...kuch bhi?

Nilu di: Esa to kuch ni bhaiya...mgr han aj subh jb hmlog ghoomne ja rhe the to bulbul ne mujhe btaya k usne 2-3 baar bahr storeroom se kuch awazein suni thi mgr jb usne Shambhu se pucha to usne kaha k purana saman girne ki awaz hogi...

Daya: Hmm...to chlo dekhte h...kaunsa saman gira tha vaha...

(n they moved to Store room...whn they went in thy were surprized to see a man n a lady tied with ropes...Purvi n Sachin hurriedly opend their ropes)

Daya: aplog kaun h...aur kisne apki ye halt ki?

Man: Sahb mera nam Shambhu h...aur ye meri ptni Sangeta..

Eshi di: lekin bhaiya shambu aur sangeeta to vo log the na...to ye kaise ho skte h?

Sangeeta: Nai memsab hm hi asli sangeeta aur Shambhu h...vo dono jo aplog k sath reh rhe the...vo to nkli the...

Shreya: Lekin vo log nkli pehchan k sath kyu reh rhe the..?...aur ye sb hua kb?

Shambhu: Vo do din phle maingate k bahr ek aurat ka accident ho gya to main uski madad krne k liye use ghar k ander le aya...Abhi Sangeeta uski marhmpatti kr hi rhi thi k achanak kahi se uska sathi aya aur hmdono(looking at Sangeeta)...zabrdasti yaha bnd krke rakh diya...

Daya: Zarur vo usi admi k liye kam krte honge aur shayd unhe phle se hi pta chl gya hoga k ye sb bachiyan(looking at the girls)...yaha rukne vali h...tabhi usne ye lmba chaura plan bnaya hoga...

Nikhil: Han sir...esa hi lgta h.. (Thn they all went back in n daya got more impatient whn lonavla police said they still didn't get a clue)

 _ **IN HALL ROOM...**_

Daya: abhi tk unlogo ka koi surag ni mil paya h...

Nilu di: Bhaiya kya vo chaku jisse us gunde ne bulbul pe hmla krne ki koshish ki thi...vo kuch madadgar sabit ni ho skta?

Daya: Agr us chaku pr koi nishan hota to vo log us chaku ko bhulne ki glti ni krte...vo bs tumlogo ka dhyan bhatkane k liye tha... (Thn the culprit calls him for the first time instead of msging)

Daya: Hello...

Culprit: Hai...Hello mein time barbad krega to teri bhn k liye acha ni hoga...

Daya: Kya bakwas kr rhe ho...agr meri bhn ko ek kharoch bhi ayi na to...

Culprit: Oh..main to darr gya...(smiles evilly)...Esa hua ni h...mgr bht kuch kr skta hu main...agr uski jaan bachana chahte ho to vo documents mujhe dene honge...nai to..

Daya: Nai tum esa vaisa kuch ni kroge...mgr...mgr mujhe thora waqt chahiye...

Culprit:thik h tere pass kal subh tak ka waqt h...faisla krke tujhe kya zada keemti h...ye lrki ya vo documents...subh firse phone krunga...(n he discnncts the call)

Daya: Hello..hello..hell..kat diya...ab kya kru main kl subh tak agr koi faisla na liya to vo meri bulbul ko...(n he just went out n sat on bench in the garden...n worried n tears rolling down his cheeks)

Sachin: ye thik ni hua...

Nikhil: Han sir...ab pta ni kya krenge daya sir...ye faisla lena bht mushkil hoga unke liye...

Purvi: Abhi unhe kisi k sath ki zarurat h...Acp sir aur Abhijeet sir ki absence mein agr koi h jo unhe ache se smbhal lega to vo h Shreya...

Shreya:mgr main!

Purvi: Han shreya tum...pichli baar bhi tumne Daya sir ko samjhaya tha.. plz is baar bhi sambhal lo... Sachin: Purvi bilkul sahi keh rhi h Shreya...jao Daya sir k paas unhe tumari zarurat h...jao...

Shreya nodds n went out in garden...kept her hand on his shoulder n squeezes it gently...

Shreya: Sir...ap chinta mat kijiye..koi na koi hal nikal ayga...

Daya: mgr kaise shreya...kaise! Kl subah kidnapper ka call firse ane wala h...mgr mujhe smjh ni a raha k main apni dono pyari cheezon mein se kise chunu...meri bachi ko ya mere farz ko!

Shreya(comes n sits near him on the bench): main janti hu sir is waqt appr jo beet rhi h shayd hmmein se koi ni samjh paye mgr hmsabko appr pura yakin h...k ap jo bhi faisla lenge sahi lenge...

Daya: mgr main vahi to ni kr pa raha hu...kash k main beete waqt ko plt pata...(cries n keeps his head on her shoulder)...

Shreya: Beete waqt ko ap vapis la skte h sir...apko yaad h us Rocky wale case mein apne Abhijeet sir ko bachaya tha jb sabko laga ki hm Abhijt sir ko kho denge...aur fir HD vale case mein...kaise apne blast se khud ko aur puri team ko bachaya tha...aur fir jb ahemdabad mein main kidnap ho gai thi to na sirf apne mujhe bachaya blki jogoli mujhe lagi apne vo bhi khud nikal kr meri jaan bachai thi...(nw Shreya cupps his face n rubs his tears)...jb ap ateet ki un musibaton ka samna kr sakte ho to is problm ka solution bhi nakal loge...i knw it...ab ap shant ho jaiye...hm milkr koi rasta nikalenge...thik h... (Daya nodds like a kid...)

 _ **GOON'S HIDIND PLACE, SMWHERE IN LONAVLA...**_

 _ **A**_ goon brings food for bulbul but she denys it...thn he infrmd his boss n he came to her...

Culprit: Ae lrki zada nakhre mat dikha...chupchap se ye khana kha le...akhri baar kyunki jaise hi kl vo daya un papes ko mujhe saump dega vaise hi main tumdono ko uper pahuncha dunga...(Smilez evilly n says his goon to untie her hand from behind n tie them in front...when his goon did so...)...ab chupchap kha le... (N was abt to leave whn she attacked him from behind n his hand got injured...his goons held her n the culprit slapped her)...

Bulbul: Arey tu hmein kya marega...soch agr maine teri ye halt krdi to jb subh mera bhai ayga to teri kya halt hogi...

Culprit: Ae lrki chup kr...bht bolti h tu...

Bulbul(smiles evilly): Barhe k tattu rakhke tu khud ko bada tees mar khan smjhta h...arey darpook h tu ek no. Ka...khud itne kutton ko lekr ghumta h apne sath aur mujhe is kmre mein bnd krke rakhta h vo bhi hath peer bandh k...(to his goons)...tumlogo ko koi dhang ka bahadur kutta ni mila tha wafadari nibhane k liye jo is gidar k liye kam krte ho...jo ek nihathi lrki ko ese bandh kr rakhta h...

Culprit: Tujhe to main... (Steps forward to attack her but one of his goon stops him)

Goon: choro na boss...vaise bhi subh tak apko vo papers mil hi jaynge...fir tapka dena ise us daya k sath...abhi ap chaliye yaha se...(n takez him away n bulbul sits there on the floor crying)

Bulbul: M srry dada...maine apki baat na mankr apko bht mushkil mein dal diya... m srry...(n a series of flashbacks cms in front of her eyes... hw much he loved her...cared for her...scolded her for her mistakes n mischieves...hw he scolded her that night whn she came back home so late n after that hw he sang that beautiful lori for her...remembring all those moments she slept on floor with a tear dropping out of her closed eyes...)

 _ **NXT DAY**_...

Daya sent the girls back to mumbai with Sachin n Vansh...reason being their safty...n he got sm info abt Goon's hiding place...he went there with lonavla police n his team...there held a huge encounter...but the culprit with sm of his goons managed to escape from there...Daya saw him n chased his car...crossfiring took place in the moving vehicles...Daya shot his two men dead...but one of the goon shot at the tire of Daya's car n his car hit after being going out of control hit a tree n after a few seconds got blast...Whn Bulbul saw that she went silent...tears rolling down her eyes...n unable to believe what happnd just a few moments before...thn the goons were driving out of town when they say Daya comes in front of their car...injured at many places n blood oozing out of his wounds...

Bulbul(surprized n hppy): Dada!

she tried hard to get out of that car but could not as the culprit held her arm n thn goons came out of the car n starts fighting with Daya...but as we all knw...our Daya is Daya n whn he's angry ...no one could stand in front...so our daring hero knocked them out one by one...n looked at the culprit who was still in that car...the culprit came out of the car but knw handled bulbul to his only goon left...n fought with Daya...Bulbul once managed to get herself free by hitting the goon at his foot but soon he held him again...nw the culprit pressed one of his wound that made Daya scream with pain...

Daya: Ahh!

Bulbul(to goon): plz esa mat kro...plz chordo unhe

Culprit( smiles evilly) : Huh! Kl raat to bhr dinge hank rahi thi k tere dada mujhe chorenge nai...aur dekh yaha tu unhe chorne ko bol rhi h...hahahaha...dekh abhi main kya krta hu..(n held Daya close to him facing his front facing the back of Daya n put his gun at Daya's shoulder n said Daya in his ears)...tujhe kya laga tu mujhe itni asani se pkr lega! Maut bhi nai chu skti itni asani se mujhe...

Daya: Aur tu bht bevkoof h k tu maut se dur h...jbki vo bs ek trigger dbane jitna dur h..(the culprit got confused wht he was saying...n Daya pressed the trigger n a gun shot...The bullet aftef piercing Daya's shoulder hit that culprit n he fell down n died...

.Goon n Bulbul both were surprized to see that n Bulbul rushed to him while Daya shot the other goon too n he too fell down n bulbul supported him to sit)

Bulbul: Dada ye kya kiya apne?

Daya(caressed her hairs): main thik hu beta...tum...tum to thik ho na! .

Bulbul: Han mgr apne ye kya kiya...( thn smiled in tears)...ap bilkul pagal h...us mujrim ko marne k liye khud pr hi goli chla di! Ye to paglpan hai...

Daya(smiles) : Tumara bhai hone ka kuch asr to hoga hi...(thn they saw team arriving there)...bs unlogo ko mat btana iske bare mein...(said in a relaxed mood)...aur na hi Acp saab ya Abhijt jb laute tb unhe btana nai to bht dant pregi... (Bulbul just smiled n nodded...thn team took both of thm to nearby hospital of lonavla)

 _ **IN HOSPITAL...**_

As Bulbul was only lightly injured so after her first aid she went to Daya's ward where he was shifted after teatment...shreya n Nikhil were already there...Bulbul looked at his bandages thn asked him...

Bulbul: Bht dard ho raha hoga na!

Daya: nai beta main thik hu... bs hlki ki chott h...thik ho jaygi...(thn paused for sm seconds)...vaise agr dobara kahi ghoomne jao to apna bag ghar pe mat bhulna aur ointment to hmesha apne pass rakhna...pta nai kb moch a hay...(n smiles with which She feels guilt)...

Bulbul: M srry dada...maine apki baat na man kr unguards ko...

Daya: Main sb janta hu...lekin age se esa mat krna...smjhi...

Bulbul: M srry dada agr maine vo sb na kiya hota to aj apki ye halt na hoti..

Daya: Idher ao...mere paas baitho...(Bulbul sits near him on his bed but not looking at him bcz of her guilt...thn daya lifted her chin n said)...Dekho beta...tum sirf choti bhn ni ho meri blki beti ho tum...bht pyar se pala h tumhe maine aur abhijeet ne...beti ki trh pala h...aur hmlog jo bhi krenge usmein tumari hi bhlayi hogi...aur main kabhi nai chahunga k tumhe kuch ho...kyunki agr tumhe kuch hua to main bhi zinda nai...(Bulbul immidietly kept her hand against his mouth)...

Bulbul: Plz dada esa kabhi mat khna...(n side hugs him lighty so that his wounds wont hurt)...I promise ajse ap jo bhi kahoge main vahi krungi...aur apko ek achi bachi bnke dikhaungi...

Daya(tapped at her face): vo to tum phle se ho...meri chirku chiriya...

Bulbul: Kya dada...firse apne mujhe chirku chiriya bola...not fair...(n pouts)...(with this evryone there giggled...after 2-3 days he got discharged n they went back mumbai n lived happily untill...)...

 **A/n: Hmm...to guys kaisi lagi ye stry...plz do let me knw...**

 **n guys m taking a break for smtime coz of my upcoming exams n thn i hv sm imp things to do...**

 **but i'll cm back definitely...akhir Bulbul ko uski dono Bhabhiya bhi to dilvani h wink emoticon ...**

 **Till thn God bless u Tc Plz R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys...m back with next part of the story. missed me? well i misssed u ppl alot... kher without getting more emotional i"ll continue with the stry... so last time u read that hw Daya saved his angel from goons... evn got injured badly but at last both returned safely to mumbai... Now further in the story...**

 _ **MUMBAI...Abhiya's home**_

Bulbul was sitting in living room wid her dada n Gp...

Daya: sir mujhe to abhijt ki bht yad a rhi h lekin pta ni kb uska mission khtm hoga aur vo hmare paas vapis ayga

Bulbul:{nodded in yes} ha dada mujhe bhi bhai ki bht yaad a rhi h...kash unka mission jldi se cmplte ho jaye aur vo hmare paas laut aye...

ACP sir: {was watching his both kids getting emotionl remembring the thid one...nw it was his turn} ha bachho yaad to mujhe bhi aa rhi h mgr kya krein CID ki duty hi kuch esi h

Daya: vo to h sir ...bs ek baar vo aa jaye fir use is chirku chiriya ki shikayat krunga

Bulbul: { eying on Daya} apne mujhe firse chirku chiriya bola...aur kaunsi complain kroge ap bhai ko? zra main bhi to sunu

Daya:{decided to tease her more} yahi k phle college se late hui aur meri jaan nikal di...pta h na un dino kya halaat the...aur fir mere warning dene k bavjood guards ko chkma de kr ghumne gyi...chlo vaha tk bhi thik tha lekin vaha tumpr hmla hone k bavjood mujhe kuch btana zaruri ni smjhaaur... Bulbul was lukin at him wid angery look n Gp n savita kakki were enjoyg this cute fight...while they were fighting...

Savita kakki : {to acp} dekha acp sab kaise dono jhgr rhe h...lekin inka ye jhagra bhi bht pyara h...kash Abhijeet bhi hota yaha to ghr adhura adhura sa na lgta...

ACP: ha savita g...ghar to akhir sabhi bacho ki maujudgi mein acha lgta h..

Daya- Bulbul were still fighting...

Bulbul: acha bachhu ane do mere bhai ko main bhi unhe apki shikayat krungi k kaise usdin mere upr chillaye yaha tk ki mujh pe hath tk uthane vale the aur vo us gunde ko maarne k kiye apne vo goli khud pr.

Daya:{pulling her ear} Chup kr pagal marvaygi kya?

Just thn a familiar voice asked : kaun kise mrvana chahta h bhai? All of thm luked at the direction of voice and their faced lightend up with joy...

Bulbul:{rushed to that person n hugged him tight as if telling hw much she missed him n spoke almost in tears} i missd u so much

Prsn:{while in hug} maine bhi apni guriya ko bht miss kiya.

Daya: Arey bhai abhijeet hmlogo ne bhi to tumhe itna miss kiya

Nw separating from hug n came in n firstly took blessings of ACP sir n Savita kakki n thn hugged his brother tight ...

Abhijeet: maine bhi ap sab ko bht miss kiya { nw separating from hug} bs hr din yahi sochta tha k kb ye mission khatam hoga aur mai ap logo k pass a paunga...

Daya :sirf hmein hi miss kiya ya forensic lab ko bhi! hmm!

Bulbul: {too joined} ha dada frnsic lab ko ya yu khein k vaha kam krne valo ko koi kaise bhul jata {an evil smile}

Abhijeet blushes...

Acp sir:offo! tum dono fir se shuru ho gye...

Savita kakki: han Bachho Abhijeet abhi aya h aur use abhi se tng krna shuru bhi kr diya! aur abhijt beta tum yaha haitho thak gye hoge...main tumare liye tumari mnpsnd coffee le kr ati hu...

n she goes in kitchen...

Acp sir: aur btao beta kaisa raha tumara mission?

Abhijeet: ha sir sb bht ache se hua...lekin asli apradhi bht shatir tha ...use pkrne mein bht mehnt krni pari...bs mission khtm hote hi vapis a kr sabse phle Headquartes gya report krne...fir gya sidhe bureau.. vaha ja kr mujhe pta chla k luckily aaj koi case ni tha to fir bs vaha se sidha yaha.

Acp sir:chlo bht acha kiya...aur tumne itna mushkil mission pura kiya uske liye mujhe tumpe garv h...

Daya:{complaining like kids} aur mujh pr nai? akhir maine bhi to itna mushkil mission pura kiya... Abhijt: tumara kaunsa mission ?

Daya: Tumari ladli ko sambhalne ka mission... n pointed twrds bulbul... Abhijt jst smiled as he missd this fun so much...

Bulbul: oh to mujhe sambhalna itna mushkil lgta h apko? to kiu un guards ko bheja mere sath... Daya: ha jaise tum unhe apne sath le gai

Abhijeet :{ was getting confused of wht was going on...so he asked} Arey yar koi mujhe bhi to btao akhir chl kya raha h...

Acp sir: main smjhata hu tumhe...Darasal hua yu k...n explained him evrythng abt those threatning msgs,body gurds n hw Daya saved her whn she got kidnappd...abhijt was listening to him very carefully nhaving his coffee n perieodically eyng on both daya-bulbul...n both of thm giving expressions like 'MARGYE'

Abhijt took adeep breath n thn speaks: hmm! to ye sb hua mere jane k baad...Daya ye glt h tumne meri guriya ko itna danta...aur tum{to bulbul} tumne bhai ki baat kiu ni mani ...dekha akhir kis musibt mein fas gai thi tum...isiliye khte h ki badoo ki...

Bulbul:{INTERUPPTED}kabhi ni talni chahiye aur hmesha unki baat manni chahiye kiyonki vo jo bhi krte h tumari bhlai k liye hi krte h...han bhai janti hu...n m really srry for that n pulls her ears n says srry...

Abhijeet opens his arms n she rushes to him n sat beside him on sofa n side hugged him... Daya:boss main bhi srry hu yar n side hugged abhijeet from other side...but suddenly Abhijt felt sm pain

ABHIJeeT:Ahh!

Daya: kya hua boss{worried tone}

Abhijeet:ku...kuch bhi ni... here Bulbul felt smthng wet on her hand which she had kept on Abhijt's shoulder

Bulbul: Khoon! bhai ye khoon!

Abhijt: arey bachha sb thik h...thik hun main...

Acp sir: Abhijeet sach sach btao kya baat h...{he too worried for his elder son} Abhijt took his half shirt from his right shoulder n shwd bandage n blood oozing from it...n spoke vo darasal mission k dauran ek encounter mein...

Savita kakki: Beta tum thik to ho na...

Abhijeet: kakki... aplog preshan mat hoiye main bilkul thik hu...bs chota sa jhakham h bar jayga jldi...

Daya:tum to chup hi raho boss... beta zra first aid box lana dobara bandage krna hoga...

Bulbul: g bhai abhi layi...n hurriedly brought fst aid box...n helped Daya in bandage...

Abhijeet:arey yar aplog kiu preshan ho rhe ho...bola na m ok...

Acp sir:tum to chup hi raho...aur han abhi koi heavy work ni...smjhe tum...

Abhijt: thik h sir... lekin beaureau to vapis join kr skta hu na...

Acp sir:{after thinking for a while} thik h mgr tum thik hone tk sirf paperwork kroge...no field work n thats n order...{he purpously said this as he knew abhijt wud argue to come to beaureau the nxt mrng} Duo understood why Acp sir said that...n agreed...

 _ **Later that evening**_

whole team came to meet Abhijt...all were hppy at his arrival...it seemed that CID family was having a gud family time after so long...obviously Tarika was there n as she met Abhijt after so long the team gave thm some privacy n involved in their own fun...

 _ **Balcony of Duo"s home...**_

Tarika was standing with her back towrds Abhijt n facing outside feeling the cool breeze...

Abhijeet: Tarika!

Tarika didn't replied

Abhijeet:Tarika{a little louder} Tarika:{turned to him n just kept lukin at him} Abhijt: kya dekh rhi ho?

Tarika:kuch nai bs dekh rhi hu k jis chehre ko maine itna miss kiya akhirkar aj vo mere samne khara h...{Abhijt smiled} har roz bs yahi sochti thi k tum itne khatarnak mission pr gye ho...tum bs sahi salamat ho...thik ho...kahi tumhe kuch...{she cud not complete her sentence n got emotional n moved her face to other direction...

.Abhijeet held her chin softly n turned her face towards his n rubbed her tears}

Abhijeet: Tumhe pata h na k mai tumari ankhon mein ansoo ni dekh skta..aur dekho tumare pyar aur duayo k vjh se main tumare samne sahi salamat khara hu...

Tarika: {RUBING HER TEARS} Han itne sahi salamat k goli lgne k bavjood rest ki bjaye kam pr jana chahte the...{abhijt luked at her in surprize} ese kya dekh rhe ho...Daya ne mujhe btaya sb kuch... Abhijt: { muttering in low voice} ye Daya bhi na...hmesha meri band bjane ka itzam kr deta h...

Just then Dareya came there...

Daya: kya Abhijeet? Kya kaha abhi tumne?

Abhijeet: kya…kya…kya kaha maine! Kuch bhi to ni…..

Daya: ab zada bano mat…sun liya tha maine…ab Tarika meri hone vali bhabhi h… to tumari puri report to mujhe deni hi thi ise…kiu hai na Tarika bhabhi. at which Abhirika blushes

Dareya smiled n luked at each other watching Abhirika Blushing…

Shreya: {Hit softly at Tarika's arm} arey Tarika ye sharm zra apni shadi tk sambhal kr rakho….{Tarika eyed at her}Arey ese kiu ghoor rhi ho! Hmlogo ne kuch galat kaha kya!

Abhijet: oho! Ab tum dono {signalling at Dareya} hm ho gye! Acha h…acha h…{n smiled }

Tarika: {she too joined him in teasing Dareya} Han… tumare Mission k jane k baad bht kuch badal gya….jo kabhi tumare aur Acp sir k ilawa kisi ki ni sunta tha ajkal kisi aur ki baat manne laga h…{lukin at Daya]kiu Daya sahi kaha na maine!

Nw this was Dareya's turn to blush…..

Abhijeet: Ab tum doo chup kiu ho gye ?hmm? abhi to hmari shadi ki baat kr rhe the….{Abhirika winked luking at eachother}

Tarika:arey han Abhijt… shadi se yaad aya….vo tumne kya btaya tha mujhe vo shadi aur Daya se kia vada?

Abhijeet: acha acha vo….yahi ki jis mandap mein meri shadi hogi usi mandap mein Daya ki bhi shadi hogi….ab phle to koi lrki ni mil rhi thi hmare Daya k liye lekin ab…..

Tarika: lekin kya! Abhijt: lekin ab mere ya Acp sir k ilawa h jo mere bhai ko sambhal skti h{ luked at Shreya}….kiu sahi kaha na maine!

Dareya blushed Badly n shreya making an excuse left from there n thn Daya too left….Abhirika laughed at this n later joined everyone n went in living room…..

 **A/N: So guys how was this? Hope I did justice with Abhirika n Dareya fans,…**

 **.hey guys I need a suggestion frm u ppl…I am thinking to pair Bulbul with someone….do u ppl want her to get in a relationship?plz give ur suggestions…. Thankw for bearing me so long Plz R & R God bless u all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys m here again wid next update… Happy Reading….**

Nxt morning after droping Bulbul at her college Duo went to Beaureau…..as no new case was reported that day…..so evryone was busy wid pending file work…..

 ** _Bulbul's college…_**

After attending her last lecture…..Bulbul came out with her besties n starting walking towards main gate of college while talking with thm….

Yashi: Yar aj ka din to bht hectic tha..

Rajoo: han yar really tiering….

Charan: {to nav] acha yar tere sare notes complte ho gye na! I mean tere fracture k vjh se tere notes to incmplete ni reh gye na!?

Nav:Nai yar…tum log time to time mujh tk notes pahunchate rhe isliye…mera kam piche ni chutta…. Bulbul: han…madam k notes k chakkr mein mujhe itni dant pari dada se…..vo main kaise bhulskti hu!{made a face}

Anku:yelo krlo baat…abhi tk tu us baat ko lekr baithi h!

Nav: m really srry yar….us din meri vjh se tu late ho gai….aur tujhe dant pari{made asad face} Bulbul: {she saw nav like sad expressions n side hugged her} Arey baba main to mzak kr rhi thi….tu to serious hi ho gai…..

Ria: {to Bulbul} Kya yar tu bhi na phle esi baat krti h k samne vale ki jaan nikl jay…fir khti h k "just kiddind" I mean hadd h yar…{nw to Nav} aur yar tu preshan mat ho….tujhe to iski nature ka pta h na!

Bulbul: {to nav} ok baba le kan pkrti hu…srryyy…hmm…vaise mujhe pta h k tu kaise khush hogi{n smiles evilly}

Charn: kaise ?

Rajjo:{ to Bulbul} kya main jo smjh rhi hu vohi to ni bolna chahti tum!

Yashi: ye kya khichri paka rhi ho tum log!

Anku: ha yar mere bhi palle kuch ni para…..

Bulbul:{was abt to spk smthing whn she saw someone cmg to thm n smiled evilly n spoke while signalling towards that prsn}main uski baat kr rhi thi

All grlz luked in that direction n saw Abhishek,Nav's BF cmg to thm…..

Abhishek:Hi ladies….{thn luked at Nav} tumhe kya hua….mood off h kya!

Charn: Han tha to….lekin ab tum a gye ho to thik ho jayga…kiu Nav { at this all grlz laughs}

Abhishek: Koi baat ni main hu na…main thik krlunga iska mood….acha grlz ab hmlog chlte h { n took Nav with him}

Yashi:Acha grlz mere bhaiya a gye{pointed her brother who was already waiting for her} ok bye….

As she left Anku n Ria also left for hostel n Rajjo left with Charn…after a few minutes Bulbul saw her driver cming….

Driver: Srry Madam….vo phle Acp sahb ko urgently HQ jana tha to unhe chorne gya….fir traffic zada tha to late ho gya….

Bulbul: Koi baat ni kaka {driver}…ho jata h kabhi kabhi…vaise Gp ko achanak kya kam a gya! Apko kuch malum h kya!

Driver: Nai madam….

Bulbul: chlo koi baat nai….chaliye….

N they moved twrds Duo's home…but suddnly…..the car stooped….!

Bulbul:kya hua kaka ! Gari kiu rok di!?

Driver:Pta ni madam acahanak ise kya ho gya….ap rukiye main dekhta hu… N opened the bonut…n luked for wht's wrong…

Bulbul came out of car…..n went to driver…

Bulbul: Kya hua kaka kuch pta chla!

Driver: G vo…..carbonator mein kuch problem a jayi h….kisi mechanic ko bulana prega…..

Bulbul: oh! Acha to ap ek kam kijiye car garrage le jaiye….fir apko Gp ko bhi to HqQ se pic krne jana hoga…..main taxi se chli jaungi{ n picked her books frm back seat }

Driver:lekin madam main apko akely kaise jane du! Acp sahb mujhe dantenge….

Bulbul: Don't wrry kaka…Gp kuch ni khenge….vaise bhi agle mor se mujhe taxi mil jaygi….ok…. Driver: ok madam Nd Bulbul left frm there…..

but in the way she noticed a man folowing her…she turned n argued with him…whn he didn't left she slapped him hard{ akhir Duo ki behn h shant kaise reh jaygi} at which he called his fellow goons who were standing nearby…nw Bulbul got scared as she was alone n they were 10 …

Bulbul: Dekho m warning you…age mat bado…..

Goon:Abhi to badi charbi chari thi tujhe ab kya hua?

Bulbul: mujhe jane do….warna….

Goon: Wrna kya! Ab to tu phas gai h …

Bulbul got scared nw as she sensed their bad intentions n ran frm there…..while running she collapsed with a man…he saw goons cmg for her…..n with his left arm made her stand behind her…

Goon:Ae lrke…..apni jaan pyari h to is lrki ko hmare hawale krde…..aur ja yaha se…..

But he didn't left frm there….

Man: jane do is lrki ko….

Goon: lgta h tujhe apni jaan pyari ni h…..{ to another goon} ae ja re lekr a lrki ko…..

Whn that goon tried to approach Bulbul…..that man grabbed the goon's hand n knocked him down…watching that….other goons attached that man…but he alone knocked thm down… Bulbul:Thnkw so much…. Agr aj tum na hote to pta ni kya ho jata….

Man:{rudely} Baitho gari mein tumhe drop kr deta hu….

Bulbul:That's ok…u already helped me a lot….main chali jaungi….

Man:Maine kaha baitho…. Bulbul:{ Had no choice so sat in car on front seat beside him n thought} Kitna akru h….mere thnks ka jwab bhi ni diya…{thn spoke} yaha se Right lelo…fir straight….{ thn paused for a moment thn spoke…} vaise thnks tum time pr aye….actually kya h na meri gari khrab ho gai aur driver ko gari garrage lejane bol kr main akely us shortcut se highway ki trf a rhi thi taxi lene…..lekin vaha vo gunde…..{She was not cmpleted yet whn he interuppted}

Man: Dimag nam ki cheez h kya tumare paas….jb pta h ajkl lrkiyon pr attyachar barh gye h to fir bhi tum jaisi lrkiya shortcut ka rasta hi leti h aur fir kisi musibt mein fas jati h…..

Bulbul: excuse me!mujhe bhi koi shaunk ni h khudko kisi musibat mein dalne ka…vo to mujhe laga shortcut se jldi pahunch jaungi aur…

Man:aur main vaha time se ni paunchta to pta h volog kya krte tumare sath…..

She was abt to say smthng whn he spoke..

Man:shayad tumara ghr a gya{as he drove as instructed by her}…..

Bulbul:{came out of car n was abt to thnk him for dropping her but he already left} huh! Kharus kahinka! Kitna Akru tha….

 ** _Here….in car.._**

Man:kitna Bolti h…Huh! Afat kahinki!

At Bureau…

Abhijt:{to Daya} Daya abhi Acp sahb ka call aya tha…vo HQ gye hue h na..to unhone btaya k ek naya officer ane vala h…..kl vo posting lettr le kr yaha report krega….

Daya: Naya officer! Acahanak!

Abhijt:Han yar…vo unhone btaya ki vo Delhi CID ka ek behtrin officer h aur kuch karno se uska transfer yaha ho Raha h…

Daya: ok thik h….ab tum baitho aram se bs hmsbko guide kro…

Abhijt: kya Daya… tumare rhte mujhe kisiko guide ya supervise krne ki kya zarurat h…{thn after a pause} Vaise chaho to ek kam kr skte h…

Daya:Kaisa Kam?! Abhijt: Yahi k main baki sbko dekh leta hu aur tum {luking at Shreya} apni smone special ko smbhalo { n wink}

Daya:{Blushed as usual}kya boss tum bhi….

Abhijt:{Was abt to say smthng whn his phone rang..n caller name made him smile cutely}…

Daya:{ Noticed it n asked} Kya boss kiska call h...!

Abhijt: yar vo…

Daya:{interuptted} hmm….lgta h Tarika ka hoga jo itne khush lg rhe ho..haina(he winked..)

Abhijt Nodded…

Daya: Acha boss main chlta hu..tum karo apni smone special se baat { smiled evilly n left frm there}

 **A/N:** **So guys, hw was this part?hope not bored you much….who was that kharoos man who helped Bulbul! Hw was that college part! Plz do let me knw….Who is that new officer joining nxt day!For knwing more…stay tuned Till thn God Bless you Tc Plz R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi ppl….hws u all….hope all well…so guys excited for new update!well without wasting much time…peep in the stry…. In last update u read that hw a man saved Bulbul from goons n A new entry to be made by a new officer…**

 ** _Same Evening..….Duo's home….._**

Duo along wid Acp sir cms home…..N notices a small bandage on her left hand…..n gets worried….. ACP Sir: Beta ye tumare hath pr choot kaise lagi!

Bulbul: arey Gp kuch ni h…..bs hlki si kharoch h thik ho jaygi…kher ap btaiye vo driver kaka ne btaya k aj apko achanak HeadQuarters jana para…sab thik h na!

Acp sir: Han vo sb thik h phle ye btao k tumhe ye choot kaise lagi…..

Bulbul:GP choriye na ye baat….

Abhijeett:Bulbul Acp sir ne kuch pucha na tumse!{in serious tone}

Bulbul:{ she luked at Daya for help but he with a signal said that she has to tell about it….left with no choice she spoke} Ok thik h…lekin promise me…aplog panic ni hoge….

Daya: vo sb dekha jayga…..ab btao bhi…

Bulbul:{took a deep seigh} vo darsal aj college se vapis ate waqt…and explained them evrythng….{thn spoke} aur pta h vo lrka kitna akru tha…mere thnkw ka jwab bhi ni diya aur itna sunaya mujhe…..ab agr vo dobara mere samne aya to thnkw bolne ki bjay use acha sabak sikhaungi…..

Acp sir: Dekho beta ye to galat baat h na …..ek to us bhale shakhs ne tumari help ki aur uper se tum use hi sabak sikhana chahti ho…..

Bulbul: lekin Gp maine apko btaya na k us akru ne mujhe kitna sunaya…..use to main…

Savita Kakki:{Interuppted} acha Bitiya….jhagar lena usse jb agli baar mile…abhi in logo ko hath muh dho ane de…main khana lgati hu…..{To Acp sir} Acp sahb…ap bhi khana khakr jaiyega….

Acp sir:Arey nai Savita g…..main ab chlta hu…bs isse{lukin at Bulbul} milne aya tha….ab main chlta hu….

Abhijeet: Arey sir ab aye hi h…aur khana bhi lag chuka h…..dinner krlijiye na…

Acp sir: Nai Beta tum log aram se Dinner kro….vaise bhi mujhe abhi bhukh nai h….jb hogi tb kha lunga….acha ab mai chlta hu….{tapped softly nat Bulbul's cheeks}…aur tum bhi gussa thuko aur shant ho jao…ok….chlo bye…

Bulbul:{Smiled} ok Gp…Gud nt…

Acp sir: gud nt bacho…acaha Savita g…

Daya:chaliye sir main apko gari tak chor ata hu…

Acp sir: Acha thik h…{n left from there}

Bulbul: Chaliye kakki main apke sath khana lgva deti hu n went to help her ….

Duo after freshen up came downstairs at dinning…firstly they discussed something about a case at which Bulbul got irritated…..

Bulbul: kya bhai apdono apne cases ghar pr mat laya kro or agr lana hi h to atleast Dinning pr to ap dono ye sb mat lekr baitho…ek yahi to time hota h jb aplog mere sath hote ho….nai to sara din apki duty…..to kabhi apke missions..huh! this is not fair…mere liye apke paas time hi nai h….{duo smiled at their li'll sis complaint}

Abhijeet: acha baba no more discussion abt the case..khush! acha baba ab to muskura do….{Bulbul smiles a Little}ese nai kaha h meri guriya ki vo pyari vali smile….{at which Bulbul smiles widely}hmm…ye hui na baat…acha chlo khana khate h…bhai mujhe to bht bhukh lagi h…..

Savita kakki: han to Beta khao na….aj isne{lukin at Bulbul} sara khana tumari psnd ka bnvaya h…. Daya:Arey wah boss! Tumari to bht sewa ki ja rhi h…hmm…I think mujhe bhi jldi hi kisi mission pr jana hoga aur fir mujhe bhi kuch hoga to meri bhi ese hi seva ki jaygi..kyu beta!sahi kaha na…. Abhijt: Kya yar,,,kaisi batein kr rhe ho tum! Kabhi kabhi to mujhe tumari esi baton pr bht gussa ata h….{a little angry}

Daya:arey boss..mazak kr raha tha yar….

Savita kakki: nai beta esi ashubh batein muh se nai nikalte…pta nai kb hmari koi kahi baat….sach ho jay…aur chinta mat kro…..kal main tumari psnd ka khana bna dungi….

Daya:Thik h kakki…lekin abhi to yahi khana prega {n makes faces n winks }

Abhijt: {noddes as no} Ye ni sudhrne vala….

Daya:{ lukin at Bulbul} akhir bhai kiska hu..{ smiles evilly}

Then they had a light chitchat n after that three of thm sat together for some more chitchat n then Bulbul after biding gud nt to Duo went to sleep…Daya after giving Abhijt his medicines made him rest n then went to his room…..

 ** _Next mrng…Bureau, 8 pm..…_**

Duo were discussing something with team when a man spoke from behind….

Man:" ** _" reporting on duty sir_** …

When they turned behind…they saw a good looking young man….{ so guys abtk to aplog samajh hi gye honge k this Viren is the one who saved Bulbul from Goons}.

Acp sir:{came out of his cabin} Arey Viren….tum a gye…

Viren:Gud mrng sir…

Acp sir:Gud mrng…gud mrng…{to Team} acha ye h,Insp. Viren from Delhi CID…..iska transfer hmare deparment mein hua h….aur aj se ye hmare sath kam krega aur Rajat…

Rajat:yes sir!

Acp sir: ye tumare sath kam krega…

Viren: thnkw sir…..

Just thn Acp sir got a call n he left from there…..n team welcomed him n introduced themselves….. Viren:{To Duo}sir ap dono ko kaun nai janta…..apki bahaduri aur dosti ki missalein to Delhi departmnt tak famous h…bs apki trh hi ek behtrin officer bnna chahta hu…{Duo smiled}

Abhijeet: arey kaise baat kr rhe ho Viren…hmjaisa kyu tum Acp sir jaise ache detective banoge…..kher welcome to our CID family…

Just then Beaureaw's phone rang n they got a new case…..whole day they spent solving that case….n all were impressed by VIREN's skills…n in b/w Viren was also introduced to Forensic ppl…n they too welcomed him….by the evening Case was solved…after all paperwork….when Duo were about to leave….Abhijt got a msg from Tarika…..

Abhijt:yar Daya vo aj main aur Tarika kahi bahr ja rhe h…..lekin uski gari kharab ho gai h to….. Daya:Arey Boss sidhe sidhe bolo na gari chahiye…{give him their car keys}…..ye lo jao ghuma lao Tarika g ko kahi { n winks wink emoticon }

Abhijeet:{smiled} lekin tum kaise…

Daya was about to say something when a voice interupped

Viren: Ap jaiye sir….Daya sir ko main drop krdunga…..

Daya:Nai nai Viren uski koi zarurat nai h….main chla jaunga….

Viren: plz sir mna mat kijiye…mujhe apki help krke bht khushi hogi…..

Abhijeet: lo bhai…problm solved ….acha Daya main niklta hu….acha Viren{ n left frm there}

Viren n Daya too moved twrds Duo's home….in the whole journey they had a light chitchat…..thn at a turn Daya said him to stop the car…

Daya: Viren bs yahi rok do Gari….yaha se mera ghar paas mein hi h…main chla jaunga…{Viren rememered that it was the same place where he dropped Bulbul}….

Viren:sir ap bhi yahin rhte h….

Daya:{confusingly} Main bhi yaha rhta hu matlab! Tumara koi aur dost bhi rhta h kya yaha!? Viren: nai nai sir maine to ese hi pucha….acha sir main ab chlta hu…..Gud nt sir….

Daya: gud nt…..dhyan se jana….. Viren: {Left frm there thinking} shayd vo lrki bhi usi colony mein rhti hogi….kher mujhe isse kya! {with all these thoughts he moved to his home}

 ** _Here Krizma restraunt….._**

Abhirika moves in whn Manager cms to thm…..

Manager:hello sir…hello mam….welcome to our restraunt….how can I help you!

Abhijeet:{smiles} table for two please…

Manager: this way sir…

n provided them a corner table with a nice overall view….. Abhijt pulled a chair n made Tarika settle on it n himself settled opposite him…..after a few minutes waiter came so they ordered for some starters n when waiter went from there after taking their order…..

Tarika:Ab ghav kaisa h tumara!

Abhijeet:Better….infact aj to ACP sir ne khud mujhe field work ki permission bhi di …. Tarika:hmm..acha h…mgr plz dhyan rakho kro apna…..{ turned her head down} ghayal tum hote ho aur dard hmsbko hota h…..

Abhijeet:{smiled n kept his hand on her's}tumare pyar aur duaon k rhte mujhe kuch ni ho skta…..{Tarika smiles}

Nw waiter came with their order n thy enjoyed their dinner with a light chitchat….after paying the bill…Abhijt…..moved towards Tarika's home to drop her…

In Car….

Abhijeet: mere mission pr jane k baad tumara time kaise kta!{asked her intentionally}

Tarika:sach kahu to bs khud ko kisi tarah har waqt busy rakhti thi….hr waqt tumari chinta rhti thi….lekin Vaibhav k rhte time thora asani se cut gya…he's really a sweet guy…

Abhijt:{listening Vaibhav's name…he got jealous n murmured}is vaibhav ko to main….

Tarika:kuch kaha kya!

Abhijeet:nai kuch khaas nai….bs bol raha tha k mera waqt bhi mission pr mushkil se cut ta agr Payal na hoti…

Tarika:{listening that name Tarika asked him abt that girl} Payal! Ye Payal kaun h!? Abhijt:{sensed that She's being jealous whn he decided to tease her more} Payal….vo Darasal mere sath thi ek officer mission pr….Bht pyari lrki thi…uske sath rhte time kaise cut gya pta hi ni chla.. Tarika:Acha mujhse bhi achi thi!

Abhijeet:Nai tumse achi kaise ho skti h….mgr han tumse kam bhi nai thi….{n noticed Tarika's expression which shwd jealously n he smiled but didn't showed her} mgr tum kyu puch rhi ho! Tarika:{tryng to b normal} nai kuch nai ese hi….tumara waqt to ache se cut gya hoga na us Payal k sath….

Abhijt teased her more but whn he saw Tarika at the verge of tears he stopped the car….n turned to her

Abhijeet:Mujhe esa kyu lag raha h k koi bahut jal raha h…

Tarika: Nai to..{turned her face to other side}

Abhijeet:tumhe aj main us lrki se milvata hu jo meri life h…..jisne mujhe firse jina sikhaya….himmat di….milna chahogi usse!{Tarika didn't replyed so Abhijt pointed to left side….at the glass of window of Tarika's side…she saw it n her anger n jealousy turns into a cute wide smile…..watching her smile Abhijt too smiles}

Tarika:[TURNS TO HIM..RUBS OFF HER TEARS}to itni der se tum mujhe tang kr rhe the….{keeps her head on his shoulder n softly hits on his chest } very funny hm…..

Abhijeet:Aur madam ap jis trh se jal rhi thi…bhai mujhe to bada mza aya….vaise isse ek baat ka pta to chl gya…..

Tarika:Kis baat ka?

Abhijeet: k main chahe kisi mission pr bhi jau…tumare liye to one n only main hi hu….

Tarika:koi shaq!{at which both smiles n after dropping Tarika Abhijt too went home….}

Viren became the part of CID family in vry less time…but yet neither Bulbul knew about Viren nor he knew about her…..One day Duo forgot a case file at home n as that day Bulbul's holiday n was going for a movie with her besties so she thought to 1st give that file to Duo at beaureau n then she would go for movie….while she was coming back from beaureau…..

 ** _IN PARKING…_**

Bulbul:{thinking} ye Akru yaha kya kr rha h! jaha tk mujhe pta h is building mein beaureau aur kuch companies k ofiice h…hmm may be kisi company ka naya recruit hoga…..

Viren:{thinking} Ye afat yaha kya kr rhi h….iska yaha kya kam…jaha tk mujhe yaad h ye to college ki student h…..to yaha kya kr rhi h…..[thn spoke} rasta bhatak gyi ho kya! Need help!{just asked casually}

Bulbul:Help aur vo bhi tum jaise akru se!huh! vaise tumhe kisne kaha k mujhe hlp chahiye?! Viren:{angry but trying to b normal}kyonki jaha tk mijhe yaad h tum college student ho aur yaha is building mein koi tution institute bhi ni h….to tumara yaha kya kam!

Bulbul:G nai koi rasta nai bhatki main…kuch kam tha isliye ayi thi….aur agr kabhi rasta bhtk bhi gai to tumse help lene se acha main bhatkna psnd karungi…..{in attitude}n u know what main tumse baat hi kyu kr rhi hu….

Viren:{nw really angry}Tum khud ko…{just thn Bulbul's phone rang n while she was talking on phone Viren moved from there n when she disconnected the call saw Viren going towards building} huh! Akru…pta ni itna saru kyu h…

 ** _Bureau…_**

As Viren came in with a bad mood…Rajat asked him about it…

Viren: kuch nai yar ek lrki h….jb bhi milti h dimag khrab kr deti h…..

Rajat:ooo…lrki! Kya baat h….ate hi lrki mil gyi….kahi kuch khichri to ni pka rhe na!{n winked} Abhijt:{who was working on his desk nearby heard it}kya bhai! Kaun kya khichri pka raha h! Rajat:kuch nai sir…vo ajkl hmare Viren ki kisi lrki se baar baar mulaqat ho rhi h….aur filhal to dono nmein jhagra chl raha h..mgr mujhe lgta h k shayd ye kisi naye rishtey ki shuruat ho….{ n smiles} Viren: {to Abhijt}nai sir….main aur vo jhalli! Not possible! I mean us afat se to koi lrka dosti bhi na krna chahe….

Daya:{who was also listenting that convo}Arey yar koi baat nai…vaise bhi tumpr to koi bhi lrki fida ho jaygi…I mean Look at u…young ho..smart,hndsm,talented achi job h….aur personality to kisi hero se km nai h…..jo bhi lrki tumari life ka hissa hogi…mere khyal se to vo bht lucky hogi…{to abhijt} kiu abhijt!

Abhijeet: han bilkul…..

Just then a case was filed n they began with investigation part….during which Duo said Viren to investigate at a place which co-incidentally was near the same Cinema hall where Bulbul had gone…..

 ** _Here,Outside Cinema Hall…_**

Her friends were already waiting for her when Bulbul arrived there…

Chrn:Kya yar kitni der lga di!

Rajjo: Aur ni to kya di{remmber she calls Bulbul as 'di'} kbse wait kr rhe the hmlog…

Bulbul:Kya btau yar…vo Akru aj fir mila tha…pta ni…kis baat ka Ghamand h usse….

Riya:kaun akru! Kiski baat kr rhi h?

Bulbul:arey yar maine btaya tha na k us din un gundo se ….. R

ajjo:Acha acha vo….lekin vo tujhe mila kaha!{n bulbul Xplained thm evrythng…}

Riya:hmm….kaun h ye Bhaisab! I waanna meet him…dekhe to sahi kaun h jisne use preshan kiya jo hmein tng krti h {n smiles}

Bulbul:{Acha bachu….main tum logo ko tng krti hu!{narrwing her eyes}

Chrn:Arey yar tumlog fir se shuru mat ho jana….{to Bulbul}vo to bs mzak kr rhi thi!

Bulbul:ok baba thik h..mgr Nav,Yashi aur Anku kaha h!

Chrn:Yar vo Nav to Abhishek k sath chali gyi….Anku ko kuch kam tha n Yashi ko as usual permission ni mili…..

Bulbul:{take a deep seigh}hmm…chlo thik h…ab chlo jldi..movie nai dekhni kya!

Rajoo:han han chlo…..

As they were about to move in….those goons who tried to attack Bulbul that day were co incidently presnt there…..they saw Bulbul there alone n this time they were really angry bcz of their pitayi…. Goon 1: Ae pakiya dekh to samne ye vahi lrki h na…

Goon 2: kaunsi bhai!

Goon1: Abey ether uther kya dekh raha h…samne dekh…

Goon2:{saw Bulbul moving in movie Theater}han bhai ye vahi h…aur is baar to pakka akeli h…. Goon1:to chl fir…aj to isse hissab chukta krke rhenge….

All goons moved towards her n one of the goon pushed her with that jurk she was standing in b/w n all those goons surrounding her…

Riya:{to goons}ae ye kya kr rhe ho tum log…choro use{n tried to help Bulbul but one of the goon pushed her n she fell on ground Rajjo n Charn helped her to stand}

Bulbul:{to goons} nai plz mere Doston ko chor do….unhe chor do…

Goon:thik h…hmlog unhe to chor dete h…..lekin tujhe ni chorenge akhir us din ka badla lekr rhenge…aur aj to vo lrka bhi ni h tujhe bchane k liye…..dekhte h aj tujhe kaun bachata h {n with this they took out a dagger n starting movng towrds her bcz of which she got scared…..}

Bulbul:nai tum esa nai kroge…de…de…dekho age mat bado nai to bht bura hoga….

Goon:{still movng twrds her}main bilkul esa hi krunga….aur abhi krunga….yaa..{n moved his dagger with full force n Bulbul closes her eyes with fear}

 **A/N:So,what happnd nxt!Is Bulbul dead ! Wht do you ppl think! Hmm let's c what u ppl think about it….i'll be waiting for ur reviews….so till then… God blss u Tc Plz R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys…wts up! Hmmm…waiting for nxt update!?well here's the next part…..

Last time u read that a goon attacked Bulbul with a dagger n scared Bulbul closes her eyes..

Now Further…..

After a few seconds whn Bulbul opened her eyes n saw she's absolutely alright n not injured by that dagger….then she saw Viren standing in front of her who was holding Goons hand to stop him to hurt her….watching him there both Bulbul n Goons were surprized…..

Viren:Shayd us din ki dhulayi bhul gye tum log…..

Goon:{to other goons} ae tum sab kya dekh rhe ho….maro ise….

N the fight starts….this time too Viren knocks them down….

Viren:{holding a Goon by his collars}agli bar lrki ya kisi aur ko koi nuksan pahuchane ki koshish ki to tumara kya hal hoga ye to mujhe btane ki zarurat nai h….{then pushes him n the goon fell on ground}

Bulbul:{who by nw was standing with her friends came forward to thank him but, he just left from there without evn eyng on him,this made Bulbul fume in anger} ye smjhta kya h khud ko!kahi ka maharaja h!itna ghamand….huh! ise to main… {thn clenches her hand n left frm there n her friends too left }

At beaureau…

Viren:{to ACP Sir}Sir maine pta kiya h…us coffee shop k malik aur vaha kam krne valo ne khooni ko vaha dekha tha lekin usne apni identity goggles aur Hat se chupa rakhi thi isliye kuch khaas pta ni chal paya…

Acp sir:Acha to uski apni pehchan chupa rakhi thi! Hmm…fir bhi vo hmare hath se bachega nai zada der tak….{thn after a few secnds}koi baat nai…..{then noticed blood on his shirt n a dagger injury}arey Viren ye kya! Tumare shirt pr ye khoon….my god tumhe to choot lagi h! ye sab kaise hua…

Till thn Duo also came there…. sensing smthng serious…

Abhijt:{to Acp sir}kya kua sir!

Acp sir:{pointing twrds Viren's injury} ye dekho ye chooot...

Abhijt:ye sb kaise hua!

Viren:{was about to speak when he thought}Nai nai agr sir ko pta chla ki usi lrki ki help krte hue ye ghav laga to kahi ye firse kuch aur na smjhe….[Then spoke} sir darasal kuch gunde kisi lrki ko preshan kr rhe the…jab maine madad krni chahi to us gunde ne chakhu se…..but u don't worry sir…m ok….

Daya:ye pta ni smaj ko kya ho gya h…..larkiyon pr ho rhe atayachar aj kal bht barh gye h…pta ni ye sisila kb khtm hoga…..kher tum ja kr bandage krva lo..jao…

Acp sir:han han…jao…phle bandage krva lo…

Viren:g sir …{n left frm there}

Days passed….CID as usual kept on solving evry case n BULBUL-VIREN kept on meeting coincidently …sometimes Viren helping her n sometime their cute fights….Utill one day…..

It was Sunday morning …Duo were preparing some dish for their angel…not actually preparing but messing up evrything…..just then Abhijt's phone rang….

Bulbul: Bhai apka phone bj raha h…..plz ab to kitchen se bahr nikliye{as she was watching them messing up evrythng}

Abhijt:beta main abhi aya tum dekho to kiska call h…..

Bulbul:uff ye bhai bhi na! ok dekhti hu….{n saw caller ID with Name Viren on it} Bhai kisi Viren ka call h…

Abhijt:Acha acha Viren…ek kam kro call lelo aur usko bolo main bs abhi aya…..

Bulbul:{took the call but as she heard Viren's voice she just froze at her place…}

Abhijt:{came after washing his hands}Bol diya beta Viren ko….

Bulbul:{came out of trance}g..bhai nai…vo …{thn held him his phone n while turning to other side}esa kyu laga k ye us akru ki awaz thi!

Here,…Viren:Ye kis larki ki awaz thi! Kahi vo afat to! Nai nai vo kaise ho skti h….

After talking a few min with Viren Abhijt dissconncted the call…

Daya:kya hua boss!

Abhijt:kuch ni yar use koi case k bare mein janna tha to maine use yahi bula liya…..

Savita Kakki:{after watching the mess}hey bhagwan….{To duo} ye tumdono ne kya kiya rasoi ka hal!

Bulbul: dekha kakki…jb mujrim k piche bhagne vale do kabil afsir khana bnaynge to…Kitchen ka ye haal to hona hi h…..

Savita Kakki: {to duo} Chlo tum dono….hato yaha se…..main krti hu sb…

Bulbul: Rukiye Kakki main bhi apki madad krti hu…{n both the ladies went to kitchen to first clean the mess n thn for preparing breakfast}

After a while Door bell rang…as Duo were busy with Watching news channel n Savita kakki with other house hold jobs…so Bulbul went to open the door…As soon as She opened the door she was surprized to see the person at the door n so as that person….

Bulbul-Viren:{togrther} Tum! Tum yaha kya kr rhe/rhi ho! Main yaha kya kr rha/rhi hu!

Daya: Kaun h bulbul!{watching Viren at door} arey viren tum! Ao ao ander ao…

Bulbul: lekin dada ye!

Abhijt:kya hua! tum dono ko dekh kr lgta h k tum log phle se hi jante ho ek duje ko….

Bulbul:Bhai maine apko us akru k bare mein btaya tha na…yahi to h vo…{n stared Viren with anger}

Bulbul-Viren:{together again} mgr tum yaha kya kr rhe/rhi ho!

Abhijt:arey bhai..tum log phle ye jhagrna bnd kro….acha ruko let me introduce both of you…{to Viren} Viren ye h hmari Choti behn h Bulbul…hmari jaan{n side hugged her….nw to Bulbul} Aur Bulbul…beta ye h hmara naya jabaz officer Viren…..Bht kmal ka detective h ye…..{ both Bulbul-Viren were surprized to knw each other}

Daya:aur han Viren…..tumne itni baar hmari behn ki madad ki…uske liye bht bht shukriya…tum nai jante tumne kitna ehsan kiya h hmpe….

Viren: nai sir plz…ap mere seniour h….ap plz mujhe thanks mat boliye…..

Abhijt: nai Viren fir bhi…thankw so much….{viren just tried to smile}arey tum abhi tk khare kyu ho…ao baitho {n made him sit on sofa n Duo sat at opposite sofa with him}Acha btao…kya loge!chay,,coffee ya kuch thanda!

Viren: nai sir m fine..

Abhijt: arey bhai ese kaise! Kuch to lena hoga….{to Bulbul] Bulbul jao beta zara apni famous chay bna kr lao..{to viren} Bulbul bht achi chay bnati h…m sure u'll too lv it….{but Bulbul was still standing there with folded arms n stayering Viren } Bulbul! {a little louder} Bulbul! { now she came out of trance} Jao…bache…

Bulbul:{Nodded n then went to kitchen prepared tea while Duo were busy discussing a case with Viren….n in b/w Bulbul-Viren were stayering each other..after preparing tea..she thought} to Viren…..bahut akar h na tum mein…Esi chaye pilaungi…k sari akar nikl jaygi…{ n mixed Red chilly Powder in his cup n took that cup to him n gave Duo their cup of tea…N Thought} pio pio …ye chaye tum kabhi nai bhul paoge{smirked}

Viren took a sip n coughed…

Abhijt:kya hua! Achi ni lagi chaye!{Bulbul got scared}

Viren:{luked at Bulbul's scared expressions n thn luked at Abhijt} Nai nai sir….chaye to bht achi h…vo darsal grm chaye ka sip le liya na to isliye…

Abhijt:oh…acah acha…sambhal kr bhai…akhir Hmari Bulbul itni achi chaye bnati h….{n luked at her while she tried to smile n b normal}

Bulbul watched Viren having his tea without any complain…..she was continuously luking at him with surprize n sm guilt…..without even knowing what's going on around her…..After a while…..

Viren:Acha sir main chlta hu….{n left fom there….while Duo busy discussing smthng…n Bulbul still standing there…}

Outside Duo's Home….

Viren was coughing badly…offcourse bcz of that mirchi vali chaye….when Bulbul went to her room n suddenly saw Viren coughing badly from her balcony…..she felt very guilty for her act n hurriedly rushed dwnstairs staightaway went to kitchen took some honey in a n ran out to give him that hny so that he might get relaxed..but all she watched was Viren drove his car n going while coughing…

So ppl,, wht do u think ;) wht w'll b nxt! Hmm….well…for knwing that you have to wait till my nxt update….till thn

God blss u

TC

Plz R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys…..hws u all…..ya ya….i knw u ppl are keen to knw wht'll happn nxt ;) But srry ppl u guys hav to wait for a while for Bulbul-Viren part….hmm..confused! Don't worry u'll get to knw it as the stry will proceede…..

Now Further…

Shreya was lying on bed in her room with a cute smile on her lips..remembring about some evnts that occurred a few days ago….

FLASHBACK…

It was another day….Team was involved in a case…n chasing the criminal n his goons..but suddenly a goon was successful to take hold of Shreya at Gunpoint…..

Daya:Ae…chorde use…

Goon:Ese kaise chor du! Ye to meri azadi ka ticket h….

Abhijt:Dekho hmari officer ko chor do….nai to….

Goon:Nai to kya han! Kuch nai kr skte tum log…..jb tk is lrki ko main chor ni deta …main janta hun tum log kuch ni kroge…..ab hato mere raste se vrna is lrki k sath yahin se kud jaunga{as they were at terrace}

Daya:nai…nai…tum esa kuch ni kroge…thik h hum tumhe jane denge mgr tum Shreya ko chor do…{n signals smthing to Shreya with his eyes which She understands n noddes…while goon was abt to run by taking cover of Shreya she jerks him….but both gets disbalanced n fall from terrace..But Daya jumps n saves Shreya}

Daya:{after saving her} tum…tum thik ho na!

Shreya:yes sir…m ok…thnks…{she cud see Daya's relaxed expressions after saving her….n she thinks}Main janti hu sir….ap meri bht prvah krte h….ho skta h k ek colleage k liye ye apki care ho lekin main janti hu ye us care se barhkr h…..

Abhijt:{T o both Daya-Shreya}tum dono thik to ho…..{at which both noddes as yes}

At Beaureau…

Team was completing the report of the same case when Abhijt goes to Daya…

…

Abhijt:Daya…mere bhai aj tune sbke samne vo baat saf jahir krdi jo tu abhi tk jban pr na la ska….plz ab to ye baat apne muh se bol de…

Daya:{while doing smthng on his PC}…kaunsi baat boss! Tum kis bare mein baat kr rhe ho…!

Abhijt:main Shreya ki baat kr rha hu..{listening Shreya's name Daya bcmz alert}dekho yar ye to hmsb jante h k tum dono hi ek dusre ko psnd krte ho…to fir tum use khud bol kyu ni dete….

Daya:{nw stnding n turning to other side}Abhijt tum mera ateet jante ho…maine jis shakhs ko sbse zada pyar kiya…vo hmesha mujhse door ho gya….ab main nai chahta ki is baar bhi kuch esa ho…

Abhijt:{squeezed his shoulder}dekho yar main manta hu…jo kuch tumne apni life mein dekha vo sb asan nai tha…mgr mere bhai ye zaruri to nai k jo kuch phle hua vo ab bhi ho….

Daya:Nai Abhijt…..tumhe pta h main phle Shreya ko apne dil ki baat btana chahta tha mgr tumne dekha na aj Shreya mrte mrte bachi h…..{Shreya came there to ask smthng whn she heard smthng that made her shocked} nai main Shreya se door ho jaunga…main usse keh dunga k main usse pyar ni krta…

Listening his wrds a file fell dwn frm her hands n her eyes got moist….Whn Daya turned n saw this..he felt helpless….

Daya:Shreya! Vo main…

Shreya:maine sb sunliya sir….thnkw meri ye gltfhmi door krne k liye k apke dil mein mere liye ek khaas jgh h….thnkw so much meri ankhe kholne k liye….{n left frm there crying}

Abhjt:ye tune kya kiya yar…rula diya na bechari ko….

Daya: Lekin Abhijt!

Abhijt:lekin vekin kuch nai jb tk tu use mna ni leta mujhse baat mat krna..{as he knew his Younger brthr wud definetely cm up with sm solution so he said it intentionally }

That night was very difficult to paas for both {Dareya}….but Daya came up wid a solution….the nxt Day in evening …..Tarika n Purvi took Shreya to a place giving her an excuse of a problem …..but whn they reached there…all lights were off n dark evrywhere….thn suddenly she noticed both Tarika n Purvi missing…

Shreya:ye dono kaha chali gayi…kahi kisi musibt mein! N took out her gun n started finding thm….but suddenly she saw her n Daya's pics flashing on a screen…n a familiar voice singing the song…..

YAHI DUBE DIN MERE

YAHI HOTE HAIN SAVERE

YAHIN MARNA AUR JEENA

YAHIN MANDIR AUR MADEENA..*2

TERI GALIYAN…GALIYAN TERI , GALIYAN…

MUJHKO BHAVEEIN TERI GALIYAN, GALIYAN

YUHIN TARPAVEIN ,GALIYAN TERI GALLLIYAN..GALLIYAN….

TU MERI NENDOO MEIN SOTA HAI

TU MERE ASHQO MEIN ROTA HAI

SARGOSHI SI HAI KHAYALON MEIN TU NA HO,

PHIR BHI TU HOTA HAI

HAI SILA….TU MERE DARD KA….

She'z continually searching for that voice…whn under a spotlight she saw that person ….he was continuouslly stepping forwards to her …..n cmz n stands in front of her…a cute eyelock n he sings again holding her hands…

KAISA HAI RISHTA TERA MERA

BE-CHEHRA PHIR BHI KITNA GEHRA

YE LAMHE,YE LAMHE RESHAM SE

KHO JAYEIN….KHO NA JAAYEIN HUMSE

KAAFILA…WAQT KA….ROK LE…ABR SE JUDA NA HO

TERI GALLIYAN…GALLIYAN TERI GALLIYAN…

MUJHKO BHAAVEIN TERI GALLIYAN…

TERI GALLIYAN…GALLIYAN TERI GALLIYAN…YUHIN TARPAVE TERI GALLIYAN….

N with this he bent on his knees n firstly said sorry to her n then purposed her…

Shreya:{Still shocked} ye…ye sach h ya koi spna…..!

Daya:ye vo spna h…jo sach hone ja raha h {n gave a beautiful rose to her which she happily accepts …with this all lights turns on n she was stunned to see whole team except Oldie duo….Shreya luked at Daya with in surprize}

Daya:{smiles}maine tumara dil sbke samne dukhaya to to tumse mafi bhi to sbke samne hi mangta na….

Shreya smiles n huggs him….hppy tears rooling dwn her cheeks….

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Remembering all this she sleeps with a sweet smile on her face…

Lo bhai….this chapter is done….hope I did justice with Dareya fans….plz let me knw by ur reviews…

Till thn

God blss u

Tc

Plz R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys…..here's ur nxt update…

Bulbul's College…

It was lunch time she was sitting in canteen with her friends but seemed not intersting in having lunch….

Anku:kya hua Bulbul kaha kho gai!

Bulbul:kahi nai yar ese hi…..

Rajoo:Nai nai di…koi to baat h k tu ese chupchap bethi h….

Riya:han vaise bhi Bulbul aur Shanti! Door door tk koi vasta nai…{all girls laugh including Bulbul}

Bulbul:nai yar ….esi koi baat nai h….

Yashi:Nai yar…sach mein bol na…akhir tu preshan kyu h!?

Bulbul:{took a deep seigh} yar vo…Kharoos k bare mein to tum log jante ho na….darasal uska nam Viren h aur vo CID mein naya officer h…aur…..{told thm evrythng abt their fight n that chilly pwder in tea n after that his condition }

Riya:hey bhagwan! {to Bulbul}ye tune kya kiya….us bechare ki chaye mein mirchi dal di…hadd h yar..

Bulbul: I knw yar….bs isi baat ka afsoos h k maine uske sath itna bura kiya…aur agr vo chahta to Bhai ko meri shikayat kr skta tha…mgr usne esa kuch ni kiya….ab mujhe ye guilt ander hi ander preshan kr rha h….kb se koshish kr rhi hu k use ek baar srry bol pau lekin kabhi vo busy hota h to kabhi mere paas time ni hota….{n bent her head dwn}

Yashi:Chl koi na abhi k liye shant ho ja..…vaise mujhe to kuch grbr lag rhi h..{smiles evilly}

Bulbul:kaisi garbar!?

Yashi:yahi k kahin tujhe usse pyar vyar to ni ho gya! Riya ne btaya tha k vo dikhne mein to bht handsm h {winks ;)}

Bulbul:kya yar tum log bhi na…..maine btaya na bs ye mera guilt h aur jaisa tum log smjh rhe ho vaisa kuch ni h…

As she was still lukin disturbed so all girls decided to go for shopping that evng…..Co-incidentally Viren was also shopping there along with Pankaj n Rajat….as the boys were done with their shopping they were about to go back when they rememberd that their one bag is left at the shop n Rajat went to bring that bag n Pankaj n Viren were waiting for him while talking….suddenly one of some girlz who were passing from there struck with him{Viren} n was about to fall whn Viren held her from her waist n a cute eye lock….yes that girl was none other than Bulbul….Pankaj n rest girlz were just lukin at them….Viren was the first to come out of trance….he made Bulbul stand ….

Bulbul:{smiled} Thanks n m srry main hi dekh kr nai chl rhi thi…

Viren: that's ok…

Rajat:{who till now had cm back} Arey Bulbul ! tum yaha!

Bulbul:{She calls Rajat as Dost} han dost vo main yaha friends k sath shopping krne ayi thi….n ap log bhi …haina….

Rajat:han….aur dekho ye Pankaj ka bacha ye bag shop mein hi bhul aya tha…bs vahin lekr aya hu..ab bs hm log nikl rhe h….

Bulbul:hmlogo ki bhi shopping ho chuki h…bs hm bhi nikl rhe h….

Rajat:ok….chlo fir hm chlte h…bye…

Bulbul:bye…..

Yashi:hmm to ye h vo Akru bhaisab…..hmm..not bad yar…kitna smart n dashing hai…..aur jaise usne tujhe girne se bachaya abhi …uff! So romantic…

Bulbul:plz yar ab tu yaha mat shuru ho jana…maine bola na esa kuch ni h…ab chlo …

All girlz moves out of the mall n go to their respective homes…..Days passed like this but still Bulbul was lukin for an opportunity to say sorry to Viren….n one day she got this opprtunity too…as Duo had invited the team for Dinner after solving a very high profile complicated case…..After Dinner it was time for sweet dish….N in that….Kheer was there…..

Pankaj:{to Savita kakki}wow Kakki kheer to bht hi achi bnayi h apne…

Viren:G Kakki apke hathon mein to jaduu h….phle Dinner itna acha tha aur ab ye kheer …mza a gya…..

Savita kakki:{smiles} Khana to maine bnaya tha…lekin kheer maine ni bnayi….ye jadoo to kisi aur k hathon ka h….

Sachin:ap kiski baat kr rhi h kakki!

Savita Kakki:{smiles n points twrds Bulbul} pta ni kya hua aj achanak se Bulbul bitiya boli k aj vo meri madad kregi khana bnane mein…maine baki kam to kisi trh ni krne diya…..mgr ye bhi to fir ziddi h…Kheer isne khud hi bnayi…..

Viren:{murmures} huh! Zidddi afat…

Acp sir: Arey wah beta…..tum to bht achi cook ho….

Bulbul:Nai Gp esa ni h..chand dishes seekh jane se achi cook thori na bnungi…jb bht sari dishes seekh lungi tb keh skti hu main khud ko cook….

Dr.S:{smiles n speaks to Acp sir} dekha boss kitni syani batein krne lag gayi h….lgta h iske liye lrka dhundhna shuru kr dena chahiye….

Bulbul:kya sir….ap kaisi batein kr rhe ho…ap kyu illegal kam krne ki baat kr rhe ho!

Dr.S: illegal kam!

Bulbul:{smiles evilly} han ….akhir child marriyage ek crime hi to h…

At this all burst out laughing….after this all some of them left n some were still there as they usually don't get much time for get togethers…..Viren Pankaj n Vishal were there in garden n rest all inside home…three of the boys were having a casual talk…..when Bulbul thought that it is a good opportunity to say sorry to Viren…..

Bulbul:{while cmg in garden}amm…Vishal, Pankaj aplogo ko Bhai ander bula rhe h…..

Both boys left n went in leaving Bulbul-Viren in garden….

Bulbul:{as Viren was standing with his back towards her }I just wnt to say sorry n thanks …..

Viren:{turning back}kis baat k liye!

Bulbul: thnkw un sabhi time k liye whn u helped me aur srry us din maine tumari chaye mein …..tum chahte to usi wqt bhai se mujhe dant dilva skte the …mgr tumne esa ni kiya! Uske kiye bhi thnks….{after a pause} vaise tumne usdin chaye bina uff tk kiye pi li….mgr bhai ko kuch ni btaya….esa kyu kiya…..!

Viren:dekho in sb ka jwab dena mujhe nai lgta h koi zaruri h….aur Rhi baat tumare thnkw ki…tumari jgh koi aur bhi hota to bhi main uski madad krta….nw excuse me…{he was a little rude n when he was about to leave}

Bulbul:Tum itne Saru kyu ho…..tumari mumma ne tumhe larkiyon se baat krne ki tamiz nai sikhayi kya….main to bs tumhe srry bolna chahti thi for what I did mgr tum uske bhi layak nai…..

Viren:{as this was enough for him to get hyper he turned back n steeped forward }aur tum janti ho tum kis layak ho…..tumare to do kan pr lagani chahiye…Abhijt sir aur Daya sir aur baki logo k pyar ne tumhe bigar kr rakh diya h…kabhi koi taklif se guzri hoti to shayd itni ziddi aur badtmeez nai hoti{he was continuoslyy stepping frwrd n she was steeping backwrd n it stopped whn she struck wid lawn swing n fell on it n Viren's both arms on her each side }main akru hi sahi lekin tum nihayti badtmeez aur ziddi lrki ho….mann to krta h k ek lgau tumare{n pics his hand to slap her but stops himself for doing so but Bulbul closes her eyes in fear…n whn she opened her eyes she saw Viren going inside the home…she rubbed off her tears n after a while went in}

Bulbul:{to Abhijt} bhai vo main bht thak gayi hu….sone ja rhi hu..gud nt..{to rest of people} sorry guys…..u all enjoy…gud nt….

Savita Kakki:kya hua bitiya! Tum preshan lag rhi ho! Tumari tabiyat to thik h na….

Bulbul:{trying to b nrml}g..kakki vo hlka sa sir dard ho rha h…rest krungi to thik ho jaungi {sayng this she just rushed to her room locked her door n starting crying….she didn't know when she slept while crying..}

Nxt day…..

As she was in habit of calling or msging Duo whenever in college she gets free…but that day no call or msg to duo made them worried ….when they tried her no. it was not reachable….so Daya called her friends about her n got to know that she seemed disturbed so she left early…now they don't know where she was…but they{duo} knew where she cud b when she is disturbed….as they were not free that moment so they sent Freedy,Pankaj n Viren to a place to find about her …as three of them reached that place they saw Bulbul playing n talking with kids….Yes it was an orphanage n whenever she gets disturbed she goes there….

Freedy:{to Viren} sir main Daya sir ko call krke bta deta hu k Bulbul yahi h…..[to which Viren nodes]

Pankaj:sir..vo mujhe bht zor se lagi h…..main abhi aya {sayng this he too left}

Viren was lukin here n there but cudn't stop himself watching her play n talking with those kids…..as there was no big ,imp case was reported so Acp sir let three of the officers to stay there …

Viren:{to freedy}Freedy ye Bulbul hmesha preshan hone pr yahi ati h….ye baat Abhijt sir ko itne yakin se kaise pta thi!

Freedy:kiyunki sir Bulbul sirf undono {duo} ki behn hi nai h…unki jaan h…ek beti ki trh pala h undono ne use…..vo sirf 5 sal ki thi jb unki maa guzr gai aur pita to kafi phle hi guzr gye the…. tb se dono bhaiyon ne Bulbul ko beti ki trh pala h….maa,baap,bhai,behn sb ka pyar diya…..use kisi cheez ki koi kami ni hone di…use sambhalti chahe Savita kakki thi lekin jb bhi vo log duty se vapis jate…..bs teeno apas mein hi kahi kho jate….use dekh kr dono bhaiyon ki thakan dur ho jati….chott use lgti aur dard dono bhaiyon ko hota….mgr han agr vo usse pyar bhi krte h…to glti krne pr dant bhi lgate h..aur jb vo udaas ho jay to use mnate bhi khud h…aur hmlogo ne to use bht choti c thi tb se dekha h….han thori natkhat zarur h mgr dil ki bht achi h…..kabhi kisi ko spne mein bhi nuksan nai pahuncha skti…..ab jb mujhe itna sb pta h to socho Abhijt sir to uski rag rag se vakif honge na…

Viren:{was listening him very carefully n at times lukin at her}hmm…ye baat to h….

Pankaj:{to viren}sir sham ho gai h…ab hmein chlna chahiye….

Viren:{noddes} ha chlo…tum zra use{signalling twrds her} bula lao…..

After that four of thm were in car n Viren driving….Freedy sitting at front besides Viren n Pankaj n Bulbul at back seat…..Freedy n Pankaj were talking but Bulbul-Viren were just nodding n talked only whn needed…..Viren was lukin at her from rare view mirror….after dropping Freedy n Pnkaj only Bulbul–Viren were left ….

Viren:{mock cough} uhhoo! Amm…tum zra…{but before he cud say it…Bulbul from back seat came to sit at front seat besides him but didn't luked or evn talked to him}

After a while they were at traffic signal n a kid came there begging…..he was about to give him some money when a person who was also standing at signal on his bike said…

Prsn:Arey bhaisab…rehne do in logo ko paise naio dene chaiye…apko pta nai h…ye log subh se shaam tk paise mangte h fir sham ko ja kr shrab pite h jua khelte h..aur pta nai kaha kaha urathe h paise….

Viren:acha agr itna hi pta h tumhe to kabhi in logo ko koi kam dilvaya!  
Prsn:kaun in logo k muh lage aur main koi free thori na hu inlogo ko kam dilvane k liye…

Viren:Dekho bhaisab inki bhi koi majburi rhti hogi …khushi se to ye kam koi ni krta…{n gave some money to that kid n tapped on his face but he noticed the kid was having fever}Beta tumhe to bukhar h..ja kr thora aram kyu ni krte…

Kid: Nai bhaiya…hmlog chache kitne bhi bimar ya bhukhe kyu na ho aram nai kr skte nai to Damu seth hmein chorega nai…{on asking further the kid told him that a Goon named Damu bhai or Damu seth is the boss of this begging racket n whnever a new kid is found by him…he cut their arms n legs…make thm blind n make thm begg at signals n railway stations etc he also took him to the place where all other kids n their parents lives …on seeing their critical conditions Viren gets really hyper...}

Viren:Kaha milega ye Damu seth!

Kid: bhaiya vo ane hi vala hoga…ap dono{bulbul-Viren} yaha se chle jao nai to kahi vo apko koi nuksan na pahuncha de….

Viren:Vo esa krne ke layak bchega tb na….aj se aplog ye kam nai karoge…dekhta hu kaise krvata h vo ap sb se ye kam!

After a while Damu seth came….

Damu seth: ae tum log kha kha kr pre hue ho yaha….bheekh kya tumara baap mangega ..chlo jao sb log apne kam pr aur adhi raat se phle vapis aye to…tum log fir mujhe jante ho….

Kid:{the same kid} aj se hmlog ye kam nai krenge….

Goon:{pulls his ears}kya bola be…Damu bhai ko na bolta h…

Damu Seth:Ae munna…..{to goon} chorde use…..main bhi to janu k jo log mujh se thar thar kampte the unmein itni himmat kaha se ayi….ae{to kid} kya be akhir itni himmat tujhmein dali kisne be….

Viren:Maine…..aur tune suna na bache ne kya kaha ab se ye log ye kam nai krenge …aur han chupchap khud ko police ko surrender krdo nai to esi halat krunga k bheekh mangne k layak bhi ni rahoge…

Damu Seth:{watched Viren n Bulbul cmg out from behind a pillar} Kaun h be tu…..jo mujhe Damu seth ko usi k adde pr a k dhamka raha h….aur ye item kaun hai….mere liye laya kya ise..han..han!{ n laughs evilly…n said to his goons} ae jao re mar dalo ise aur vo lrki yaha mere paas le ao..

As those goons steeped forward Bulbul got scared n hide herself behind Viren….n Viren clenched his fist…when those goons approached near…he attacked them like a fiery lion….he knocked them all down n at last Gave Damu seth to those people who bet him brutely …after a while police also came there as they were already informed by viren…..after that Police took all those goons n Damu seth…..all people thanked thm…..

A lady:{to Viren}Beta tumne hmein aur hmare bachon ko is daldal se nikala …tumara ehsaan hm kaise chuka paynge!{n folds her hands in front of him}

Viren:{he immideately held her folded hands}nai maji esa mat kahiye….ye to mera farz tha…agr meri jgh koi aur bhi hota to yahi krta…

A Man:nai beta tum to ek masiha bnkr yah aye aur hmein is kamse azadi dilvayi….bhagwan tumhe lmbi umar de….

Lady:{to Bulbul} Beti tum bht bhagyashali ho jo tumhe esa pyar krne vala lrka mila…bhagwan tumari jori salamat rakhe….

Bulbul:{luked at Viren n thn spoke}Nai maji hm to dost bhi nai…..{till thn Kids took Viren with thm n he was smiling n talking to thm}hm sirf dost h…..

Lady:koi baat nai beta ….fir bhi mai dua krungi ki tumhe uske jaisa acha insan mile….{Till thn Viren had already called an NGO n those Ngo ppl took thm all with thm}

Viren:{to Bulbul}Bht waqt ho chuka h….Daya sir aur Abhijt sir preshan ho rhe honge…..chlo ….

Bulbul just nodded n follwed him….now the atmosphere in car was totally changed….both were still not talking to eachh other but now it was not anger…it was something else… After a while they reached Her home…after drooping her home he drove towards his home…..Duo were already waiting for her…they asked her hw did she got so late so she explained them evrything but a weird thing was that she didn't even used words 'SARU' or 'KHARROS' for him…

Nxt Morning….Duo's Home…

Door bell rang…n Bulbul opned the door….Viren was standing at the door…

Bulbul:Tum yaha! Bhai se kuch kam tha!

Viren:{giving her a book which she left in his car last night as frm college she went to orphanage last day} Nai vo main…ye tumari book dene aya tha…..kl vo tum meri gari mein hi bhul gai thi….

Bulbul:{took her book n smiled}thnks…tum bahr kyu khare ho…. ao..ander ao….

Daya:{cmg dwnstairs as ready for beaureau} kaun h Guriya!

Bulbul:Bhai vo Viren aya h…kl meri book uski gari mein chuut gayi thi to vahi lautane aya h….

Daya: arey bhai Viren vaha drwaze pr kyu khare ho! Ander ao….

Viren:nai sir main bs Book lautane aya tha…ab main chlta hu…

Abijt:{who till nw also came there}arey bhai Viren ese kaise chle tum..ao Nashta taiyar h…ao..sath mein krte h…

Daya:han Viren ao…

Viren: Arey nai sir…main abhi nashta krke aya hu….ab mein niklta hu…

Abhijt:Viren..c'mmn no formalities aur vaise bhi hmein kl k liye tumhe thnks bhi bolna h…

Viren:{confused} sir !

Daya:han Viren hmein Bulbul ne btaya k kaise tumne kl na sirf un garib logo ko Damu bhai se azad krvaya blki Bulbul lo bhi bachaya aur sahi salamat ghr tk drop kiya…thnkw so much…

Viren:Nai sir esa keh kr mujhe shrminda na kijiye…ye to mera farz tha….

Savita kakki:Bachho ao nashta krlo nai to late ho jaoge….

Abhijt:G kakki abhi aye…{to Viren} chlo ao..nashta krte h…

Viren:{ cud nt refuse nw bcz they were insisting him with lv…}chaliye…

Bulbul:Viren!

Viren:{turns back}han bolo…

Bulbul:Darasal pichle dino jokuch bhi hua….hmari phli mulaqat se kl raat tk hm sirf lrte jhgrte aye….m really srry un sabhi gltiyon aur shararton k liye jb maine tumhe preshan kiya n thnks for evrytime u hlped me…

Viren:{smiles} Nai Bulbul darasal m srry vo us raat maine tum pr kuch zada hi chilla diya…m srry for that…

Bulbul:koi baat nai…..to hisab barabar hua….so do u think we cud be friends {n forwards her hand}

Viren:{after thinking for a few seconds} I think we already are friends {n shakes hand with her}

Daya: arey yar tumlogo ne nashta krna h ya nai!

Bulbul:G bhai abhi aye…{both moves twrds dinning with a sweet smile on their faces}

Nw both having their breakfast….with music of "Dil Duffer" song plyng in background …..from now Bulbul use to cm to beaureau when free n team whenever gets time for spending together …both meet{ _Bulbul_ -Viren} with the song playing in background…

Auni Pauni Harkaton Pe Teri, Khul Ke Hsta Hua

Aarhi Tedhi Teri Ahaton Pe,Ahein Bharta Hua

Phle To Sensible Sa, Ye Mera Diwana Dil Tha

Kya Isko Ho Gya,Najane Kya Hua

Sochta Hu Raat Bhar, Kyu Hua Hai Dil Duffer

Bin Btaye Is Kadar, Kyu Hua Hai Dil Duffer

Nw Bulbul in her classroom…

Sochti Hu Raat Bhar, Kyu Hua Hai Dil Duffer

Bin Btaye Is Kadar, Kyu Hua H Dil Duffer…

Team at picnic after Boys vs girlz team playing cricket….talking to chatting n smiling n having food….Viren lukin at Bulbul chori chori ;)

Barsatein Bin Badalon K Bina,Vo Krvade

Hasti Hai Jab Vo,Kabhi Yuhi

Bina Kahe Kahin Yuhi,Ura K Bs Le Jati Hai Vo

Ae Dil Suno Na Zara Kehna Mera,Piche Uske Tu

Ankhen Miche Kyu,Bhage Jane De Jay Vo Kidher

Nw Bulbul lukin at him while he was talking to boys….

Sochti Hu Raat Bhar, Kyu Hua Hai Dil Duffer…..

Bin Bataye Is Kadar, Kyu Hua Hai Dil Duffer…..

Auni Pauni Teri Harqaton Pe, Khul Ke Hasta Hua…

Arthi Tedhi Teri Ahaton Pe, Ahein Bharta Hua

Phle To Sensible Sa ,Ye Mera Diwana Dil Tha

Kya Isko Ho Gya,Na Janein Kya Hua….

Viren in his room…thnking abt her…

Sochta hu raat bhar,kyu hua hai Dil duffer

Bulbul singing in her room…

Bin btaye is kadar,kyu hua hai dil duffer….

N they goes in a dreamy sleep while thinking abt each other with a sweet smile creeping their lips…..

So,how was this part ppl! Hope u enjoyed reading it….but guys khush mat hona bcoz abhi ye baat dono ne ek duje ko confess ni ki…n wht abt Duo!will they approve this relationship! Wht will happn whn they'll get to knw abt it ;) ;) for knowing more..stay tuned…..

Till thn

God blss u

Tc

Plz R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys….here's the nxt part…..

Abhirika n Dareya had planned to go out for dinner n long drive but at last moment Duo cancelled it without a great importance…Tarika-Shreya obviously felt bad about it so they decided to tease n teach a lesson to duo…..

At Beaureau….[evng time]…

All were just finishing up their pending works when Tarika came there….after sayng hello to evry one she went to Shreya…..

Tarika:Chlein Shreya! Fir hmein ready bhi to hona h….

Shreya:Han bs ye file Cmplete to ho gai h…ab bs 2 min ….

Duo who by now came there…

Abhijt:kya bhai! Tum dono kahi ghoomne ja rhi ho!

Tarika:Han Abhijt vo drsal tum dono ne to hmare sath ghoomne ka plan cancel kr diya….mgr thnks to Vaibhav n sumit….vo log hmein aj Dinner n Movie k liye leja rhe h…..{to Shreya} Arey yar jldi kr na….

Abhijt:Kya Vai….Vaibhav!

Daya:Aur ye Sumit kaun hai!

Tarika: Arey Sumit..vo Vaibhav ka dost h…ek do baar mili hu usse…he's really a gud guy…..

Shreya:{who by nw had cmpleted her work n ready to go} To chlein Tarika!

Abhijt:tumdono unke sath nai jaogi…..

Daya:Han bilkul…Vaibhav pr chlo hm kisi trh bharosa kr bhi le..mgr ye Sumit…hmein ni pta k vo kaisa lrka h…tum dono unke sath nai jaogi…

Tarika:Maine kaha na main Sumit se mil chuki hu…aur dono bht ache lrke h..aur han mujhe dono pr bura bharosa…

Abhijt:lekin….

Tarika:lekin kya han! Maine bola na mujhe unpe bharosa hai….iska matlb tumhe mere insan prkhne pr bharosa nai{shwng mock anger}

Abhijt:{suddenly} nai…..

Tarika:{narrwng her eyes} Kya kaha!

Abhijt:nai mera matlab…vo vo….

Daya:{cms to defend his bro}Ab..abhijt k khnae ka matlb h ki hmein tumpr to bharosa h…lekin unka kya! Kb niyat bdl jay….

Shreya:Arey sir….ap ese hi preshan ho rhe h…..esa kuch ni hoga…aur by chance kuch grbr hui bhi to aplog bhuliye mat hm bhi CID cops h….

Daya was about to say something when Girls left for beaureau ….

Abhijt: Is Vaibhav ko to main….ye Tarika pta ni kyu uspe itna bharosa krti h…..

Daya: Tarika ka to fir bhi thik h….Vaibhav uska dost h…lekin ye Sumit! Aur kya Zarurat thi Shreya ko bhi jane ki!

Abhijt:Kya matlb!

Daya: Arey mera matlb…kya zarurat thi dono lrkiyon ko unke sath jane ki….nai boss hm hath pe hath rakh k nai baith skte…..hmein kuch to krna hoga…..

Abhijt:to chlo Hm bhi chlte h dekhte h ye Vaibhav aur Sumit hmare hote dono lrkiyo ko kaise ghumate h…

Daya:Ha chlo…

N duo left the beaureau n finally reached the Restraunt where Girls went after changing….thy saw both girls took a corner table n seemed waiting for both boys n when waiter came to them foe taking order they said him something n after a while went to washroom…

Daya:Acha hua boss vo dono abhi tk nai aye aur agr aye bhi to unhe vapis jana hoga kiunki hmdono h na dono lrkiyon k sath….chlo unke ane se phle lrkiyon ko join kr lete h…'

Abhijt:Han chlo…..{n they settled on that table} Ab dekhte h kaise vo Vaibhav aur Sumit ate h yaha….

Girls who were watching thrm all along from behind a pillar n decided to tease them more…while coming towards the table they pretended not seen the Duo n starting Appriciating Vaibhav n Sumit n making Duo jealous…..when it was enough to bear that any more Duo turned back…n Girls pretended to b shocked….

Tarika: Ap dono yaha!

Shreya: Han aur Sumit Vaibhav nai ye kya abhi tk!

Daya:lgta h tumlog hmein yaha dekh kr khush nai ho….

Abhijt:Han Daya tabhi to hmari buraui aur undono ki tarif chl rhi thi abhi{luked at Tarika}

Watchng there jealous xpressions girls burst out lauhing….at which Duo got confused….

Daya:kya! Hmlogo ne koi joke sunaya kya!

Tarika:just luk at ur xpressions…jaln k mare kaise laal ho gye ho ap dono…Areya baaba hmlogo ne mzak kiya tha…koi Vaibhav ya Sumit ni ane vale…hm logo ne esa aplogo ko yaha bulane k liye kiya….

Shreya: Han kiyunki aplogo ne hmaein ghumane ka plan drop kr diya to hmne ye plan bnaya…..

Nw Duo got relaxed that it was only a plan…

Abhijt: Acha g! Bari smart ho gayi ho….

Daya:Han boss hongi bhi kiu ni..akhir CID k Do SR. cops ki hone vali biwiyan h…{to both grlz} Kiu sahi kaha na…..{At which both grlz blushed…..till nw Waiter came for tking order…both couples ordered for dinner n after having dinner they went to beach }

At Beach…..

Abhika n Dareya were walking along beach …Cold water touching their feet….

Tarika:{to Shreya} Shreya vaise aj mza to bht aya….

Shreya; Han Tarika ye baat to h….dono kaise jal rhe the….

Tarika: hmm…vaise just think k agr sachmein Vaibhav aur Sumit hmare sath Dinner k liyeate to!1

Abhijt:To unka to jo hota so hota….tum logo ko bhi nai chorte{irritated Abhijt spoke it}

Shreya:Acha sir! To ap kya krte…Dnt lgate hmein…

Daya: nai dant to ni lgate mgr…{Stepping frwrd}

Shreya:[ A little scared} Mgr….

Daya: abhi btata hu…

Both grlz sensed smthng naughty in their eyes n started running…Duo exchanged glances n smiled…Now imagine "Mast magan" song playing in back ground…

*Abhijt Held Tarika's hand…

AKHIYAN KREIN G HAZOORI,

MANGE HAI TERI MANZURII

KAJRA SIYAHI,DIN RANG JAYE

TERI KASTURI RAIEN JAGAYE

*Nw Tarika hugging Abhijt but her eyes closed…..

MAN MAST MAGAN MANN MAST MAGAN…

BS TERA NAM DAUHRAYE…..

*Tarika opens her eyes… n sings lukin at him…..

JOGIYA JOG LAGAKE

VAKHRA ROG LAGAKE

ISHQ KI DHUNI ROZ JALAYE…

*Tarika firstly going away from him but thn again came to him n huggs him…

UTHTA DHUAN TO KAISE CHUPAYE….

MAN MAST MAGAN MANN MAST MAGAN

BS TERA NAMM DAUHRAYE

*Daya lukin at Shreya frm a distance…n singing…

ORH K DHANI PREET KI CHADAR

AYA TERE SHEHR MEIN RANJHA TERA

DUNIYA ZAMANA JHOOTHA FASANA

JINE MARNE KA VADA SANCHA MERA

*Shreya slowly slowly cms to him n huggs him…

SHESH MAHAL NA MUJHKO SUHAYE

TUJH SANG SUKHI ROTI BHAYE

*Abhirika n Dareya together while walking along beach n th moving twrds their car…..

MANN MAST MAGAN MANN MAST MAGAN

BS TERA NAM DAUHRAYE

MANN MAST MAGAN MANN MAST MAGAN BS TERA NAMM…..DAUHRAYE….

N thn after dropping grlz at their home Duo went tp their home…..

Nxt day….evng time…Bulbul after sm shopping with friends came out of mall n after biding bye to her friends she came where Driver Dada were already waiting for her…..after keeping her shopping bags in car whn she was abt to sit in …..A boy came n closed the door of car…

Bulbul:Ye kya badtamizi h Tushar!

Tushar: vo kya h na Bulbul darling…tumhe dekhkr main khud ko rok nai pata..aur ye badtmizi nai h….mera pyar h…tum to janti ho main tumhe kitna chahta hu…..

Bulbul:Oh wht Rubbish! Just shut up! Rasta choro mera….

Tushar: its not rubbish bby…tum kyu mera pyar ni samajhti!

Bulbul: Dekho Tushar! Maine tumhe phle bhi kaha h….aur ab bhi keh rhi hu….main tumhe pyar nai krti…tum sirf mere dost ho..aur agr tumne mujhe preshan krna bnd ni kiya to ye bachi kuchi dosti bhi khtm ho jaygi…smjhe tum…ab hato mere raste se…

Tushar:Nai aaj to main tumari han sune bina yaha se hilne vala nai….

Bulbul:Tushar dekho pagal mat bano…hato mere raste se….nai to..

Tushar:{nw serious tone} Nai to kya kregi han!

Bulbul:Tum shayd bhul rhe ho k main kaun hu aur kiski Behn hu….Agr mere bhaiyon ko pta chla k tum mujhe preshan kr rhe ho to tumhe Salakhon k piche dale ya nai ye to vahi janein lekin tumara kya haal krenge ye to main bhi nai janti…ab hatooo{n tries to open the Door of the car But Tushar held her hand n whn Driver Dada came to help her…Tushar hit him n his head collided with car n started bleeding at which she screamed} dada! {to Tushar} tum pagal ho gye ho! Ye tumne kya kiya! choro mujhe…..

While she was struggling hard for geeting herself free from his grip he was continuosly tightening it n tried to take her with him whn smone came n held Tushar's hand stopping him…watching him there Bulbul gets schocked first n thn got hppy…..

So who's that man! Daya! Abhijt! Or smone else…..HMM…I'll let u knw in nxt update….so u ppl stay tuned…..

Till thn

God blss u

Tc

Plz R& R


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys… Here's the nxt part….

In last chapter you read that….

{While she was struggling hard for getting herself free from Tushar's grip he was continuosly tightening it n tried to take her with him whn someone came n held Tushar's hand stopping him…watching him there Bulbul gets shocked first n then got hppy}

Nw further…

Viren holded Tushar's hand so tight that he left Bulbul's hand and Viren came in front of Tushar in order to give cover to her…..

Tushar:{to Viren} Tu kaun h jo mere aur iske {lukin at Bulbul} bich a rha h!

Viren: Zaruri ye nai k main kaun hu! Zaruri ye h ki tumari is harkat k liye main tumara kya hal kr skta hu…..

Tushar: Acha kya krega! Zra main bhi to sunu!

Viren: {clenching his fist} mann to kr rha h k teri haddiyon ka powder bna du….lekin kya karu! Kanoon k vjh se hath bndhe h mere….

Tushar: oh…esa kya! Vaise tu kya police vala h!

Viren: Han….ins. Viren …CID se….

Tushar: To kya! Mere dad tujh jaison ko apni jeb{pocket} mein le kr ghoomte h smjha tu…..chl ab jaza hero mat bn…nikl yaha se….{N tried to get Bulbul but this time he didn't got more warning…just a punch from Viren so hard that his Nose started bleeding…nw Tushar thought it better to leave than stayng there for long….} Abhi to main ja rha hu….lekin tujhe chorunga nai…..tujhe to main dekh lunga…..{with this he left}

Viren:{to Bulbul} tum thik ho! {to which she nodds as yes thn they saw Driver dada bleeding but it was just a superficial injury}

Viren: {to Driver} kaka ap thik h!

Driver : G sahab..lekin Bulbul madam!

Bulbul: main thik hu….chaliye apko hospital le chlte h…

Viren: Han chlo….

Driver: Nai main thik hu phle apko{ To Bulbul} ghar chordu….

Bulbul: kakka kesi batein kr rhe h ap….chaliye phle hospital….

Driver: lekin…

Viren: lekin- Vekin kuch nai ap chaliye phle hospital…main chor dunga Bulbul ko ghr tk…..

Driver:mgr vo….

One of a noble man…from crowd…..

Man: { to Viren} sir ….ap fiqr mat kijiye ….{lukin at Kaka} inko main hospital le jata hu…ap inko{ lukin at Bulbul} le jaiye…..

Viren: Mgr ap kaise!

Man: sir ap Cid vale hm sbke lie ita jokhim uthate h…to hmara bhi to kuch farz bnta h na…..bs apke kisi kam a jay to isse badi baat kya hogi….

Viren:{ smiles} thnks…{Thn sending kaka with that man…says to Bulbul}Chlo tumhe ghar drop krdu….ao baitho { n signals her to sit behind him on his bike…Bulbul noddes n sits behind him cross legged…n her hand bag was kept between the two….} Aram se comfortably baithna…ok

Bulbul: ok…

With this he drove his bike towards her home but as there was so much traffic in the way …..he has to pull the breaks n all those times besides of her handbag b/w them….she collided with him again and again…

Viren: Maine tumhe kaha tha na..comfortably baitho…aur vaise bhi tumhe kuch ho gya to Daya sir aur Abhijt sir mujhe chorenge nai {at which both laughs…} Ab aram se baitho..hmm..{ Bulbul hasitately kept her hand on his shoulder at which Viren smiles….thn he drove to her home n after dropping her went to his place….that whole night as usual like from last some days they slept thinking abt each other}

After some days:-

Acp sir had called Duo at Tarika's home….whn they reached there….they saw Tarika's n Shreya's parents along with our oldie Duo ….Rajvi n Virenul prsnt there….all were lukin in tention…..

Abhijt: {to ACP sir} kya baat hai sir ? apne hmdono ko achanak yaha kyu bulaya? Nsb thik to hai…mera matlab ap sab log eksath yaha…aur kuch preshan bhi lag rhe h…..?

Acp sir: {Fake anger} Han yaha sab preshan hain….aur iski vjh tum dono ho…akhir tum log chahte kya ho!

Duo got confused….

Abhijt: {to Daya} yar hmse koi glti to ni ho gayi kahi!

Daya: pta nai boss…mgr Acp sahb ka mijaz to yahi bta rha hai k hmari band bjne vali h…kafi gusse mein lag rhe hain….

Acp sir: Ye tum dono apas mein kya khusar pusar kar rhe ho!

Daya: Ku..kuch nai sir…kuch bhi to nai…{lukin at Abhijt} haina boss..

Abhijt: han…han….sir ….

Dr.S: Kya han sir…akhir tum logo ne socha kya hai….hmein chain se jine doge ya nai….

Abhijt: sir..hmne…hmne kya kiya!

Acp sir: acha to ye bhi tum dono ko btana hoga han !tum logo ne akhir soch kya rakha hai….

Nw Duo totally got confused n gave a "MAR GYE" vali luks to each other….at which everyone burst out laughing…..

Dr.S: {to ACP sir} dekho boss dono kaise darr gye…{n starts laughing again}

Acp sir:{ tryng to control his laughter} han yar…dekho zra inke sehme chehre…..

Daya: SIR!

Rajat: {to duo} sir main smjhata hu….darasal hmlog yaha apdono ki shadi ki baat pakki krne yaha ikatha hue hain…..isiliye Tarika aur Shreya k parents yaha hai….

DUO: { at once together} Kya Shadi!

Dr.S: Han bhai tum dono ki shadi….dono larkiyon k parents ko to ye rishta manjur hai…..ab tum bolo…..tumhe ye rishta qubool hai…!{ At this both exchanged glances n whn they remained silent for a few minutes}…. Kya hua tum dono khamosh kyu khare ho! Hmm…Yar Pradyuman mujhe lgta hai k dono ko ye rishta manjur nai…koi baat nai hmlog ye rishta tor…..

Duo: {once again in one voice} Nai sir hmein manjur h….hmne kab mna kiya….{ again this made everyone laugh}

Acp sir: {to Tarika's n Shreya's parents} agr aplogo ko mere dono nalayak apni betiyon k liye psnd hain to ap sagai aur shadi ki tarikh pakki krke hmein bta dein….

Shreya's father: g…mgr uske liye hmein apke dono beton{ as Acp sir loves duo as his own children} ki jnm patri…pandit g ko dikhani hogi…..

Acp sir: {Giving Duo's Jnm Patri to him} ye lijiye…..

At which duo gets surprized n thn luks at Bulbul as it no time to guess that Bulbul had brought those jnm patris as their jnm patris were kept in mandir of their home…

Nw soul talk b/w Duo n Bulbul:

Bulbul:{As Duo were lukin at her…} What! Ap log ese kya dekh rhe ho! Apko biwiyan pane ki jldi nai hai to kya mujhe to bhabhiyan pane ki jldi h na….

Daya:{Lukin at Abhijt} Dekha Abhijt iski shararat…

Abhijt: Han .. dekh raha hu…

Bulbul:{ Narrowing her eyes} kya dekh rha hu hmm! Janti hu k jldi to apko bhi thi…bade aye….

Abhijt: Acha bachu ! tu aj ghar chl tujhe to main dekhta hu…

Bulbul: Acha g…koi baat nai…mgr khabrdar ab Gp k ilawa meri dono bhabhiyan hongi ap dono ki class lene k liye…..

SOUL TALK ENDS…

Shreya's Father: { To ACP SIR AND DR.S} Bhaisahb vo maine hmare panditji ko bula liya hai…vo bs ate hi honge ,,,,…fir bs charo bacho ki kundaliyan mila kr shadi ki tariq pakki krde….

Acp sir: G bht acha kiya apne…

After half an hour, panditji came…Evryone greeted him n made him sit….thn gave him the four jnmpatris…after doing some calculations he said that Both couples have nice no. of traits in common n gave the date of sagai which was within a week…

Tarika's Mother: mgr itni jldi sari tyariyan kaise hongi!

Shreya's mother: Vahi to bhenji….itni sari tyariyan krni…vo bhi ek hi hfte mein! Kaise hoga sb!

Dr.S: offo Bhenji…..ap fiqr kiu krti hai…aplog bs beti ki shadi aur bidayi ki tyari kijiye baki hmlog sambhal lenge…kiu pradyuman!

ACP SIR: han bilkul….mrrage haal, decorations,guests n function vgerah ki sari tyri hm kr lenge ap bs meri dono bahuon ki bidai ki tyari kijiye…

Tarika's Father: Thnkw so much bhaisahb…..hmari betiyan sachmein bht bhagyashali hai jinhe ap jaise pita sman sasur milenge…..hmein pura yakin h k dono bachiya hmesha khush rhengi…

ACP SIR: arey ye kaisi baat kr rhe hai….blki bhagyashali to main hu ki mujhe do betiyan mil jayngi…

Tarika and Shreya who were watching this whole thing hiding from behind a wall…..were smiling n were obvio really so hppy…..Tarika's mother called both of thm to join thm …both girls took blessings of their elders n stood besides their wud b husbnds….

Acp sir: Rajat ,Sachin tum log Ahijt aur Daya ki madad kroge unki shopping aur baki ki tyariyon mein….Viren tum aur Mayur koi acha sa marriage hall book kroge…

Freedy: Aur sir main …aur ye pankaj..!

Dr.S: kya bhai…thora sabr rakho..sbko apni apni duties milengii..{ all laugh at this}

Acp sir: Freedy tum aur Pankaj a sare guests ki dekh rekh kroge…unhe koi preshani na ho…ye dekhna tumara kam hoga….aur Vansh tum Jaiwanti aur vishal catering ka prabandh kroge…

Bulbul: aur decorations main sambhal lungi…..vaise bhi bhaiyon ki shopping vgerah to ye log krva denge …aur meri dono hon vali bhabhiyon ki tyari aur shopping Purvi aur Ishita aur Divya krva dengi…to main decorations dekh lungi…

Abhijt: han ye bhi thik h…akhir hmari choti si Interior decorator jo h{ n softly presses her nose}

Bulbul: kya bhai ap bhi…..

Acp sir: lo bhai sab abse apne apne kam pr lag jao…aur han agr bich mein ki case aya to main rajat aur karan sambhal lenge….

All nodded and got engaged in the preparations…A nice hall was booked n as decorations were responsibility of Bulbul…..she use to guide the decorations n in b/w went with other girls for shopping….Now it was the day before sagai…..three of the families n all other guests had already came just a few guests were left…Bulbul was involved in decoration work…..

Bulbul: { to decorator} o Bhaiya sagai kal h….aur abhi tak apne ye phool yaha nai lagaye…..aur vaha!{pointing in a direction} maine apse kaha tha vah White rosses lagana…..abhi tak nai lgaye…chaliye jaldi kijiye….aur ye{thn luked at a basket of flowers}..offo…ye flowers vaha lgane the { picked that basket n was moving in a direction when she suddenly collided with a person .she was abt to fall down whn he immidiately held her from her waist her both arms around his neck n basket from hand bounced n with that flowers n basket bounced n flowers were sprinkeled over thm …and a cute eye lock b/w Virenul { Viren-Bulbul} …..with the song "Samne hai Savera in background"

"Zara Zara sir se sarakne alga mera asman,Dabe Dabe paon nikalne laga tera rasta

Tumko hmara hai humko tumara vasta,leke ek duje ko bahon mein bnaye apna jahan

Samne hai savera,thora tera thora mera, Samne hain savera thora tera thora mera…"

Viren was the first one to come out of trance …he helped Bulbul stand properly…..

Both luked here n there in embaracement…

Bulbul: thnks….

Viren: Thnks kiu bol rhi ho…actually mujhe srry khna chahiye main hi dekh kr nai chl raha tha…aur tumare sare flowers { luked at the flowers that had fallen on ground}

Bulbul: koi…koi baat nai…ho jata h….mujhe bhi dekh kr chlna chahiye tha…..

Viren: nai nai fir bhi glti meri ….

Bulbul: Viren…that's ok baba….{Both smiled n got involved in their work}

Viren: {Admiring her from a distance as she again got involved with decorations} again Same song in background…But this time boy's lines….

Haule haule se dil mein naya arman hua, lagta hai mujhko lgne lagi teri dua

Tumko hmara hai humko tumara hai vasta, leke ek duje ko bahon mein bnaye apna jahan

Samne hai savera thora tera thora mera, Samne hai savera thora tera thora mera….

Nxt day evening time after sagai…Duo wanted to meet Tarika n shreya as they cud meet the girls at the day of marriage….Viren discussed the matter with Bulbul n they made a plan to make the couples meet last time before marriage…..

So guys,wht do u ppl think wht that plan cud be…n will they be successful in their plan! For knwing further….stay tuned…..

Till thn

God blss u

Tc


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys…..Its ur new friend Trio's angel(Bulbul/Navika/Navi)…..Hws u all hope u all doing gr8t…..m here to inform that the stry "Bandhan Dilon Ke" that you were earlier reading from Dayavineet's girl(Roohi/Ruhana} ….can now be posted here…the coming chapter will be the continuation of last chapter udated there…Actually I thought when finally m here in FF group…so why to bother my Seeta(Roohi) ….She already did so much not only as publisher of my stories but as a friend cum sister too :* love you bby…n thanks a lot for all the help …lv ya ….

CHAPTER 13

Hi ppl here's the nxt update…..

Last time u read that Virenul made a plan to make both couples meet before marriage the last time….Viren took Duo with him to the store room where Bulbul was already waiting with the girls ….watching thm there….Viren signalled her smthing n she under stood…

Bulbul: To dono couples aj akhri bar shadi se phle ek duje se jo baat krni h krlo…fir mauka mile na mile….{winked}

Daya:{ pulling her ears} acha bachuu!

Bulbul: Dada choriye vrna agr main chillayi to kya hoga ye to ap jante hi ho…..

Daya:{ left her ear} tujhe to baad mein dekhunga…..{till th viren took Abhirika to other room which was at the backside of that storeroom….}

Bulbul: Acha to ab main chlti hu…aplog batein kro…aur han yaad rakhiyega you got only 10 min…. { after that she left thm alone n went in garden where Viren was already there…

Abhirika's room:

Abhijt was hugging Tarika from behind keeping his chin on her shoulder…..

Tarika: Abhijt…..kya kr rhe ho…koi dekhlega to…

Abhijt: kiu bhai akhir tum meri hone vali biwi ho…aur fir kiski mazal jo Sr. Insp Abhijt ko kuch kahe…..

Tarika: {smiles at this} han han zarur….

Abhijt: mgr han is shadi se ek nuksan zarur hoga mujhe…

Tarika:{cnfused} Vo kya!

Abhijt: yahi ki phle mission pr ya ese bhi kisi bhi lrki se flirt kr skta tha…mgr ab …ab ye sb kaise kr paunga!

Tarika: {immidiately turned n held his collars} Agr kabhi esa krne ki koshish bhi ki to mujhse bura koi ni hoga….agr hmare bech kisi lrki ko laye to phle use marungi fir tumhe bhi nai chorungi…smjhe tum!

Abhijt: arey m srry baba main to mzak kr rha tha….bs sta rha tha….aur rahi baat kisi lrki ki to meri life mein bs do lrkiyan important hain…ek tum aur dusri Bulbul…..{ as she was still lukin angry] Acha baba ye lo kan pkrta hu…lo…ab to maff krdo….{ At which Tarika smiles n huggs him}

Dareya's Room:-

Shreya:{As Daya was admiring Shreya from a distance…} kya hua! Ap aise kya dekh rhe h!

Daya: Dekh rha hu k takdir bhi kaisa kaisa khel khelti h….kabhi socha nai tha k meri life mein bhi esi khushiyan ayngi….mano zindgi k is roop ko bhul hi gya tha….thkns for cming in my life….

Shreya: Daya ye ap kesi battein kr rhe h…..thnks to mujhe apko bolna h….akhir maine jise chaha vo akhirkar mera hone ja rha h….

Daya: but m really lucky….mere ateet ko jante hue bhi tum mujhe pure mann se accept kr rhi ho….nai to zindgi se itni thokkar lgne k baad …..aur pyar k mamle mein to hmesha mujhe dhokha aur thokkar hi,,,{ n his eyes becme moist}

Shreya:{ rubs of his tears n cupped his face} Dekhiye Daya jo kuch bhi apke ateet mein hua uspe apka ya mera ya kisi ka zor ni tha…..mgr hmara aj aur ane vala kal to hmare hath mein hai na….aur fir jo phlr hua zaruri nai hmesha esa hota…aur vaise bhi ache logo k sath bhagwan hmesha acha hi krte h….and I promise apka ateet chahe kaisa bhi raha ho…mgr apke ane vale kal k har pal ko main khushiyon se bhar dungi…aur appr ane vali har preshani aur har taklif ko phle mera samna krna hoga….I lv u Daya….

Daya:{ huggs her} I lv u too….

In Garden:

Virenul were talking casually….whn Viren asked…..

Viren: amm…Bulbul ek baat puchu sach sach btaogi!

Bulbul: Viren hm dost hain na….to ese permission kiu mang rhe ho…bindass pucho…

Viren:{smiled} tumara….koi….koi boyfriend…..i mean koi lrka hai kya tumari life mein!

Bulbul:{ paused for a moment} kiu!

Viren: Nai just ese hi…..

Bulbul: Well ,,!tumhe kya lgta h!

Viren: Pta nai….mgr jahan tk main smjhta hu…shayd nai…..

Bulbul:{ smiled} aur tum!  
Viren: Kya!

Bulbul: Nai I mean…tumari life mein koi lrki!

Viren: tumhe kya lgta h!

Bulbul: hmm…to meri cat mujhpe attack { both laughs} pta nai…shayd….tumhi btao na…

Viren: Arey baba guess to kro!

Bulbul: Viren plz btao na….

Viren: {After thinking for a while} Darsasl han bhi nai bhi!

Bulbul: Matlab!

Viren: I mean mujhe esa lagta h ki shayd m falling for her…aur shayd vo bhi but m not sure….bs acha dost zarur manti h mujhe…..

Bulbul: Vaise Viren ek baat kahu…!{turns to other side} Jo lrki bhi tumari life mein aygi na vo sachmein bht lucky hogi…{Turn to him} mgr tumne uska nam to btaya hi nai!

Viren: Bulbul…..

Bulbul: hmm!{ as for a moment she thought that he's talking abt her}

Viren: Bulbul vo dekho samne pankaj…kahi vo yaha a gya aur usne un charon ko dekh liya to garbar na ho jay…..

Bulbul: Ab kya krein! Acha tum ek kam kro…tum uncharon ko vaha se nikalo mein Pankaj ko sambhalti hu…..

Viren nodded n Bulbul went to Pankaj n made him busy with her talks n signalled Viren to take four of thm from there as Pankaj was having his back towards thm….n After that Duo n Girls safely reached their rooms without being noticed by others…..Now the day of marriage came n eveything got completed finely…..

It was " PHLI RASOI " of Tarika n Shreya….Tarika made "Kheer" n Shreya made " Gajar ka Halwa" Evryone praised both the dishes n Acp sir n Dr.S Gave both the girls blessings n Shagun…..

Pankaj: Shreya mam! O srry srry Bhabhi vo kheer aur Halwa dobara milega plz….bht tasty h…[Evryone laughed at this]

Shreya: Arey ismein puchne vali kya baat h! abhi lati hu….{n kept two bowls of both dishes in front of him…..}lo jitna chahe khao….{ n smiles}

Acp sir:{ noddes his head as " Ye ni sudharne vala"} arey han ek cheez to bhul gya….

Daya: kya hua sir!

Acp sir:{ took out an envelope n handled that to Daya} Ye lo ye flight ki tickets h…aj raat ki…..ab jao aur meri bahuon ko ghuma kr lao…..

Abhijt: Vo sb to thik h sir …mgr koi case a gya to!

Dr.S: To tumare khne ka kya matlab h…tumare bina hmlog koi case solve ni kr skte! Aur vaise bhi tumari Tarika ji h na tumare sath…..jao ghuma lao use….{ Abhirika blushes}

Tarika: Mgr sir aj raat! I mean aj to hmein { lukin at Shreya} Pagfere ki rsm k liye ghar jana h…

Acp sir: Main janta to bache…..ye dono Abhi tumhe tumlogo k ghar le jaynge pagfere k liye aur fir laut kr tum log packing kr lena…

Both girls nodded….after a while Oldie Duo left …..Duo seemed in deep thinking…..

Rajat: {To duo} Kya hua sir…aplog kuch preshan lag rhe hain!

Abhijt: Vo Rajat hmlog soch rhe h ki Bulbul ko ese akeley chor kr kaise!

Bulbul: oho bhai! Ap bhi na….main akeli kaha hu … I mean yaha Savita kakki h….GP h…Salunkhe sir h…Sab to h…ap befiqr ho kr jao…..

Rajat: Han sir hmsb h na Dost k pass { remember Bulbul calls Rajat as Dost}

Daya: Han mgr fir bhi kisi ek ko to pura dhyan rakhna hoga na….Acp sir h…mgr vo khud itne busy rhte h….Koi case aya to tum log busy rahoge …..Kakki bhi h….mgr vo fir bhi…

Pankaj: {still having Kheer} sir Ap ek kam kyu ni krte aplogo k vapis ane tak ye zimmedari Viren sir ko dedo….Akhir unhone Itni baar Bulbul ki madad ki h...aur rahi Case ki baat to hm sb rhenge na…..case k liye…..

Abhijt: Yeah….thats a good idea…..Kya baat h Pankaj kabhi kabhi dimag chal hi jata h tumara…..{ To Viren} To kya Khyal h…..hmlog ja skte h befiqr ho kr….! Loge ye zimmedari!

Viren: Sir ye ap kaise baat kr rhe h…vo sirf apki behn nai meri dost bhi h….ap befiqr ho kr jaiye….

Abhijt: Thnks Viren….vaise bhi hmare Aur Acp sahb k baad ye tumari baat hi manti h…aur han agr koi shaitani kre to bejijhk lgana iske kan pr ek…{ smiles n Side hugs Bulbul}

Nw Both couples left for their honeymoon….they had gone for 10 days…Bulbul use to go with Viren for shopping or for any imp work whenever she had to go anywhere….Rajat n Sachin one day just casually asked him if he's in love for which Viren answered as may be as he thinks he loves a girl n he thinks that girl likes her too…so whn Sachin n Rajat encourages him to confess to that girl….he took Bulbul to a beautiful site from where mountains valley cud be seen …..

Viren: Tum soch rhi hogi k main tumhe yaha kyu laya…..Vo darasal main tumhe kuch btana chahta tha….darasal main tumhe apne dil ki baat btana chahta hu…

Bulbul:{bcmz hppy as she too loves him} Han..bolo na….kya btana chahte ho!

Viren: Yahi k.. M in luv with ….{ suddenly a thought came to his mind that she's the sister of his seniour officers n they had gone after leaving her responsibility to him n it wud be crime against their belief }

Bulbul:{ AS he was still busy with his thoughts} Bolo Viren!

Viren:{ Controlling himself n turns to other side} Vo main keh raha tha k m in luv with a girl jisko aj main apne dil ki baat khne vala hu…..uska nam…..{ After a pause} Aditi h…..{ this shattered her to the core}…

Bulbul: [ hiding her tears]To mujhe yahan kiu laye!

Viren:{turns to her n tryies to b normal} vo tum meri dost ho na aur tumhe main usse milvana chahta hu…..yahi ane vali thi mgr abhi tk nai ayi..lgta h mujhse kisi baat se naraz h…koi baat nai mna lunga main aj use…tum dekhna….

Bulbul:{tries to b normal} Chlo all the best to u….mgr abhi mujhe kuch kam yaad a gya…main chlti hu….

Viren: Am…tumhe kahi drop krdu!

Bulbul: You already did!

Nw imagine " Allah wariya" song in the background…..Bulbul left from there with teary eyes n Viren just saw her leaving… n she straight away went to her home …went to her room throw herself on her bed n cryied …here Viren was too in tears…..after that whenever they met…..they try to b normal but nthng seemed normal or like earlier times…they don't talk much nw….n luks at each other with a saddness in their eyes….n whenever anyone asks thm abt the matter…they use to give some valid excuses….But their close ones knew that smthng else was there….One day Bulbul had came to beaureau to take sign of Acp sir on a form…..bur Viren didn't knew it….He was trying to get involved in his work…but was unable to concentrate….Rajat n Sachin noticed it n took him to a side….

Rajat: Kya baat h Viren! Jis din se tum us lrki ko milkr vapis aye ho tbse bht bujhe bujhe se rhte ho! Koi problem hai kya!

Viren:{ tryng to b normal} Nai…nai to esa to kuch bhi nai h…..

Sachin:{ To Viren} Nai sir koi baat to zarur hai….jo apko ander hi ander preshan kr rhi h…Rajat sir aur main apko itne din se notice kr rhe h…..Kuch to problem zarur h…Boliye na sir ho skta h hm apki koi madad hi kr paye…..

Rajat: Han Viren….kahi us Lrki ki vjh se preshan to nai ho….Agr tum chaho to main usse baat krta hu….tum btao to sahi…..

Viren: Nai yar tum bhi kya baat kroge usse…..hmara milna namumkin h….hm kabhi ek nai ho skte…..

Sachin: [TO viren} Sir ap btaiye to sahi akhir esi kya majburi h…jo aplogo k bech ki duri bni hui h…

Viren:{Almost yelling} Kya btau han! Kya batu! {Bulbul was talking with Pankaj that time heard him yelling n they both went to that direction n heard him talking with Rajat n Sachin} Ye btau ki hmare beech ki duriyon ki vjh mera farz h….kya btau ki use maaine ye jhooth bola ki main kisi aur lrki se pyar krta hu!

Rajat: vo lrki kaun hai!

Viren: Vo lrki…..vo lrki aur koi nai….Bulbul hai….{ Evryone gets Shocked}

Rajat: Kya!

Viren: Han main gya tha use apne dil ki baat btane mgr fir socha ki Abhijt sir aur Daya sir bht vishwas se uski zimmedari mujhe saump kr gye h…to kaise main apne ideal…apne boss ki behn k sath…aur jab vo vapis ate to kis muh se unke samne jata…..kaise unke bharose ko torta…isliye maine Bulbul se dur hone ka faisla kiya….Ab tum hi btao…kya maine glt kiya!{ Bulbul heard him n left from there in anger}

Rajat:{ after thinking for a moment kept his hand on Viren's shoulder} Dekho Viren….kai cheezon pr hmara koi zor nai hota…..kai bar insan sahi hota h mgr halat glt hote h…..aur Pyar ek esi cheez hai jo kabhi kisi se puch kr ya soch kr nai ki jati bs ho jati h….kb aur kise ye koi nai janta….Kya vo bhi tumhe chahti h!{ Viren noddes as yes} to fir to tumne glt kiya…{ Viren luks at him with questioning eyes} usse pyar krke nai…blki uska dil tor kr…..vo bht achi lrki h…aur us massom lrki ka dil torkr tumne acha nai kiya…akhir in sab mein uski kya glti! Aur rahi Daya sir aur Abhijt sir ki baat to vo pyar ko bakhubhi smjhte h…..akhir unki khushi bhi to Bulbul ki khushi mein hai na…{Viren nodded} to phir jao aur mnao use…

Pankaj:[ENTERS} M srry sir maine ap teeno ki batein suni….mgr….

Sachin: Mgr kya Pankaj!…

Pankaj:mgr koi aur bhi h jisne vo sab batein sun li….

Viren:Kisne ! Pnkj maine pucha kisne hmari batein suni…

Pankaj: sir vo…vo Bulbul ne …aur abhi gusse mein yaha se chali gayi….

Viren: kya!

Pnkaj: g sir….

Rajat: My god! Kahi ye lrki gusse mein kuch….Viren jao dekho kahi vo koi glt kadam na utha le…{ Viren noddes n hurriedly left from there leaving three og thm worried}

Hmm…to pplz wht do u think…kya hoga age! Kya Viren dhundh payga Bulbul ko! Ya kahi Bulbul khud ko kuch kr to ni legi! For knwing further…..Stay tuned

Till thn

Lv u all

Tc

God blss u all

Plz R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys….thanks for reviewing...i know many of you want update of 'The ray of hope'...But guys you have to wait for that maybe upto this new year actually hv not typed the nxt update till now and my finals are there from next week...so srry pl u gotta wait for that but u'll surely get brand new update,,,but till then enjoy this chapter...n i'll try to give one more update of this chapter before i go back to hostel...till then here's ur update...so eager to knw wht wud hppn nxt…ok to without wasting much time…here cmz ur stry….

He searched for her evrywhere but cud not found her n when he was about to call Rajat to trace her no. he got a msg from her saying him to come to the same place where he lied to her…when he reached there….she was already present there…

Bulbul :{ after noticing him there} Zindgi bhi ajeeb h na Viren ! jis mor pr hm phle khare the aj ghum fir kr vahi a gye…mgr sab bdl gya h…Frq sirf itna h ki us din tumne jhooth bola tha aur aj main sirf sach sunna chahti hu…..sirf sach…..

Viren: Kaisa sach !

Bulbul: Nai Viren aj nai…aj sirf sach….hmara sach …..hmare pyar ka sach…..

Viren: Dekho Bulbul main nai janta tum kya baat kr rhi ho…

Bulbul: Viren main beaureau mein sb sun chuki hu…mgr tumare muh se khud suuna chahti hu….plz ab to kuch mat chupao….

Viren: Main nai janta ki tumne kya suna aur kya nai….lekin itna keh skta hu k jis sach ki tum baat kr rhi ho….

Bulbul:[She stood at the corner of that mountain valley} } Ab btao tum mujhe chahte ho ya nai!Dekho sach bolna vrna main sach mein is khai mein kud jaungi….

Viren:{ Gets worried } Bulbul hato vaha se….tum gir jaogi…

Bulbul:{ Scared of falling into that valley but still pretends she's not} main tumse fir puch rhi hu tum mujhse pyar krte ho ya nai!

Viren: Bulbul ye kya pagalpan hai! Just step aside from there….

Bulbul: Nai phle tum mujhe btao ki tum mujhe chahte ho ya nai….dekho main akhri baar puch rhi hu….{ Whn she didn't got his reply } To tum mujhse pyar nai krte na….Thik h…fine { n steeped a little backward but lost her balance n fell down but Viren hurriedly held her hand….she;s scared but still says } Agr mujhse pyar nai krte to mar jane do mujhe choro mera hath…{n pretends to loosen his grip from her hand}

Viren:{Almost yelling} Yes I luv u …{n pulls her up n slaps her} Pagal ho gai ho! Ye kya krne ja rhi thi tumm…..agr tumhe kuch ho jata to mera kya hota! { Bulbul just luking at him with teary eyes} Han han main tumse bht pyar krta hu….bht chahta hu tumhe….Apne farz ki vjh se maine tumse duri bnayi..mgr main aj confess krta hu k main bht pyar krta hu tumse…{N hugs her }

Bulbul: {First playfully hits him on his chest}n I hate you…{thn he pulls her in hug n smiles}

Viren: But I still luv u….

Bulbul:{While in hug} I luv u more,,u idiot…{n hugs him more tight}

Nw imagine "Lamha Tera Mera" song in back ground …

Viren….

TUM AUR HUM JO SATH HAI, KHUSHNUMA EHSAAS HAI

SAB KUCH NAYA, KIU IS TRH LAGNE LAGA

Bulbul….

HUM AUR TUM JO SATH HAI, KYA KAHEIN KYA BAAT

HAR PAL MEIN TU,HAN TU HI TU MILNE LAGA

Viren hugging her from behind kissed her neck n kept his chin on her shoulder…

KYA HAI YE , KYA YE PYAR HAI…..HUMKO HUA YE PEHLI BAAR HAI

{Nw Bulbul turns to him n they hug each other}

JO BHI HAI YE TERE SATH HAI ,YE LAMHA TERA MERA…

Viren luking at Bulbul playing n talking with kids as they came to orphanage to meet the kids n gave thm sm gifts…..

ANKHON NE PEHNA CHEHRA TERA,DHARKAN NE ORHI KHUSHBU TERI

ANKHON NE PEHNA CHEHRA TERA, DHARKAN NE ORHI KHUSHBU TERI

Bulbul notices him smiling while lukin at her…she says kids to go n play with him….JEE RHI HU AB HAR PAL MAIN AHAT TERI,LIKH RAHI HU MAIN MUJH MEIN BS CHAHAT TERI

ESA ASAR HAI TERA…..

Viren working happily at beaureau n whn his phone rang n he smiled luking at caller id…its from Bulbul….Rajat understood watching his smile….he signaled him to go n assured him that he'll handle evrythng at beaureu…

YE JO HAI,YE JO PYAR HAI, HUMKO HUA YE PEHLI BAAR HAI

They go n watch a movie with Bulbul crossing n holding his one arm with her both arms n keeping her head on his shoulder…..

JO BHI HAI TERE SATH HAI….HAR LAMHA TERA MERA

Nw after dinner Virenul walking n talking….n Viren smiling listening Bulbul….

HAR LAMHA TERA MERA, HUM DONO JAISA, HAR LAMHA TERA MERA….

Viren suddenly slides his hands on her arms n pull her twrds him n was to kiss her when she softly pushes him back…..At which he shws mock anger n turns to other side…Bulbul after a few seconds turn him towards her n closes her eyes, but he smiles n bends forwards n kisses at her cheeks n pulls her in a hug…she nw opens her eyes n smiles n was happy that he respects her …. N wont't do anything that wud embarace her to herself…..

MUHABATOON SA HAR LAMHA TERA MERA, HUM DONO JAISA , HAR LAMHA TERA MERA….

Both in hug smiles….

After 10 days of honeymoon both couples returned back home…The very nxt day they joined back their duty…..Evryone was happy….But still Duo n others were not knwing abt Virenul…all knew as good friends only…..They use to meet without knwledge of others ….. one day Tushar in college tried to misbihave with Bulbul n she complainted abt him to the principle n was suspended from college …so he wowd n threatened Bulbul to take revenge from her….Days passed n one day Bulbul saw Viren with a girl n asked Viren abt her …he first was abt to tell her that girl was his gud friend n his collegemate but later decided to tease her….n told her that he likes her…but loves Bulbul only…this made Bulbul angry with him…..He kept on teasing her for many days n one day showed her some of their selfies n other pics which they clicked whn Dareya n Abhirika had gone on their honeymoon…she got scared n requested him to delete those pics…but he denied n kept on teasing her …..some days after team decided to go on a family vacation n decided to go to ACP sir's farm house in Lonavala….Evryone was happy n Viren was still teasing Bulbul….

One day…

Viren came to Bulbul ….as She had called him to meet…there she already had called some local goons so that they make him busy n she wud delete those pics from his phone….but what happened was that Goons were knocked down by him…n whn he came back home he saw Bulbul was in his room searching for his phone as whn Goons had searched his pockets in front of her they did n't found it…his room fully messed up….Bulbul saw him there n stood still…..

Viren: Hmm! To talashi jari hai! Phone mila kya! { n laughs} jo tumne un sarakchap gundo ko bula kr glti ki uski punishment to tumhe milegi….{ n took some mud which came to his clothes while fighting with those goons…n with both hands rubbed that on her cheeks n when she opposed } chup chap ye mitti lgvati ho ya dikhau tumare bhaiyon ko vo pics….Chlo hath uper kro…suna nai maine kya kaha! {whn she reluctantly took her hands up he after cleaning his hands with her clothes took out his mobile from her pocket}

Bulbul: { was shoched} ye tumara phone meri pocket mein kab aya!

Viren: Ye…{ n laughs evilly }

FLASHBACK…..

Goon: Ae lrke khud ko bada hero smjhta hai! Chl nikal apna phone…..

Viren: Dekhiye Bhaisab ap apna phone use kyu ni krte…ese zabardasti kisi ka phone mangna ap jaise bade gunde ko shobha thori deta hai….

Goon: Abey mere se shaan patti krta h…{to other goons} ae pkro re ise…dhundho phone…..

Viren: arey lekin mera phone to mere pass hai hi nai…{ A goon pushed him n he lost his balance n collided with Bulbul he kissed on her shoulder while colliding n that moment put his phone in her pocket n with his kiss she pushed him back n while he was involved knocking down those goons she came home in search of his phone}

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Viren: Manta hu tum bht smart ho mgr main bhi ek CID officer hu…mujhse pnga lena bhari prega tumhe….aur tumne kya socha vo pics itni asani se delete krdogi…..ab tumne mujhe gussa dila diya hai…to punishment to tumhe bhugatni hogi na…..mgr soch raha hu k kya punishment du…{ n crossed his both arms behind his head n pretended to think…n after a few seconds while his eyes were closed...} …Chlo ek kam kro…hug me….

Bulbul: No …

Viren: {still in that pose n eyes closed..but said loudly} Abhijt sir!

Bulbul: { Listening her Bro's name within a second hugged him n thn again stood 2 steps distance apart from him…}

Viren:{ now opened his eyes but still crossing arms behind his head} Ye kya tha! hug ese khte h! chlo dobara hug kro…..{a littleloudly] chlo…chlo jldi..m waiting….{N she hugged him but but a little space left between thm} Zra tight krna…{ she tightened the hug}….Zra aur tight ..{ nw she tightened the hug that no space left between thm} …hmm…ye hui na baat….mza agya….soch raha hu k ye punishment agr tumhe roz du to….

Bulbul:{ Listenting this she separated from the hug showing mock anger } Kya!

Viren: Han ab tumne mujhse pnga liya to bhugtna to prega hi….vaise mujhe tumpr taras aa rha hai …chlo choro Roz hug vali punishment cancel….

Bulbul;{ Becmz relaxed} thnk god….

Viren: lekin iska matlab ye nai k maine tumhe maf krdiya….

Bulbul: Kya matlab!

Viren: Matlab ye ki hug vali punishment cancel lekin jaise us raat party mein mujhe yaha{pointing at his cheeks} kiss kiya tha…..jb vo pics click ki thi….vaise hi kisses deni hongi…vo bhi zada nai bs…one,two,three,four,five times…..vo bhi jb main chahu…..bolo manzur hai! Nai to abhi Abhijit sir aur Daya sir ko bulata hu{ n pretended to call Duo}

Bulbul: Nai nai…plz nai…thik hai..mujhe manzur hai…..{n was abt to leave his room}

Viren: {while throwing up n catching his phone} "ONE"

Bulbul:{Turned back with tensed expression}hu!

Viren:{Casually} I said one….

Bulbul:{placed her hand on her forehead n seighed} uff!

Viren:Cmmon…m waiting { Locked his arms against his chest….closed his eyes n forwards his face a little towards her…..{Bulbul had no choice so she hurriedly kissed on his cheeks n ran away….n Viren Saw her rushing out n he smiled..}

HERE IN MUMBAI…

Tushar's dad Raghuveer is Successful businessman but actually he do all sorts of illegakl jobs weather its Drug padlling, Murders, Kidnapping, smuggling Arms and Amunitions …. After Tusher told him abt his suspention from the college , on his orders his goons brought Tushar's principle to him at his place….n beated him brutely….

Principle: {Begging to Raghuveer} Plz mujhe maf krdijiye,plz chor dijiye mujhe….

Raghuveer: Kaise chor du tujhe…..Teri itni himmat k tune mere bete ko...Raghuveer k bete ko college se suspend kiya…

Principle: Sir vo us lrki ne apke bete ki khilaf complain ki thi..aur uske paas to gvah bhi the…agr main apke bete ko suspend na krta to vo Fir report krva deti apke bete k khilaaf…

Rughuveer: {Kicked him n the princi fell on ground} Vo main kuch nai janta …principle to to tu h na…tujhe esa nai krna chahiye tha…{to his goons} Ae le jao ese aur han yaad rahe iski lash kisi ko ni milni chahiye! { principle got scared n pleaded for mercy but he denied} Aur han us larki ko kahi se bhi dhundh kr yaha lao…

Tushar:But dad vo abhi shehr mein nai h…family k sath ghumne gai h…

Raghuveer: to kya hua beta main kahi se bhi us lrki ko la kr tujhe dunga….fir tu jo chahe krna…..

Tushar: Dad ye kam itna asan nai hoga….kiunki shayd ap nai jante vo kiski behn h…

Raghuveer: Kiski!

Tushar: CID K Abhijeet aur Daya ki…..

Raghuveer:{Shocked} kya! {Tushar noddes as yes thn after thinking for a while….} …..{to his goons who were still taking Principle with thm}Ruko…Principle ko uske ghr sahi salamt chorke ao { thn goes to principle…n his collars} dekh o principle…is baar to tujhe chor raha hu..mgr dobara esa kiya ya aj jo hua uske bare mein kisi k samne apni chounch kholi…..to tere sath kya hoga mujhe btane ki zarurat nai hai….[ principle nodded n the goons took him with thm}

Tushar:{surprized by all this} Dad! Ye kya kiya apne! Use jane diya! Kahi Daya aur Abhijt ka nam sunkr dr to nai gye….

Raghuveer: {smiled sarcastically} Beta tum shayd bhul rahe ho…mera nam Raghuveer h…main nai darta kisi se…aur Rahi un dono CID officers ki baat to unse to mujhe purana hisab chukta krna h…

Tushar: kaisa hisab!

Raghuveer: Vo sb tumhe janne ki koi zarurat nai h….tum bs meri baat suno…..Bs ab tumhe ek kam krna h…ab tum sudhar gye ho aur use sache dil se chahte ho esa us larki ko lagna chahiye…..

Tushar:Lekin dad…{thn smiles evilly} samajh gya dad….ap fiqr mat kijiye….bs us Viren ko ek baar apne raste se hata dun…fir dekhna hmare plan ko kamyab hone se koi ni rok skta….{ n both laughs evilly}

Hmm….to pplz how was this part! Hope u enjoyed…..Vaise aplogo ko kya lagta hai,,,,Raghuveer n Tushar k dimag mein kya khatarnak plan chal raha hai!...Do give ur reviews….

Till thn

God blss u all

Tc

Plz R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys…here cmz ur nxt update…..

HERE, IN LONAVLA…

Viren was still teasing Bulbul n this time he teased him by playing a fake call to Anamika{his friend jiska nam lekr Viren use to tease Bulbul} …n intentionally made her hear that…..after hearing all that Bulbul angrilly went to her room n started doing her work frustately…

Bulbul: Huh! Ye Viren khud ko smjhta kya h! vaise mujhe kiu itna gussa a raha h… mujhe koi frq nai prta jiske sath chahe ghume…jo chhe kre…..

Pankaj:{ enters…} Bulbul vo Viren sir puch rahe h ki….{ he still hadn't cmpleted his sentence whn she interuppted}

Bulbul: {thew smthing towrds him in anger} Mujhe nai janna vo kya keh raha…..agr usse kuch kam hai to use bolo khud a kr mujhse baat kre…{hearing her voice Viren enters}

Pankaj:{Almost murmuring to him} Sir yaha tapman bht grm hai…zra dhyan se..kahi apke hath na jal jaye…..

Viren:{Smiles} Don't wrry….tum jao..main sambhal lunga…{goes to her… n says } "TWO"

Bulbul:{ Luks at him in anger n frustration} Dekho tum is waqt yaha se chle jao…..mera mood bht kharab hai…..

Viren:{Smiles but showng mock anger} Tumne shayd gaur nai kiya lekin maine "TWO" bola….ab agr chahti ho k mujhe gussa na aye aur vo pics main Abhijt sir ya Daya sir ko na dikhau aur unhe gussa na dilayu to tum janti ho tumhe kya krna h….

Bulbul:{frustrated} Han to jao….rokka kisne h!

Viren:Thik h…tumari mrzi…{n pretended to leave}

Bulbul:{thinking} Kahi sachmein isne vo pics bhai ko dikha di to!{n immediately called him} Ruko…{mvd frwd to him n pecked a kiss on his cheeks}….nw out of my room…

Viren:{in naughty tone} han han ja raha hu…vaise bhi jo chahiye tha…vo to mil hi gaya…{n left her room}

Rajvi ,Sachin n Pankaj saw Viren cmg out of Bulbul's room smiling ….

Purvi: Kya baat hai sir! Bade khush lag rhe hai…hmm Bulbul maan gayi kya!{n winked..Viren luked at Rajat as he knew he must have told her at which she speaks} Sir vo kya hai na inhone{luks at Rajat} chupane ki koshish to bht ki mgr kya kru…..chupa nai paye….{evryone smiles}

Rajat: Han yar….jb Abhijt sir aur Daya sir Tarika aur Shreya se kuch nai chupa pate to main kis khet ki muli hu…{n gives a bechara luk}

Sachin: Sir vaise ab ap bs kijiye na use Anamika k nam se jalana…..bta kyu ni dete ki jaisa vo soch rhi h…vaisa kuch nai h…..dekhiye na aj Bechare Pankaj ki khatiya khari hote hote bachii…{This makes evryone laugh again}

Pankaj:Han sir plz ab to bta hi do….

Viren: Arey yar bta dunga..itni jldi kya hai…..lekin aj uska mood thik krne k liye mere paas ek plan hai…{he took out 2 movie tickets from his pocket}

Rajat: Wow that's a gud idea….lekin Sbke samne use lekr kaise jaoge…I mean Abhijt sir aur Daya sir se aur Acp sir! Unka kya!

Viren:Hmm…ye to sochna prega…..but khte hai na…"where there is will there is a way" …vo to ho jayga lekin Bulbul ko kaise mnau!

Purvi:{at once} Don't wrry sir vo ap mujhpr chordo…..Ap bs Acp sir aur baki logo ko sambhalna…{He nodded}….

After that Purvi went to Bulbul"s Room….n saw she was still in bad mood…

Purvi:Hmm to madam ka mood off hai…{but Bulbul didn't replyed} ….Acha chal thik hai…aj kahi bahar ghoomne chlte hai…..amm…..movie dekhne chlein!

Bulbul:Nai yar….tum dost{Rajt} k sath chali jao….mera mann nai hai….

Purvi:{smiled} offo budhu! Mood tumara off hai na ki tumare dost ka….main janti hu k tumara mood off hone ka karn Viren sir hai…haina!

Bulbul:mujhe ussse koi frq ni prta..vo kuch bhi kre…mujhe kya…

Purvi:Acha baba koi baat ni….chl ab shant ho ja aur han sham ko ready rhna…humlog movie chlenge ok…..

Bulbul:Lekin…

Purvi: Lekin vekin,kintu prantu…main kuch ni janti…{smiles n tappes on her shoulder} just be ready ….ok…{Bulbul noddes n Purvi left the room}

In evng when Purvi n Bulbul were abt to leave…..Purvi winked to Viren,Rajt n Sachin….N held her foot n did the drama of Foot sprain….n they cancelled the movie…after a while…..Viren goes to Bulbul…..n asks her for movie which she denied…but whn Bulbul found that he was firm to take her to movie…..

Bulbul:Movie vo bhi tumare sath…huh! Ab jao na apni usi Anamika k sath…

Viren:Kya karu jana to usi k sath tha….mgr vo yaha nai Mumbai mein hai…to socha tumhe hi le jau….to tum chal rahi ho na….

Bulbul: {Irritated } Thik hai fine…magr ek condition pr….

Viren:Kya!

Bulbul: Vo ye ki tumhe Bhai se permission leni hogi….vo bhi sbke samne…..mgr han agr unhone reasoning puchi ya mna kiya to u loose….

Viren:Bs itni si baat….tum bs jane k liye ready raho…..Main aram se kr lunga….

Bulbul: I wish you a very bad luck…..

Viren:Tum bs dekhti jao…Tumare bhai khud tumhe mere sath jane ko bolenge…..

Bulbul:{smiles sarcastically} In ur dreamz bby..

Viren:You just wait n watch…{n left }

After a while Viren with Pankaj went to living room where Duo n Oldie Duo with others were sitting n having a chat…N Viren signalled Pankaj smthng which he understood…..{N their drama strted}

Viren: Dekho Pankaj uski waqalat mat kro mere samne…use to bs mujhse jhgrna hi ata hai….

Pankaj:Sir plz shant ho jaiye …..main baat krta hu na usse…..

Viren: Nai pankaj rehne do…..koi fyda nai…

Pankaj:mgr sir…..

Acp sir: Arey bhai kya hua….kisse jhgra kr k a rhe ho….

Viren: Bulbul se…mgr maine ni kiya,…..maine to bs ek baat puchi thi aur vo bharak gai…..

Daya: Ohho! Tum log fir se jhagar pre…..ab kya hua!

Viren: Sir darasal meri ek dost ka birthday a rha hai…..aur ap to jante hi ho k larkiyon ki choice sirf larkiya smjh skti hai….mai purvi kio le jata mgr uske per mein moch ayi hai…Shreya aur Tarika busy hai Jaiwnti,Divya aur Ishita yaha ayi nai…to bachi Bulbul….lekin nai madam is baat pr muh fula kr bethi hai k…uska movie ka plan cancel ho gya….aur sare gussa mujhpr nikal diya…nai jana tha to mna kr deti..jhagrne ki kya zarurat thi…..{At which evryone smiles}

Abhijt: ohho baba itni si baat….Ruko…{n Calls her Name} Bulbul!

Bulbul:{enters}G bhai….Bulaya apne!

Abhijt:Ye kya sun Raha hu main tumne firse Viren se jhagra kiya! {she luks at Viren with confused and questioning eyes}Ab uski trf kya dekh rhi ho…Bta diya usne hmein sb kuch …Manlo na uski baat…..

Bulbul:Lekin bhai!

Abhijt: Usmein kya hai….bs Viren ki dost ka gift select krne mein madad hi to krni hai…bs….itni si baat manne mein kya jata hai…

Viren: Aur chaho to uske badle mein Movie dikha dunga….jis karn muh fulaye baithi thi…{to Duo} Haina sir kuch galat to nai kaha!

Daya:Hmm…vaise tumari baat mein dum to hai…{To ACP sir} kyu sir!

Acp sir:Han bilkul..

Abhijt:Chlo thik hai fir…..Bulbul tum jao Viren k sath uski gift lene mein help krdena aur Viren tumhe movie dikha dega …aur tumara mood bhi thik ho jayga…{Bulbul first luked at Duo n thn at Viren who gave him a naughty smile n winked}ab jao bhi…jao ready ho jao….{Bulbul just nodded n went to her room to change}

After changing she came out n found Viren already waiting for her outside …..

Viren: Dekha kaha tha na …main aram se jeet jaunga….

Bulbul:{Smiles sarcastically} ye to bht hi asan tha…dost k gift ka excuse…huh! Not a big deal…

Viren: Han to tumne bhi to condition esi hi rakhi thi…to kuch to krna hi tha….choro ye sb bs, the main thing is k main jeet gya…..{Bulbul smiles sarcastically with her face to other side which didn't went unnoticed by him ….so he said while ignitioning his bike} chlein! …{she didn't replyed just settled behind him on bike n they drove to Cinema…..}

After movie whn they were cmg back…..they were attacked by some goons in their way…..They attacked Viren n were taking Bulbul with them when Tushar entered n helped Viren in knocking out those goons n saved Virenul n put thm literally in shock by doing so….

Tushar:{as Virenul were lukin at him with surprise} Aise kya dekh rahe ho tum log….I knw tum ye soch rahe hoge ki main yaha kya kr raha hu aur maine tum logo ki help kyu ki! Vo darasal main yaha aya to tha tumara picha krte hue…..mgr fir maine thande dimag se socha to mujhe laga k main kitna glt kr raha hu…..jis din tumne mujhe suspend krvaya tbse main bdle ki aag mein jal raha tha….mgr fir jb mujhe pta chla k tum log ek dusre se…..bs ye sb sochte sochte mujhe laga ki main kitna glt hu…{lukin at Bulbul}…vaise bhi tumhe zabrdasti apna bna bhi leta to kabhi tum mujhe pyar nai krti…isliye maine socha k mujhe ye sb krke tumse apni Dosti nai khoni….lekin shayd vo to main phle hi kho chukka hu…I just wanna say "SORRY" …{making a sad face was abt to leave whn Viren kept his hand on Tushar's shoulder n stopped him}

Viren: Agr koi glt insane sudharna chahe to use mauka na dena use badi glti hoti hai…aur ye glti hum nai krne vale….{Tushar luked at both of thm with surprise n Viren smiled }

Bulbul:{cmg frwd} Han Tushar agr tum sachmein sudhrna chahte ho to maine tumhe maf kiya…..agr dil se apni glti ka ehsaas ho jay to use barkar aur kya ho skta hai…

Tushar:{pretending to be in shock} kya! Iska matlab tumne mujhe maaf kr diya!?{At which she smiled n nodded as yes}Thnkw so much…

Bulbul:Nai Tushar thanks to hmein tumhko khan chahiye tum age aj help ni krte to…..

Tushar: Nai nai…ab thanks mat bolo….ab to hm firse dost hain na…acha ab main chlta hu….{lukin at Virenul} vaise bhi ab mujhe Kabab mein haddi bnne ka koi shaunk nai hai…{winked ;) Viren smiled n Bulbul blushed after that biding thm goodbye he left}

They decided to not to tell that incident to anyone esp. Trio n unnessesary worrying thm….Tushar in a small time succeded in winning Virenul's belief … but still Trio bcz experienced had a doubt over him…By nw they had came back to Mumbai , and , One fine day Bulbul also came to knw that Viren was only teasing her n Anamika was already married n was just a gud friend of him…She became angry with him as all that time Viren was teasing her n making fun in front of Rajvi n Sachin…

Viren:{As Bulbul was just moving ahead without listening him} Bulbul! Bulbul plz meri baat to suno…..

Bulbul:{still walking} Mujhe nai sunna Viren…tum itne din tk mujhe chirate rahe, preshan krte rahe…

Viren:{Stood besides her as by now she had stopped walking n stood at a place} Acha g…..maine thora sa preshan kiya to tumhe gussa a gya! Aur jo tumne mere sath kiya uska kya!

Bulbul:{turning twrds him} maine kya kiya!

Viren:kya kiya! Yad nai kaise ek bar meri chaye mein Mirchi dal di thi, Pankaj ki b'dy party mein jb mein jis jgh pr baithne laga tha…vaha ballon rakh diya tha…aur ek baar to meri car ki seat pr chewing gum laga di thi ….pta hai mujhe apne bal ktvane pare the….{makes a sad face which made her smile n he pulled her in a hug }

Bulbul:{while in hug} oh! To jnab un sab baton ka badla le rahe the….

Viren:Han bilkul ….ab ese thori maf kr deta….{both smiles}….

Bulbul: I luv u

Viren: I luv u too…

Dareya who were coincidently passing from there, watched Virenul hugging…Daya fumed in anger n moved to thm, Separated thm from hug n and gave a tight slap to Viren…..

Bulbul: {Scared n shocked} Dada! { n tried to stop him} Dada plz leave him…..{but as a brother he was not in mood of listening any thing n just continued beating Viren} Bhai plz leave him…plz chordo use….

Daya:{turning to her with which she got scared}aur tum! Tumse mujhe ye umeed nai thi… tumhe to main ….{n was abt to slap her whn Shreya stopped his hand}

Shreya:Kya kr rahe hain ap….{to Bulbul} Chlo tum yaha se aur tum{Viren} tum bhi jao yaha se…{N Dareya …actually Daya….forcibely took Bulbul with him ….}

Bulbul:{while crying} ….Viren!

Viren:{also in tears} Bulbul!

But by thn Dareya already took her with thm….On reaching home Daya locked her in her in her room…..

Bulbul:{crying n pleading}….Bhai plaz darwaza kholiye…..dada plz…

Outside her room…

Shreya: {To Daya} Daya ye ap kya kr rahe hain….Use ese lock kyu kr rahe hai….plz esa mat..{she still hadn't completed her sentence whn Daya interrupted}

Daya: Tum chup raho …..koi zarurat nai hai…..ise room se bahr nikalne ki….Aur han khabardar agr mere aur Abhijt k ane se phle ye door khula to…..Abhi main beaureau jar aha hu…isse to bad mein dekhunga phle us Viren ko…..{n left from there}

So guys,, kya lagta hai! Kya hoga ab! Kya Duo Virenul k relation ko approve krenge! Aur Tushar ka kya! Kya krenge ab Duo Viren k sath! Hmm…Socho socho….Bhai main to chali…..C u in nxt update…till thn…..

God bless you all

Tc

Plz R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys…..hws u all! hope all well…hmm…excited! So without wasting much time…here comes ur stry…..

Happy Reading…

Daya goes to beaureau n finds Viren there….he gets hyper n goes to Abhijt n tells him everything …Abhijt too gets hyper n there starts quarrel….whn Rajvi n Sachin tries to stop them ,,, Duo gets to knw that these ppl already knew abt Virenul….They threatened Viren to keep away from Bulbul…

IN EVNG…DUO'S HOME…..

By knw Tarika also came to knw abt the whole matter…Duo as already hyper….went upstairs n opened Bulbul's room…..n saw Bulbul sitting besides her bed on the floor …..watching them in her room she got scared as both were really lukin hyper…..

Abhijt:{Moved to her} Tumne hmara bharosa tora hai….agr tumare mann mein kuch tha to Mujhe ya Daya ko ya apni bhabhiyon ko bhi to bta skti thi…Chlo vo Viren to begana hai…..magr tum! Tum to hmari apni ho…Bhn ni Beti ki trh pala hai hmne tumhe …mgr shayd tumne us lrke se milne k baad hmse rishta bhula diya…

Bulbul:{crying} Nai bhai plz esa mat kahiye…ap aj bhi mere vahi bhai hai…hmara rishta ese kaise khatam ho skta hai!

Abhijt:{jerks her off} Nai jhooth bol rhi ho tum…agar esa hi hota to tum hmein ese andhere mein na rakhti….

Bulbul: Bhai m srry maine apko is bare mein kuch nai bataya…...mgr yaqin maniye hmlog apko btane hi vale the…..

Daya: agr btane vale hote to hmein is trh pta nai chlta….

Bulbul: Bhai apto Viren ko jante hi ho…..aur apne hi to hmein us din introduce krvaya tha…..

Abhijt: {yelling}Galati ho gayi hmse! Kash vo yaha aya hi nai hota…..

Bulbul: Lekin bhai usne kitni baaar meri help ki hai…..apto jante ho…infact Shadi k bad jb aplog ghoone gye the to khud hi meri responsibility use dekr gye the….

Abhijt:Han di thi…glti krdi hmne…lekin ab isko sudharne ka waqt a gya hai…..{lukin at her} Khabardar agar aj k baad use mili to…..

Bulbul:Magar bhai!

Daya: Suna nai Abhijt ne kya kaha!

Bulbul:{with moist eyes but sarcastic smile} Huh! Aplogo ka bhai sahi hai…phle jb humlog ek dusre ko dekhna tk pasand nai krte tb kaha….."Bulbul use jhagro nai…vo ek acha insane hai…bht acha cop hai" aur ab jb hm ek dusre se beintehan pyar krte hai to aj aplog keh rahe hai….k main use bhul jau! Agar aj mumma zinda hoti to shayd vo mere pyar ko samajhti…..Apne chahe hmesha mujhe itna pyar kiya mgr aj mujhe ye khne mein koi glt nai lgta ki U both are selfish brothers…..

Abhijt:{Fumed in anger n slapped her} hmare pyar pr shaq kr rahi ho….maa k guzrne k baad humdono ne tumhe Maa-Baap, Bhai –Behn sb ka pyar diya….Jb tum bolna bhi nai sikhi thi tb tumare bina kahe tumari sari batein samajhte the…..jb tumne apna phla word Pai{Bhai} bola tha to sbse zada khushi hmein hui thi….Hmlog subh ghar se niklte hai to hmesha yahi darr laga rhta hai ki…kahi hmara koi dushman tumhe nuksan na pahuncha de….hmesha khud ko bhula kr….tumari bhalai ka socha….aur hum tumhe pyar nai krte! Baat krti hai…..itna pyar diya fir bhi ye{ n lifts his hand up to slap her but tarika cms forward n stops his hand n Shreya holds Bulbul}

Tarika: Abhijt…ye tum kya kr rahe ho…..Mar daloge kya ise…..!

Abhijt:Tarika tumne dekha na…ise to main…..

Tarika: Vo bachi hai… abhi tention mein hai…nai janti k ghabrahat k mare kya bol rahi hai….

Abhijt: Huh bachi hai….arey bachi hi smjha tha ise…mgr dekho aj tumari ye bachi kya kr rahi h…Akhir hmare itne salon ka pyar iske kuch mahino k ishq se haar gya…{his eyes were moist too just as everyone presnt in that room}

Tarika: {to Duo} Abhi aplog gusse mein hai aur {looks at Bulbul} ye tention mein….abhi is baat ka koi solution ni niklega….to behtar hai ki shanty se aur thande dimag se iska koi solution nikala jay….to plz abhi ap yaha se jaiye….plz

Abhijt:{Frustated} jo mann mein aye karo..vaise bhi mere khne se{luks at Bulbul} koi kaha sunne vala hai…{n Duo left}

As Bulbul was crying so Tarika and Shreya consolled her n they too left her room…..she tried Viren's no. the whole night but he didn't replyed as she too was upset and was again confused wheather to choose his love or to stay away from her becoz of his seniors….Bulbul was not allowed to step out of her home for 2 days becoz of her stubbornness of love…but luckily one evening she got a chance to flee away and she went to Viren's place….there she saw Viren standing in balcony of his room with sad and upset mood….

Bulbul:{called his name from behind} Viren…{just rushed to him and hugged him,tears flowing from her eyes}

Viren:{firstly hugged her n then separated her from hug} Tumhe….tumhe yaha nai ana chahiye tha…..{she luked at him in surprise} agar tumare Bhaiyon ko pta chla to unhe bura lagega…..aur main nai chahta hmara pyar ab kisi k liye bhi musibat ka karan bane…tum….tum chali jao…..aur ho ske to bhul jao…..

Bulbul:{rubbing her tears}….Bhul jau! Viren I love you…..ye koi mazak nai hai…k abhi kiya aur bhul jayu! Main ghar se bhag kr isliye yaha nai ayi k mujhe tumse firse vahi Farz ya zimmedariyon ki stoy sunni pare…..

Viren:{held her from shoulders} Dekho Bulbul plz samajhne ki koshish karo…han maine bhi tumhe chaha hai…mgr ye zaruri to nai k hmari har chahat puri ho…..

Bulbul:{ a tear escaped her eye…..she removed his hands from her shoulder n moved backward } oh! To tumare khne ka matlab hai ki hum ek nai ho skte! Hmm….koi baat nai…vaha bhai ko apni pari hai….yaha tumhe apne farz ki pari hai…magar kisi ko meri koi parvah nai! Great!{Viren turns to other side to hide his tears…she saw a knife kept in fruit basket …held it close to her wrist} to thik hai main bhi yaha se ja rhi hun…tumse door tum sbse door {And cut her wrist…blood starts oozing n she fell on floor….Viren saw her n took her head in hid lap}

Viren:{worried} ye kya tumne….kya pagalpan hai ye!

Bulbul:{smiles sarcastically with tears in her eyes} Ye pagalpan nai mere pyar ki had hai….Bahut pyar krti hu tumse….ye sansein chor skti hu magar tumara sath nai…..{as she had not eaten for last 4 days n due to her wrist bleeding she felt dizzy n thn went unconscious}

Viren wasted no time to take her to hospital….there he informed Tarika n after a while Tarika and Shreya came there…..Dr. said that she is fine but need to have some nutrional food as it seemed she had not eaten smthing for last 3-4 days….Viren took some food to her but she denied saying that she'll eat only when Duo would approve their relation…Three of them tried to make her eat but all in vain against her stubbornness …thn Tarika assured to talk to Abhijt n Daya about it…..but she need to eat soming first…becoz of their ensurance she took 2 slices of apples….later Tarika n Shreya took Bulbul home assuring Viren that they would take care of her nd would talk to Duo…..As Duo had assured ACP sir that they would handle this Virenul matter so he{ACP sir} too didn't got involved in this matter…..That evening Shreya n Tarika tried to convince Duo ….but they were still not in the mood of listening them…The 6th day in evening when they asked Savita Kakki if Bulbul had dinner or not….and when they got to knew she hadn't so they took her dinner to her room…

Abhijt:{saw Bulbul sitting on her bed with both arms folded around her flexed knees} Bulbul!{in cheerful voice} Dekho aj tumara manpasand khana bana hai….ao main tumhe aj apne hath se khana khilaunga..

Daya:Han fir iske baad sweet dish mein pta hai kya hai aj!{pressed her nose softly} tumare favourite Gulabjamun…chlo abhi khana khao…

Bulbul:{luked at both in surprise and then asked} Bhai! Aplog….i mean aplog mujhse naraz nai hai!….

Abhijt:{smiles} Dekho beta …agr hum tumse pyar krte hain to tumse naraz hona bhi to hmara haqq hai na….vaise bhi jo hua bhul jao…abs b firse phle jaise hoga…sab thik hoga…..

Bulbul:{had tears in her eyes and hugged him} Thanks bhai…thanks for everything…mujhe itna pyar krne k liye….aur m really sorry us din maine aplogo se badtmizi se baat ki…m sorry…

Abhijt:[while in hug} Kaise baat kr rahi ho tum….arey tum to hmari jaan ho…to bhala tumse kaise naraz reh skte hai….hmari behn nai beti ho tum…aur bache maa-baap apne bacho ko nai to kya parosion ko pyar krenge,,,{this made her smile…n she separates from hug} ye hui na baat…..hmesha ese hi hsti raha karo…..ab chalo khana thanda ho raha hai…lo khao {offered her a bite}

Bulbul:{smiled and before he could feed him she asked} Bhai please apse ek baat puchu….{Abhijt nodded} Apne hmesha meri har khawahish puri kai…kabhi kisi cheez ki kami nai hone di to kya aj meri ek aur wish puri nai kr skte!

Daya:{as Duo understood what was coming ahead} Dekho agar tumara ishara Viren ki taraf hai to bhul jao….

Bulbul:Mgar kyu Bhai ap hi to khte the ki vo ek acha insane hai…to fir kyu nai…

Daya:Han maine kaha tha…magar tum jo chahti ho vaisa nai ho skta…..

Bulbul:Magar kyu bhai….

Abhijt: Dekho Bulbul har kyu ka jwab nai hota….

Bulbul:Lekin bhai…

Abhijt:{in strickt voice} Lekin vekin kuch nai…chupchap khana khao {n when he forward his hand towards her to feed her she threw that plate away which made him fume in anger} To thik hai apni zidd par ari raho….magar tum jo chahti ho vaisa nai hoga…..[N duo left her room…when they came downstairs}

Tarika:Plz man jao na tumdono…kyu esa kar rahe ho…

Abhijt:oh to tumhe bhi hmara faisla galat lagta hai!

Shreya:Nai Abhijt bhai magar….aplogo ko akhir Viren se kya problem hai!

Tarika: Han Abhijt…akhir us larke mein kya burayi hai! Acha insane hai..sbki izzat krta hai…aur hmari Bulbul se bahut pyar krta hai…..

Daya:Lekin Tarika usne hmara Bharosa tora hai….

Tarika:{now got hyper} kya bharosa tora hai han! Kya vo hmari bulbul ko lekr kahi bhag gya!uske sath koi badtmizi ki! Ya uske sath pyar ka jhootha natak kiya! Ye tumlog bhi jante ho ki vo bhut acha insane hai….aur sirf apni zidd ki vjeh se ye sab kr rahe ho to …ek baat meri bhi sunlo…agar easa hi chlta raha to yadd rakhna tumari is zidd ki vjh se Bulbul ko kho doge…{both ladies left leaving their better halves in deep thoughts}

Neext morning when Shreya took breakfast to Bulbul's room the senerio made her shout…

So guys,what do you people think…what was that made Shreya scream!…..will Duo approve Virenul's relation!What's going to happen next! For knwing further…stay tuned…till then….

God blss u all

Tc

Plz R& R


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hi guys...

sorry for inconvinience but a reviwer friend just that 17 chapter is missing from the story ...i dont know how it got skipped but anyways... here's the chapter 17...

ENJOY...

So last time you saw how Shreya anad Tarika requested their hubbies to leave their stubbornness about Virenul…and next morning when Shreya went to Bulbul's room….the senerio made her scream…..

NOW FURTHER…..

Shreya saw Bulbul lying on floor unconscious…she screamed calling her name….she immideately called others and Duo took her to hospital…..when she was admitted to hospital … that her condition was crtitical and had not eaten anything for last 6-7 days and her body immediately needs some nutrition…When Acp sir came to knew it he rushed to hospital accompanied by Rajvi, Sachin. And offcourse Viren…Abhirika and Dareya already present there…

Acp sir: {Yelling at Duo} ye kya hal kr diya tumdono ne meri bachi ka….Dekho{points towards Bulbul's ward} dekho kya hal kr diya tumdono ki zidd ne meri Bulbul ka…..agar use kuch ho gya na….to muhse bura koi ni hoga…..

Abhijt:Magar sir !

Acp sir: Kya magar sir! Han! Kya magar! Tumdono ne mujhe promise kiya tha ki use pyar se samjha kr mnaoge….ye hai tumara pyar…..!

Daya:Sir ismein hmari koi galti nai hai….ye sab{luks at Viren} iski galti hai…{holds Viren from collars} agar Bulbul ko kuch hua na to yujhe to main zinda nai chorunga….teri vjeh se hmari Behn ne hmse …apne bhaiyon se bagawat ki…

Acp sir: Daya choro use! {when he saw Daya not leaving Viren then he shouts} Daya its an order…..leave him{with it Daya leaves him….That moment they saw Dr. coming out of Bulbul's ward…so he asks him}Dr. kaisi hai Bulbul!

Dr.: dekhiye abhi vo khatre se to bahr hain lekin abhi bhi vo kuch khana ni chahti! Hmne unhe Glucose ki drip to lagai thi magar unhone vo bhi nikal di….Is waq unki body ko nutrition ki bahut zarurat hai…nai to unki halat fir se critical ja skti hai…..vo bs ek hi rutt lagaye hue hai ki Vo tabhi kuch khayngi jb unki baat mani jaygi….I guess ye apka family matter hai….magar please take care { and he leaves}

Acp sir: {TO Duo} Suna tumne kya kaha doctor ne! akhir uski baat maan kyu ni lete !

Daya: Dekhiye sir ye ap bhi jante hai ki Bulbul ki fiqr hmein bhi hai….Magar sir hum apni Bulbul ka Hath is Viren ko kaise!

Acp sir: Kyuuu! Akhir ismein problem hi kya hai…..! Viren ek acha cop,Ek acha Insaan hai….aur agar hmari Bullbul ki khushi uske sath hai to usmein problem kya hai!

Abhijt: Sir koi burayi nai hai usmein magar phir bhi…..

Acp Sir: Fir bhi kya! Abhijt! Dekho agar itna sochoge to kahin hum use kho na baithe …aur fir kaunsa uski shadi abhi krne ko keh raha hu...abhi vo par rahi hai…aur uski parai puri hone tak vo tumlogo k paas hi rahegi…but for now…unke pyar ko tumare approval ki zarurat hai….aur mujhe to is baat se koi preshani nai hai! Ab tum log bhi han krdo…

Duo looked at everyone present there…they all nodded as yes and after a few minutes they too approved Virenul's Relation….Everyone was happy especially Virenul offcourse…..Because of it Now Bulbul took the food….and in a few days she was back again in her usual self…..Tushar But yes offcourse,,, was upset with this …so he planned another plan to make Virenul apart….Here…Virenul after approval from Duo and Acp sir were really happy…this seemed the best part of their life…..Now in a few days Bulbul's Birthday arrived and Viren along with all others decided to throw a surprise party…Viren himself organized whole party…..As Bulbul firstly was angry with every one as she thought everyone forgot her birthday and so didn't wished her…IN evening when she came home…she saw all lights were switched off…

Bulbul: {talking to herself} ye lights kiu off hai!Savita kakki ghar pe nai hai kya! Lagta hai unhe bhi mera birthday yad nai hai…..aur ye light bhi nai hai….lo Bulbul this gonna be your worst birthday…huh!{with this all lights turns on n everyone shouts "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Oldie Duo came to her n wished her and gave their blessings….} Aplogo ko yaad tha!

Dr.S: Beta tumara birthday ho aur hum bhul jay! Esa bhala kabhi ho skta hai!

Acp sir: Aur nai to kya!

Abhijt: {comes to her and hugs her}Happy birthday Bacha…..

Bulbul: Thanks Bhai!

Daya: Many many returns of the day Meri chirku chiriya{and softly presses her nose}

Bulbul: {showing mock anger} Bhai! {then smiles} Thanks bhai is surprise k liye…..

Daya: {nodded as No} umhun! Ye sab kisi aur ne kiya hai! {n points at Viren}

Viren: {comres forward with a beautiful Red rose in his hand n while giving her that rose} Happy bIrthday Miss Bulbul…{she looks at him with surprise and smile….he sits on his knees and says} ….Hmare pyar ne isse phle bahut utar charav dekhe hain…..kabhi hmara apsi jhagra aur nokjhok to kabhi tumare Bhaiyon ka smna….lekin aj sabke samne main tumse confess krta hun that I luv u….will you like give me pleasure of being mine forever {forwards his hand}

Bulbul: {first looked at him then Duo when Duo nodes her as go Ahead she speaks}….No{which suprizes everyone and then says} I would love to {N gives her hand in his. Everyone claps and Virenul hugs}

Abhijt: {Teasing them} Arey yar kuch to khyal kro! Humlog bhi hain yaha…{n laughs}

Dr.S: Kyu Abhijt apna time bhul gye jab meri hi lab mein akar meri hi Beti {as he loves Tarika as her own daughter} se flirt krte the….{Abhirika blush and rest of them burst out laughing}

Shreya: Offo! Ab bahut ho gai sbki tang khichai …{to Bulbul} …chalo cake to kato….

Bulbul nodes and cuts her cake …first she feeds Oldie Duo n Duo nd also their wives as well then Searched for Viren but could not find him there…..she saw here and there when she heard music playing …she turned back and found Viren Smiling….

Now Imagine "SHANIVAAR RAATI" song…..

VIREN…..{Music begins n starts dancing with Purvi,Ishita,Divya and Jaiwanti}

"ISHQ MEIN TERE ANNOUNCE KAR DIYA, TERE LIYE DIL KURIYON KA BOUNCE KR DIYA

ISHQ MEIN TERE ANNOUNCE KAR DIYA, TERE LIYE DIL KURIYON KA BOUNCE KR DIYA

BECHAIN SA HOTA JAU PAR MAIN YE SAMAJH NA PAU {Wanders around her}MAIN JAGUN MERE BIN TU KAISE SO JATI

SHANIVAAR RAATI HMEIN NEEND NAI ATI, SHANIVAAR RAATI HMEIN NEEND NAI ATI"

FREEDY…{RAP}

"11 BJEY SE 12 BAJE HAIN, SAB SO GYE , MERE NAINA TERE BIN HAI KHULLE

SHANIVAAR RAATI MAINU NEEND NAI ATI"

PANKAJ…..{RAP}

"TOTAL 1600 TAREE MAIN GIN GIN HAI DAALE, MAIN TO JAGTA HUN REHTA

JAANE KAISE TU SO JAATI, SHANIVAAR RAATI MAINU NEEND NAI ATI"

BULBUL…{Now wandering and dancind around Viren}

"DHEERE DHEERE PYAR MEIN TARAKKI HO GAI,TERE SANG BAAT MERI PAKKI HO GAI"

RAJAT…{Dancing with Purvi]

"O TU JO MILI DIN MEIN SITARE CHAMKE, LARKI TU MERE LIYE LUCKY HO GAI"

PURVI…{To Rajat}

"BY GOD MAIN KAHOON, TERE SATH MAIN RAHOON

SEHLOON MAIN KOI FAASLA,TERI DOORI NA SAHUN"

RAJAT AND VIREN{To Purvi and Bulbul}…

"TU AYE NA MILNE TOH, HAAYE MERI JAAN JAATI…..

O JAATI,HAAN JAATI,OYE JAATI,OYE JAATI

SHANIVAAR RAATI HMEIN NEEND NAHI AATI,SHAANIVAR RAATI HMEIN NEEND NAI AATI"

Music and couples dances together

ABHIJT….{To Tarika]

"JAISE TAISE HAFTE KE DIN 6 KATE, DIN AAYA SAATVA TO LENE LAGA KARVATE"

TARIKA…To Abhijt}..

"SHAAM SAADHE SAAT BAJE KHWAHISH JAGE, SAADHE AATH HOTE HOTE DIL NA LAGE"

DAYA…{To Shreya}….

"TIME WASTE NA KAR ,SEEDHE AAJA TU IDHAR"

SHREYA…..{To Daya}…

"BADA KIYA INTEZAAR AB HOTA NA SABAR, AB THORI SI BHI DERI HAAYE MERI JAAN JALATI"

SHREYA…

"JALATI"

TARIKA…..

"JALATI"

PURVI…

"JALATI"

BULBUL…

"JALATI"

DUO, VIREN AND RAJAT {TOGETHER}…..

"SHAANIVAR RAATI HMEIN NEEND NAHI AATI, SHAANIVAR RAATI HMEIN NEEND NAHI AATI.

MAIN JAAGUN MERE BIN TO KAISE SO JAATI, SHAANIVAR RAATI HMEIN NEEND NAI AATI"

Now everyone dancing together,,,Happiness easily visible on their faces….but suddenly Tushar came to Acp sir and told him something and gave him an envelope….after watching that envelope he became tensed….he looked at His family happily dancing …..then after a while without informing anyone took Tushar with him and left from there…..everyone dancing and enjoying inside…..unaware of upcoming problem….

Hopefully I did justice with Dareya, Abhirika and Rajvi fans…..Hmm…to guys what was there in that envelope that made Acp sir tensed,,,,What is going on! What problem is on its way to CID family…..!Well for knowing more stay tuned and please do tell me how did you like this part!,,,,

Till then

God Bless you all

Love you

Tc

Plz R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Last time you saw….Bulbul's B'day celebrations were going on…and everyone was dancing and enjoying but Tushar gave an envelope to Acp sir and after checking that envelope he became worried and looked at his family whose faces were lightened up with joy…..After thinking for a while he took Tushar and Viren outside…..being unnoticed by anyone….

OUTSIDE DUO'S HOME….

Viren:{asking Acp sir} Sir ap mujhe yaha kyu laye hain!sab thik to hai na!

Acp sir:{giving him that envelope} Han main tumhe yaha isliye lekr ayah un kiyunki main janna chahta hun akhir ismein kitni sachayi hai!{Viren checked that envelope was hell shocked to see some of his intimate pictures with a girl….}Main tumare muh se sunna chahta hun ki ismein kitni sachai hai?

Viren:Sir ye ! ye photos ,,,ye sab jhooth hai….mujhe koi badnam krna chahta hai…..apko….apko ye photographs mili kaha!

Tushar: {As Acp luked at him} Magar sir g….yehi sach hai…ye Bulbul ko dhokha de raha hai…

Viren: Tushar ye tum kya bol rhe ho! Tum jante ho ye sab jhooth hai…aur main Bulbul se kitna pyar krta hu…..

Tushar: Jhooth… tum use dhokha de rhe ho…andhere mein rakh rahe ho…{when Viren Luked at him and nodded as "NO" …Tushar burst out laughing….which surprised both Acp and Viren}…Ese kya dekh rahe ho tum dono mujhe! Main janta hun ye photographs jhoothi hai …tum jante ho ki ye baat magar Bulbul! Vo to nai janti na…aur socho jb use ye sab pta chlega….kitna dukh hoga use….Dil tutt jayga us bechari ka to….magar tum fiqr mat krna main hun na….{when he noticed both were still luking at him in confusion}…..confused! Arey yar tum log abhi bhi nai samjhe…..ye sab maine kiya…aur ye photographs nai hai….Bulbul ka bharosa hai jo jldi tutne vala hai aur fir jab vo tumse nafrat krne lagegi to dheere dheere main use apna bana lunga….

Acp sir:{Angry} Esa kabhi nai hoga…Vo tumpar kabhi qakin nai karegi…aur use tumari sachai main bataunga…..{and was about to leave when Tushar stopped him}

Tushar: Sir g….oh sorry sorry…hone vale Sasur g…isse phle ki ap yaha se ek kadam bhi age bharayein…..zara charon taraf nazar daurha k dekh lijiye…{and they saw some goons had surrounded them}

Viren:{Moving angrily towards him} Tujhe to main….

Tushar:{signalled his goons and his two goons came and held Viren tightly}….Ye gussa….ye dhamki apne paas hi rakh samjha…..us din to tune Bulbul ko mujhse bacha liya tha magar ab mujhe kaise rokega!

Viren:{trying to free himself from goon's grip} Vo tujh jaise makkar insane par bharosa kyu karegi…..chalo mujhpar na sahi magar…Acp sir unki baat par to vo ankh band krke vishwas krti hai…..

Tushar:{smirked evilly} hmm….Good thought…..magar vo inki baat ka bharosa tab karegi na jab vo inhe mil paygi….

Viren: Kya matlab!

Tushar: Matlab…{and hit Acp sir with a rod and he fell down on ground unconscious…..Viren jerked those goons and took that Rod from Tushar's hand…..and he signalled his goons and they left from there and next moment he screamed loudly with which everyone came out of the house and saw Acp sir lying unconscious on ground…blood oozing from his head and rod held by Viren …Everyone came out running and after watching that scenario they rushed to Acp sir….Abhijt took Acp sir's head in his lap and tried to wake him up but all in vain…} Sir dekhiye is Viren ne kya kiya!Acp sir ko mar dala….

Bulbul: {though worried for her GP but still didn't believed him} What rubbish! Bhala Viren Gp pr hamla kyu krega…

Tushar: {showed her those pictures} Acp sir ko iski sachai ka pta chal gya tha aur jab unhone ise kaha ki vo ye sachai tumhe bata denge to usne is rod se unpr hamla kr diya…{n signalled towards that rod which was still in Viren's hand}

Viren:{As everyone got convienced by Tushar's story…he threw that rod } Nai nai ye jhooth bol raha hai…..maine nai isne Acp sir par hamla kiya…aur ye pictures bhi mobb ki gayi hai…ye sab iski chal hai Bulbul ko pane k liye….

Daya:{held him from collars} Tumari itni himmat ki tumne…Acp sahb pr hamla kiya tujhe to main zinda nai chorunga…..

Viren: Sir maine kuch nai kiya….ye Tushar ki chaal hai..sir please believe me….

Rajat and Sachin Came forward and tried to stop him…

Rajat: Sir please chordijiye ise,,,,is waqt Acp sir ko hospital lejana jada zaruri hai…..

Daya:Nai …main chorunga nai…

Sachin: Sir please…abhi Acp sir ka treatment zada zaruri hai…..please sir{ and Daya left Viren} Bulbul:{In tears…came forward and slapped him hard with which Viren gets shocked and Tushar smirked } vaah! Kya birthday gift diya tumne mujhe…..Mana ye photographs mob ki gayi hai…magar mere Gp ka ye haal….aur Rod tumare hath mein kya kr rahi hai…ab ye mat khan ki tumne tushar se ye chinni…..

Viren: Magar Bulbul yahi sach hai…{Pointing at Tushar} iska sudharna, hmari madad krna sb ek plan tha…..plz samjhne ki koshish{ he had not yet completed his sentence when she interrupted}

Bulbul: Just shut up! Maine socha nai tha ki tum itne gire hue insane nikloge….ab isse phle ki main khud par control kho dun...just leave ….and never ever show your face again….get out…..now…..{till then Duo had shifted Acp sir in their car to take him to hospital …Bulbul too in that car left from there}

"YA RUBBA" Song playing in background…..

Viren: {running behind that car} Bulbul please believe me….maine Acp sir ko nai mara aur vo photographs bhi nakli hain…,main bekasoor hun…please believe me….Bulbul! Bulbul…..{but by now that car vanished from his sight}

"pyar hai yan saza ae mere dil bata, tutta kyu nahi dard ka silsila

IS PYAR MEIN HON KAISE KAISE IMTIHAN, YE PYAR LIKHE KAISI KAISI DASTAN

YA RABBA DEDE KOI JAAN BHI AGAR, DILBAR PE HONA DILBAR PE HO NA KOI ASAR "

Acp sir is immideately shifted to OT and that time Viren too arrives there….Seeing him there Duo gets hyper and Abhijt pushes him and says him to leave….and says until he doesn't proves to be innocent he is suspended…and he is forced to leave that hospital but before going he tries to talk to Bulbul but she says she doesn't want to talk to him…n while he was going out…she peeps him going as she was crying hugging Abhijt…..{THIS WHOLE PART WAS COVERED BY MUSIC}

Viren comes out of hospital but sits on bench in garden crying….

"Kaisa hai safar vafa ki manzil ka, na hai koi hul dilon ki mushkil ka

Dharkan dharkan bikhri ranjishein,sansein sansein tuti bandishein"

Viren reminds how Bulbul got him wrong and and how his whole world shattered within minutes….

"Kahinto har lamha hoton pe fariyad hai

Kisi ki duniya chahat mein barbad hai

YA RABBA DEDE KOI JAAN BHI AGAR, DILBAR PE HONA DILBAR PE HO NA KOI ASAR "

Doctor says Acp sir is alive but in coma because of his fatal head trauma…and could not be said when he'll gain his conscious…Here Enquiry committee against Viren …..and officially his gun and batch was taken from him and suspended till the whole investigation proceeds…..{THIS WHOLE PART WAS COVERED BY MUSIC}

Bulbul after her college use to meet Acp in hope that her Gp will soon regain conscious…..Here Rajvi and Sachin knew Viren is innocent but what could they do when all evidences were against him…..everyone was in tention…it seemed they all had forgot to smile…Tushar pretended to be a good friend to Bulbul and tried his best not to allow Viren meet her…..

"Koi na sune sisakti anhon ko, koi na dhare tarapti bahon ko

Adhi adhi puri khawahishein,tuti fuuti sab farmaishein"

Whenever Bulbul happens to encounter Viren or when he tries to talk to her,,, she just ignores him but cries pathetically when alone remembering all the good times spent with him and how their world shattered…..

"Kahin shaq hai kahin nafrat ki deewar hai, Kisi ki duniya chahat mein barbad hai

Kahin jeet mein bhi shamil pal pal ik haar hai

YA RABBA DEDE KOI JAAN BHI AGAR, DILBAR PE HONA DILBAR PE HO NA KOI ASAR "

Duo too were very much upset firstly becoz of Acp sir's coma and Secondly becoz of their angel's pathetic condition….she never smiles these days now…no mischief…no more talkativeness…she doesn't seemed like her usual self….

"pyar hai yan saza ae mere dil bata, tutta kyu nahi dard ka silsila,

YA RABBA DEDE KOI JAAN BHI AGAR, DILBAR PE HONA DILBAR PE HO NA KOI ASAR "

All nights Virenul think about each other and cries remembering one another then goes in sleep thinking that was their destiny…..

Hmm….to kya lagta hai guys! Is it really the end! Was this Virenul's destiny to be apart from one another…..is it over!you guys think about it….Main to chali….

God bless you all

Tc

Plz R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Here comes next part of your story …..Enjoy….

It has been 4-5 monthes since that incident…..Viren was still a suspect and he had only support of Rajvi,Sachin and Pankaj…..Duo were angry on him ….Bulbul was still ignoring him and Tushar took nice advantage of this all…He presented him as her good friend in hard times…..Acp sir still was in coma….

NOW FURTHER….{At Viren's home}

Sachin and Rajvi came to meet Viren…it was now their routine….so that they could make him feel a little light…

Rajat: Yar akhir kabtak esa hi chlega! Is Tushar ki vjeh se to sab kuch bigar gaya hai…

Sachin: Han sir….ek to enquiry ko chlte itna waqt ho gya,,,upper se ye Tushar bahut smart nikla….abhi tak koi evidence na hone ki vjeh se bekasur hone ka natak kr raha hai…..

Purvi: {to Viren} Lekin sir ap tention mat lo….akhir kabtak kanoon k changul se bachega…..ek na ek din sachai to samne a hi jaygi…..aur fir hmlog hai apke sath…..sab thik ho jayga…

Viren: Kya thik ho jayga! Dekh rahe ho na tum log…..Abhi tak Acp sir hosh mein nai aye….Abhijt sir aur Daya sir….Mujhe dekhna bhi pasand nai krte….Vo Tushar Bulbul ko har din mere khilaf aur bharkata ja raha hai aur Vo Bulbul….huh!{smiles sarcastically} Use to jaise Nafrat ho gayi hai mujhse…..mujhe ese ignore krti hai..as if I don't even exist…{Gets emotional}

Puvi: Sir ap tention mat lijiye main use baat krne ki koshish krti hun….

Viren: Koi fayda nai Purvi…koi fayda nai…Kitni baar tumne use baat krne ki ,,,, samjhane ki koshish ki….magar vo to kuch sunna-samajhna hi ni chahti…..magar ab bs bahut hua….use meri baat sunni hi pregi…..{he seemed determined}….Enough now…..

Rajat: Kya socha hai tumne…Dekho tention mein a kar koi galat kadam mat utha lena….jo bhi krna soch samajh kr krna…..

Viren:Ab sochne samjhne ka time gaya Rajat…..bs ab krne ka waqt hai…{he seemed so determined that no one dares to ask him anything}

HERE DUO'S HOME…..{DAREYA'S ROOM}

Daya:{was trying to find something…messing up the room} Shreya !

Shreya:{Enters in} G Daya boliye….

Daya: Shreya vo k case ki file ni mil rahi….tumne dekhi hai kya…..vo kal beaurew lekr jani hai..…yahi to rakhi thi…..pta nai kaha gai….

Shreya: Dhyan se check kijiye…vahin hogi….

Daya: Nai hai yaha..

Shreya: Ap hatiye…..main dekhti hu..{n found that file in a bundle of files}ye dekhiye yahin to parhi thi….

Daya:{taking that file from her} Thanks…mujhe mili hi nai…

Shreya: Ab itna preshan hokar dhundhenge to kaise milti….{Daya tried to smile and Shreya understood this} Dekhiya Daya main janti hu ap abhi Acp sir aur Bulbul k vjeh se preshan hain….lekin please believe me…sab thik ho jayga…

Daya:{with chocked voice} Kaise thik ho jayga Shreya…kaise! Acp sir ko abhi tak hosh nai aya…aur Bulbul! Us bechari ko to zindgi ne 2-2 shock diye hai…ek to Acp sahb ki ye halt aur dusra unki is halt ka zimmedar uska hona jisse pane k liye usne apni zindgi tak dav par laga di thi…..{shreya was listening him carefully} Meri Guriya to jaise hasna hi bhul gai hai….aur ye sab us Viren ki vjeh se hua hai…yakin nai hota k usne esa kiya…..

Shreya: Ap bhaithiye yaha{ made him sit on bed..gave him a glass of water and herself sat beside him…n kept her left hand on his right shoulder} Jo kuch bhi pichle kuch time mein hua..usne hmsabko hila kr rakh diya hai…..jo kuch bhi hua vo hmare hath mein nai tha….aur jab koi situation hmare hath se nikal jay to sab us upper vale par chor dena chahiye…..aur pta hai bhagwan na kabhi ache logo k sath bura nai krte…aur Apne ,Abhijt Bhaiya ne aur Acp sir ne kabhi kisi ka bura nai kiya,,….infact society se crime and criminals ko khatam kiya…itne logo ki duayein hai aplogo k sath to bhala apke sath bura kaise ho sakta hai….Hmm…..Fiqar mat kijiye sab thik ho jayga…aur Bulbul…use sambhalne k liye hmsab hain na….aur vo apki trh strong hai…..sambhal jaygi….hum sab fir hain na uske sath….hmm…{with this Daya placed his head in her lap and she softly caressed his hair….she knew what she said was not that easy but she has to remain strong for him…and for her family}

ABHIRIKA'S ROOM….

Abhijeet just disconnected a call and Tarika who was present there only asked him..

Tarika: kiska call tha Abhijt! Bahut preshan lag rahe ho….

Abhijt: Dr. Vishal jo Acp sir ka case dekh rhe hain…unka phone tha….unhone btaya ki….

Tarika: Bolo na Abhijt kya bola unhone!

Abhijt: Unhone kaha hai ki Abhi tak Acp sir ki halt mein koi sudhar nai aya…aur jitna waqt unki halt ese rahegi unke hosh mein ane k chances utne hi kam honge…..vo hmein sun aur dekh to sakte hai magar react nai kar sakte….pta nai hmare haste khelte ghar ko kiski nazar lag gayi…..akhir esa kyu hota hai ki jab bhi khushiyan hmare darwaze par dastak deti hain to gum ki andhi use apne sath baha kar le jati hai…..

Tarika: Himmat rakho Abhijt…sab thik ho jayga….

Abhijt:kaise thik ho jayga sab! Tum to dekh hi rahi ho….Acp sir ki halt mein koi sudhar nai….vo DCP Chitrole hmare sir pe Naya Acp bitha gaya….jise ye tak nai pata k evidence handle krte waqt gloves dalna zaruri hai…..aur Bulbul uski halt to tumhe pata hi hai…na dhang se khati piti hai…na ab zada baat krti hai….koi zidd nai,koi farmaish …koi shararat …..kuch bhi to nai….phle uski hassi se sara ghar khil uthta tha…magar ab…ab to meri chutki hasna hi bhul gai hai….chahe hmsab k samne kitna bhi khush hone ka..normal rehne ka natak kre…lekin main achi trh se janta hu….is waqt vo puri trh tut chuki hai…aur hmsabko normal pretend krke isliye dikhati hai ki hmein aur tention na ho…kyunki vo ache se janti hai ki uski hassi se hi hmein himmat milti hai….aur main uski ye halt nai dekh sakta…..

Tarika: Calm down Abhijt…just relax….Han mante hain ki sab kuch galat chal raha hai hm sabki life mein magar kya Acp sir ko ye jaan kar dukh nai hoga ki ki hum aise har man rahe hai…musibat k samna krne ki bjaye hmare kadam dagmaga rahe hai…aur tum ese himmat nai har sakte…..Agar tum esa karoge to kya Bulbul ko aur dukh nai hoga! Arey vo bechari to ye guilt apnne mann mein liye baithi hai ki uski vjeh se aj Acp sir ki ye halat hai…..

Abhijt: Magar ismein uska bhi kya kasoor,,,bas itna hi na k usne Galat insaan par bharosa kiya…..ab to uski ye halat dekhi nai jati…..

Tarika: Abhijt agar vo aplogo k liye strong bann rahi hai to tumko ni lagta ki uski is baat ka maan rakhna chahiye…..aur fir agar tum hi himmat har jaoge to Bulbul ko, Daya ko, Humsabko…puri team ko kaun sambhalega! Nai …Tum ese har nai sakte…..{cups his face} Mera Abhijt itna kamjoor nai ho sakta….Tum to hamsabki himmat ho…you have to stay strong…{ Abhijt noddes and hugs her and she caressed his back} sab thik ho jayga….

NEXT MORNING…...

Bulbul got in car like everyday….and Driver drove the car…..After a few minutes her car was waiting at traffic signal….she saw outside and saw a couple on a bike….she recollected her old memories…..

FLASHBACK…..

Virenul were going on long drive on Viren's Bike …Bulbul's Hand bag was placed between them….

Viren: {casually} Bulbul…vaise tum kya chahti ho ki Traffic police ek CID officer ko fine charge kare!

Bulbul: {Confused} esa kyu bol rahe ho!Bhala tumhe vo fine kyu lgayga!

Viren: Jab ek bike par teen log baithenge to fine to lgega hi….

Bulbul: Teen log!magar hum to do log hi hai!

Viren:{In a serious tone} Arey humdono k ilawa teesra tumara bag bhi to hai…

Viren smirked and it took no time to Bulbul to understand what he wanted to say….she smiled and kept her bag aside and hugged him from back …

Bulbul: Ab to koi tumhe fine nai charge krega na!{ Both smiles}

FLASHBACK ENDS…..

A tear escaped her eye….she immediately rubbed it off and suddenly she realized that her car was going on a strange road and not to her college…

Bulbul: Kakka ye kaunsa rasta hai! Hum galat road par ja rahe hain….

Driver: Rasta to yahi hai madam….hum isi rastey se jaynge…..

Bulbul: Arey lekin meri baat to suniye….{till then the car stopped outside an abandoned warehouse} Ye apne gari yaha kyun rok di! Akhir chal kya raha hai!{with this driver turns back and she was surprised to find Viren in place of Driver} tum!

Viren: Han main…aj tumhe meri baat sunni hi pregi…

Bulbul: {Angrily} Magar mujhe tumari koi baat nai sunni,,{came out of car and started

moving in opposite direction}

Viren:{Hurriedly came out of the car and held her wrist} Aj nai ….aj to tumhe meri baat sunni hi pregi….

Bulbul: Maine kaha na Viren..mujhe tumse koi baat nai krni….Choro mera hath…

Viren: {who by now became hyper} Chupchap chal mere sath varna!

Bulbul: Varna kya han! {He picked her on his shoulders and moved in that warehouse} Choro mujhe….{tries hard to get herself free but all in vain}..maine kaha choro…just leave me….{Viren took her in and threw her on a pile of cartoons so that she might not get hurt }…tum pagal ho gye ho{while getting up} ….tum hosh mein to ho!

Viren: Han nai hun main hosh mein….janti ho kyu…tumare mujhe ignore krne ki vjeh se…tumne jo galat fehmi pal rakhi hai apne mann mein uski vjeh se,,,,

Bulbul:{ Viren still didn't finished when she interrupted} Galat fehmi! Vo to mujhe tab hui thi…jb maine tumse pyar kiya…jab maine tumhe ek acha insaan samjha….Magar mujhe kya pata tha ki jis insaan ka pyar pane k liye maine apne bhaiyon se revolt kiya…unse jhagra kiya…voh insan to larkiyon ko behla phusla k apne pyar k jaal mein phasne vala ghatiya insan hai jo sirf larkiyon ka fayda uda kar unki zindgi tabah krna janta hai...

Viren: Fayda han…main batata hun k fayda uthana kise kehte hai….. {Moved towards her and she got scared and starting stepping back and ultimately collided with the wall behind and he came forward his both hands around her on the wall blocking her to that place…..He moved his face towards her and when his face was a few inches apart from hers…she got scared and closed her eyes with fear} Main chahun to abhi tumare sath kuch bhi kar sakta hun aur tum mujhe rok bhi nai paogi….{after a pause} …magar main esa karunga nai….pta hai kyu! Becoz I Love you…..aur mera pyar sacha hai…..samjhi tum…..{Now leaves him and turns to another side and she too opens her eyes} Fayda uthana chahta tha main! Agar ye sach hai to Jb tumare dono bhai shadi k baad ghoomne gye tab maine kuch nai kia! Lonavla mein bhi sbke samne tumhe ghoomane lejata tha….tab bhi maine kabhi tumara fayda nai uthaya{ Now again moved towards her and scared her} Aur tum mujhe keh rahi ho ki yahi mera kaam hai! Arey bevkoof lrki kya tumhe dikhayi nai deta ki main tumse sacha pyar krta hun….aur ye sab job hi hua hai vo us Tushar ki vjeh se hua hai…..zara khud socho k jo larka tumhe hmesha preshan kiya karta tha….jiski badtmizi ki vjeh se tumne use suspend krva diya vo achanak kaise sudhar gya! {moves in another direction} Darasal ye sab uski chaal thi….sabke samne acha bnne ka drama kiya tanki baadmein mujhe sabki nazaron mein gira kar bina kisi shaq k dayre mein aye apne raste se hata de aur tumhe paa ske…Itni si baat tumhe samjh kyu nai ati….{holds her from her shoulders …..both in tears} Kya tumhe mera pyar…meri tarap dikhayi nai deti!

Bulbul:{In tears} Dikhti hai Viren…ache se dikhti hai ….magar mere Gp ki halat,,,,,,ye dikhayi deta hai ki us hadse ne meri puri family ko hilla kar rakh diya hai…{Viren leaves her and starts kicking and picking and throwing the catrons lying there…..Bulbul was about to leave when He again came in her front and blocked her way} Viren hutt jao mere samne se….{loudly}now…

Viren:{Got hyper but left her way and suddenly picked a piece of broken glass and called her name} Bulbul!{Bulbul who was leaving stopped and turned behind} Agar tmne meri baat ka yakin nai kia to is kach ke tukre se khud ko …..}

Bulbul: Mujhe koi farq nai parta , tum chahe kuch bhi karo….{n turns again to leave}

Viren:Bulbul{and make a cut on his hand with which it starts bleeding}

Bulbul:{turns back and saw his hand bleeding…she just rushed to him} Tum akhir sabit kya krna chahte ho is sab se! Dikhao apna hath..{ and torned a little piece from her scarf and tied on his bleeding hand}

Viren:{was smiling luking at her concern } Tum jhooth bol rahi thi ki tumhe koi farq nai parta….lekin sachayi yahi hai ki tum aj bhi mujhe chahti ho…..nai to mera ghayal hath dekh kar yaha rukti nai….

Bulbul:{Luks at him angrily becoz he intentionally made that cut to scare her off} main ja rahi hu….{picked a bigger piece of broken glass and placed it on his other hand} jo chahe kro…I really don't care…{and leaves from there while Viren looks her leaving and smiles as he knew that she still loves him…..she comes out of that warehouse and burst out crying…then after a few minutes after consoling herself ….she ignited the engine of the car and drove towards home but as she by now was again crying suddenly lost control over the car and in order to save collision with another vehicle coming from front met with an accident}

Hmm…to janata kya socha! Kya hoga ab age!Kya Bulbul bach paygi ya nai!for knowing further…stay tuned…

And if you ppl find this story non-entertaining...then tell me if you want to end it...i'll stop this story then... :)

Till then

God bless you all

Tc

Plz R&R

….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hi Guys….thankw so much for supporting me so long….. First of all I want to share something with you people….I never thought that I would pair Bulbul with anyone…But then I changed my mind for some reasons…And that is how 5-6 chapters se 20th chapter tak pahunch gai…..And thank you all the reviewers and friends for supporting me so so long…..I am really obliged…..and yes people I want to tell you people that My Friend "Riya"….who's also a character in this story helped me a lot and gave me some of the fantastic ideas which were liked my you people too…..

This chapter will probably the last chapter of this stry…baki your reviews will tell which are doing pathetic…so Enjoy this last part…..

Happy Reading…..

AT HOSPITAL…..{Acp's ward}….

Duo were busy in talking when Abhijt's phone rang….he picked up after looking at caller ID…

Abhijt: Han Bulbul…bolo beta….

Voice from other side: G main Girish bol raha hun…ye jinka phone hai unka accident ho gya tha…main unhe hospital le aya aur unki speed dial main apka no. tha to maine apko inform krne k liye call kiya…..

Abhijt: What! Magar vo thik to hai na! aur kis hospital main hai…!

Voice from other side: G Apollo Hospital…E wing…

Abhijt: Ok thank you so much main abhi ata hun…{ and disconnects the call}

Daya: Kya hua boss! Bahut tention main lag rahe ho!

Abhijt:Vo Bulbul ka accident ho gya hai..aur kisi bhale admi ne uski help ki aur use hospital le aya…isi hospital k E wing main….

Daya: E wing! Vo to niche vale 3rd floor main hai….Chalo main bhi chalta hun tumare sath….

Abhijt: Han chalo….

As they were about to go they noticed some movement in Acp's hand. As doctor was checking him…duo were waiting outside…Daya told Abhijt to stay there and he went to E wing where his princess was…..after reaching there…..he got to know that she was fine just a small bandage on left side of her forehead ….He thanked doctor and That man …When he asked Bulbul about her well being…she tried hard to control herself but could not help crying….as she was sitting on edge of the bed and he was standing besides her…she hugged him while sitting and he first caressed her hairs and asked about the reason…..She told him everything about how Viren took her to abandoned warehouse….what happened there and how he injured his hand…..she told that she is totally confused if he's right or what Tushar told them was truth….just then they Noticed Tushar standing there….He pretended to be worried and asked for her well being ...after a few minutes Viren too enters…..he was just asking about her wellbeing when he got a call from Abhijt who told him that Acp sir has gained conscious and came out of coma when he heard about Bulbul' accident as in coma his brain was alive and he could see and listen….Daya told him that Bulbul was alright and he's coming with her to them…..then after disconnecting the call he told Bulbul what Abhijt told..She and Viren too got happy but Tushar got scared because he thought his plan was about to flop…..he Said to Daya that he will take Bulbul to Acp sir and he should deal with Viren as may be watching him there..Acp's condition may go down…Daya nodded and and said Viren to leave till then Tushar took Bulbul with him….But Viren insisted that he should not send Bulbul with Tushar and now as Acp sir has gained conscience he should ask him who the real culprit is…..till know Rajvi,Shreya,Tarika , Dr Salunkhe, Sachin,Nikhil and Vansh had arrived there…But when they reached to Acp sir's ward …..

Abhijt: Daya acha hua tum a gye….Acp sir ne btaya hai ki asli mujrim ye{looks at Viren} nai…balki vo Tushar hai….

Daya: Kya!

Abhijt: aur hum log ise galat samjhte rahe…{to Viren} Sorrry yar…tujhe hmne galat samjha…..

Viren: Nai sir please ap mere senior hai…ap mujhe sorry mat kahiye…mere liye itna hi kafi hai ki Acp sir ab thik hai..aur mujhe lekar aplogo ki galatfehmi dur ho gai…..

Abhijt: {Then something striked his mind} Arey lekin Bulbul kaha hai!

Daya: Oh no! Tushar aya tha..kahi vo use apne sath…..ye maine kya kar diya…..{and he told him everything…after hurriedly meeting Acp viren with Duo and Shreya, Rajvi,Sachin went to find Bulbul….here Tushar had already told Bulbul everything and was forcibly taking her with him…but after a few minutes his car was overtaken by CID's car…}

Viren and Bulbul came out of car…Bulbul was about to rush to them when Tushar held her hand…

Daya: Tushar…humlog tumari sachai jan gye hai…ab tumare liye acha yahi hoga k….Bulbul ko chordo aur chupchap khud ko kannon k hwale kar do…..

Tushar:Aur tum logo k liye yehi acha hoga ki mujhe yaha se jane do….

Abhijt: Tushar dekho pagal mat bano….tum akely ho aur hum itne log….kyu maut ko dawat dena chahte ho!

Tushar:{laughs evilly} Maut ko dawat main nahi….tumlog dene aye ho…zara apne charon taraf nazar to ghumao…{they saw his goons had surrounded them }Ab aplogo ki baki ki kahtirdari mere admi krenge….main rukta aplogo k sath magar mujhe apna plan pura krna hai…chlta hun….{and he signalled his goons…and fight started between them and Tushar took Bulbul with him}

Daya:{saw Tushar's car drve from there …He while knocking down a goon..said loudly} Viren!{ Viren looked at him…and he said showing mock anger} Kya kar rahe ho tum!…..Humlog sambhal lenge yaha..tum jao aur bacha lo "APNI BULBUL" Ko{and smiled…with which Viren first smiled and then nodded as yes and knocked down the goon in hand and took one of cars of goon and followed Tushar's car …After a while Tushar reached an abandoned place which was his hideout,,, }

Bulbul:{as Tushar was forcibely dragging her} Choro mujhe….I said leave me….{He slapped her and she fell on floor….blood came out from right side of her lips}

Tushar:{sat down beside her} Awww! Did I hurt you! Lekin main bhi kya kyu…tumne mere samne koi rasta nai chora…..{Then in serious tone…..while squeezing her face with his one hand } ….Aur jo cheez mujhe pasand aye use main hansil krke rhta hu…{then jerked her} samjhi tu!{Till then Viren also arrived there and had knocked some of his goons who were guarding outside}

Viren:{while entering} Bulbul!

Bulbul:{Face lit with smile after getting him there} Viren!{she stood up and a tear escaped her eyes}

Viren:{Saw blood on side of her lips and clenched his fist and looked angrily at Tushar} teri himmat kaisi hui Bulbul par hath uthane ki! Chorde use varana tera vo haal karunga jot u soch bhi nai sakta…

Tushar: Yar tum khud ko samjhte kya ho! Hero ho! Jo Apni Heroine {pointed at her} ko bachane aya hai! Aur main! Main tumari love story ka villain! Huh! Magar is story main heroine hero ki nai balki iss {points at himself} Villian ki hogi…..

Viren: {smiles sarcastically} Tum shayad bhul rahe ho Tushar….ki heroine hmesha hero ki hi hoti hai….aur Villian ki hoti hai to har yan maut…

Tushar: {smiles} acha! Vaise I must say…tumara ye jo overconfidence hai na mujhe bahut acha laga…

Viren: Over ko hata aur confidence pe dhyan de….Aj to tu hargiz nai bachega…..

Tushar: To thik hai main bhi dekhta hun kaise bachata hai ise{and holds her hand…and signals his goons…which attacks Viren…But he knocked them all…and after that when he was moving towards Tushar and Bulbul….one of the goon hit him on his head with which he lost his balance and stumbles …Tushar gave an evil smile}

Bulbul:{loudly while crying} Viren!{Viren tries to balance but goons altogether attacked him….}Nai plz mat maro use….{pleads to Tushar} Plz inlogo ko kaho ki Viren ko chor dein…plz main hath jorti hu..{sits down and holds his legs} paon parti hu…plz chordo use….

Tushar:{smiles evilly} Thik hai …magar ek shart par{she looked at him with questioning eyes}…tumhe mujhse shadi krni hogi….aur{and smiles evilly….She stood up and looked at him with anger and disgust}Kya soch rahi ho! Agar {pointed at Viren} uski jaan bachana chahti ho to…..{she looked at Viren..to whom by now Goons had held knocked down badly}

Viren:{Blood oozing from almost each and evry part of his body….He looked at Bulbul} Nai Bulbul…Tum esa hargiz nai karogi…..hmara pyar itna kamzoor nai k {looked angrily at Tushar} kisi k samne ghutne tekde…..aur tum{to Tushar} chaho to mujhe mar dalo magar Bulbul ko jane do….{bulbul looking at him while crying}

Tushar: Tujhe bada ghamand hai na apne pyar pe! To dekh aj main tera ye ghamand kaise torta hun….tere hi samne isse shadi bhi karunga aur tere hi samne ise apna bhi banaunga…{and grabbed her hand } Chal mere sath ….

Bulbul tried hard to free herself from his grip but could not….Viren also tried the same to get himself free from goons but all in vain….as Tushar already had brought a pandit on gunpoint ….he told him to start the rituals of marriage and not to stop until its completion….And forcibly made Bulbul to sit in mandap already arranged…She was crying and pleading but he was not in mood of listening anything and Viren too was trying to stop that but could not…when Pandit told him to stand for pheras…after 2 pheras….Team also arrived and started knocking down goons….but when Abhijt held Tushar at his gunpoint to arrest him,,,,someone kept gun at side of his forehead…He turned and saw Tushar's dad Raghuveer standing there taking him at his gunpoint…Duo recognoised him as he was an old Criminal…..Now again his goons overpowered the team…and Raghuveer said to Duo that becoz of them his illegal tasks had suffered a lot and he always wanted to take revenge from both of them and this is the perfect time as his Son will marry Bulbul and ruin her life….and told Pandit to continue with the pheras…..But how Could Duo let anything bad happen with their little angel….they again overpowered the goons….Daya was knocking down Raghuveer and Viren by now was fighting with Tushar….suddenly Tushar got a gun which was lying nearby…and he pointed it at Viren….but Bulbul came forward….

Tushar: thik hai…agar tu marna hi chahti hai to yahi sahi…..kiyunki agar tu meri nai ho skti to main tujhe kisi aur ki bhi nai hone dunga…{and a gun shot….but Viren pushed her and Bullet hit him and he fell down}

Bulbul:{shocked} Viren!{Abhijt got hold of Tushar and sent him to jail with all other goons and Bulbul took Viren's head in her lap…..and spoke while crying} Ye tumne kya kiya Viren…..

Viren:{speaking with difficulty as he was suffocating} Bola tha na….hmara pyar kisii k samne jhukega nai…..aur mere hote…..mere hote main tumhe kaise kuch ho jane deta…magar….magar shayad hmara sath yahi tak tha….

Bulbul: Nai{while crying} please esa mat bolo …kuch nai hoga tumhe…{but till then he went unconscious}Viren! Viren…..{and then they took him to hospital…While his Operation was going on….As she was crying Abhijt came to her and tried to console her….} Bhai…agar use kuch ho gya to main kabhi khud ko maaf nai kar paungi….maine us par yakin na krke bahut badi galti ki hai…lekin meri us galti ki saza use nai milni chahiye….

Abhijt:{Cupps her face and rubs her tears} Galti to hmse bhi hui hai….uspar shaq krke….magar uske sache pyar ki jeet hui hai….aur dekhna use kuch nai hoga…..{and she huggs him while he caressed her hairs and consoled him}

After about half hour….Doctor came out….Bulbul was sitting with her head kept on Tarika's shoulder and Shreya's hand on her other shoulder….Noticing the doctor she hurriedly rushed to him…..

Daya: doctor…Kaisa hai Viren! Vo thik to hai na!

Doctor:{making a sad face} Dekhiye unki body par kafi injury marks hai…aur Goli lagne k baad unka kafi khoon beh gaya…..

Bulbul: {loudly} Doctor Viren ab to thik hai na!

Doctor: Vo darasal hmne puri koshish ki…magar…magar hum unhe bacha nai paye….m really sorry….

Bulbul: {firstly got shocked and then grabbed him from collars} kya matlab use bacha nai paye han! Ese kaise use kuch ho skta hai…

Abhijt:{held her and freed Doctor from her grip} Bulbul sambhalo khud ko…

Bulbul:Kaise sambhalu bhai …kaise! {again trying to attack doctor} aur tumhe Doctor banaya kisne han! Ese kaise mere Viren ko kuch ho jayga …{then freed herself from Abhijt"s grip and banged inside OT…..{she saw Viren lying there..and while crying} Viren chalo uth jao….Viren I said wake up ….bahut ho gaya,,,,common get up…..{when saw no movement from his side} Dekho tumne kaha tha ki hmara pyar kisi k samne jhuk nai sakta ….to phir maut k age kaise jhuk gaya,,,,nai…..{rubbed her tears} dekho main janti hun tum.,,,,,,.tum mujhe is baat ki saza de rhe ho na ki maine tumpar baharosa nai kiya….thik hai…yelo kan pakarti hu{holds her ears} M sorry….maine tumpar shaq kiya….lekin please mujhe ese chor kar mat jao…..tumne….tumne pucha tha na k main tumse pyar krti hu ya nai…..{while crying} yes I love you…I love you …please mujhe ese chor kar mat jao….i need you…please …{and shakes him} please ek baar uth k kehdo….kehdo k tumne mujhe maaf kar diya…..please utho…..{till then all others came in…..Daya held her ….} bhai please ise kahiye na uthjaye…ye apki bahut respect krta hai, apki baat nai talega…please boliye na ise…..{and hugs him}

A voice says: Tumare is rone dhone se to sachmein mar jaunga….ab rona band karo…maine tumhe maaf kiya….

Bulbul: Abhi tak mere kano{ears} mein uski awaz gunj rahi hai ….jaise keh raha ho k mujhe maaf kar diya…..

Voice : arey yar…..bol raha hu to awaz to gunjegi hi….{Bulbul first froze at her place and then turned and saw Viren smiling….a wide smile creeped her lips}

Bulbul:Tum thik to ho…..us doctor ne to kaha tha,,,{then some thing striked her mind….and showing him mock anger} iska matlab ye tumara plan tha!{ and hit him playfully} tumhe to main chorungi nai…..

Doctor:{as till then he was present there} Vaise apne sahi kaha tha….jab maine apki maut ki jhooti khabar inhe di to ye to mujhe marne hi vali thi…..ye to bhala ho apke ghar valon ka ki mujhe bacha liya….[and everyone laughs and Bulbul saw Viren with anger}

Viren: Ab ese mat ghuro…..Tumne mujhe kitna ignore kiya….mujhpar yakin nai kya…..to itni punishment to banti thi….last time bhi to di thi{and winked }

Abhijt: Punishment! Kaisi punishment!

Viren:Sir vo…..

Bulbul:{interrupted} Ku…kuch nai bhai…ye to mazak kar raha hai..{looks at Viren while narrowing her eyes} haina ![and he smiled}

Doctor:Dekhiye abhi ye thik to hain magar abhi bhi kafi kamzoor hain,…..inka apko khas dhyan rakhna hoga…..{to viren who was lying on bed} aur ap bhi apna dhyan rakhiyega….apko kuch der mein apke ward mein shift kar diya jayga….{and while leaving…turns back} aur han zara inse{looks at Bulbul} bachkar rahiyega…{ smiles and left….and again Virenul's Cute fight starts…all other laughs and nodes as "INKA KUCH NAI HO SAKTA" afer a few minutes he was shifted to his ward…Bulbul was with him….Viren was sitting on bed while taking help of pillows}

Viren: Ab tak naraz ho! M sorry na baba…..

Bulbul: nai nai …Main kaun hoti hu naraz hone vali…..

Viren: Pta hai…..jab gusse mein tumara nak lal ho jata hai na to aur bhi cute lagti ho….{and pulls her cheeks softly}

Bulbul:tumhe ab bhi mzak sujh raha hai…pta hai main kitan darr gai thi{ with almost teary eyes} kabhi socha hai agar tumhe kuch ho jata to mera kya hota! Kiase jeeti tumare bina!

Viren: {holds her hands }Jab tumara pyar mere sath tha to mujhe kaise kuch ho jata….{rubs her tears}Aur itni asani se tumara picha nai chutne vala mujhse…..aur ab to Acp sir bhi thik hai….dekhna sab thik ho jayga ab…{then speaks to lighten the environment} Pta hai jab Tushar tumhe apne sath lekar gaya to Daya sir ne kya kaha…{mimics him] "Jao bachalo apni Bulbul ko"….{she again softly hit him} Ouch! Vaise..Daya sir ne us waqt mujhpar hath jo uthaya tha…tab pata chala bechare muzrim unka ek thappar kha kr hi kaise sach ugal dete hai …..aur unhone tumhe bhi marne ki achi training di hai….manna prega bahut bhari hath hai unka….lekin han tumare pav to bhari main hi karunga{ and smiles naughtily}

Bulbul: {shows mock anger and hits softly on his shoulder} Shut up Viren! {then Viren took her in his embrace}Kabhi nai sudhroge….{and while in hug } I love you….

Viren:{While in hug} I Love you too….{both smiles in hug}

And they lived happily forever after...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kya bhai! Itni jaldi kaise picha churva loge ap sab…..hehehehe …

God blss u all

Tc

Please R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Now further…..

Viren got discharged from hospital in a few days becoz of care of his Bulbul and his CID Family even he by now had joined his duty...everything was going great...one fine day ACP called Duo to his cabin...

Abhijt: { while entering with Daya} yes sir ...apne bulaya!

ACP: Han Abhijt , Daya ao baitho {signals them to hv seats} mujhe tumse kuch zaruri baat krni hai...aj ka case to solve ho hi chuka hai...to main tumlogo se kuch zaruri baat krna chahta hun...

Abhijt: Kaunsi zaruri baat sir! Sab thik to hai na sir! Kahin us Chitrole ne to koi!

ACP: Nai nai abhijt esa kuch nai hai...aur na hi ho to acha hai...darasal mujhe Bulbul k bare mein baat krni thi...

Daya: Bulbul k bare mein! hum kuch samjhe nai sir...

ACP: Dekho ab hmein Bulbul k future k bare mein bhi to sochna hai na...to bs vahi baat krna chahta hun...

Daya: usmein sochna kya hai sir...abhi uski college chal rhe hai...fir vo bahut khush hai apni life se...

ACP: {smiles at him} han Daya...ye to mujhe pata hai...lekin beta tumhe ni lagta hmein uske padhai puri hone k baad ane vale kal k bare mein sochna chahiye...

Abhijt: {understood what he was upto} to sir ap chahte hain ki...

ACP: Han bilkul...aur isi bare mein baat krne aj main tumare ghar pe aunga kiyunki main chahta hun ki meri dono bahuein bhi is discussion mein shamil hon...

Abhijt: Ok sir ...jaisa apko thik lage...

Saying this duo left his cabin...after compting their file work all moved towards thier homes...Duo during whole journey to their home remained in deep thinking and both their ladies noticed it and finally reaching their home...they asked...

Tarika: Abhijt, Daya kaya baat hai ...aj apdono bare shant hai! koi problem to nai hai na!

Abhijt: Nai Tarika ese to koi problem nai hai...par ...par aj ACP sir ne hmein apne cabin mein bulaya tha Bulbul k bare mein baat krne...aur mujhe lagta hai k vo Bulbul ki shadi k bare mein baat krna chahte hai...isiliye vo aj yaha aynge tanki tumdono bhi is discussion mein shamil ho...

Daya:Lekin Boss tumhe nai lagta k esa krke hum kuch zada hi jaldbazi kar rahe hai...i mean dekho na abhi to uski padhai bhi puri nai hui...aur abhi to bachi hai...to hum bhala esa abhi se kaise soch sakte hai...nai abhi main use khud se kahin dur ni jane dunga...

Abhijt: {noddes} Han aur to aur uske sir pe kabhi koi zimmedari bhi nai ayi...to abhi vo ye shadi aur sari responsibilities kaise handle kar paygi...

Both ladies glanced each other and smiled at their hubbies as they knew why were they saying all that...

Tarika: hum log achi tarah se jantehai ki apdono isliye preshan ni ho rahe k Bulbul abhi bachi hai ya vo abhi responsibilities handle ni kar paygi...balki aplog isliye preshan ho rahe hai kiunki ap kabhi use khud se dur ni karna chahte...darte hain ki uske is ghar se chale jane se ap akeley par jaynge...

Shreya: lekin ablog ye bhi to sochiye ki studies khatam hone k baad uski shadi bhi to krni hogi na...ab har larki ko ek na ek din apne sasural to jana hi parta hai...aur dekhiye to hum dono bhi to shadi k baad khush hain na...

Daya: han magar ...

Tarika: Daya bhulo mat ki tumari "Chirku Chiriya" ab vahi phle vali choti c bachi ni rahi...tumare liye to vo hmesha vahi nanhi si pari rahegi...infact humsabke liye...mujhe aj bhi yaad hai jab maine abhi newly join kiya tha CID Forensics ko...uswaqt vo kuch 9-10 saal ki thi {here m showing Abhijt is 12 years old and Daya is 11 years old than Bulbul and Duo had entered CID in 19- 20 years...and Tarika just entered one or two years after that and Duo are in their 30's}... lekin ab vo badi ho chuki hai... to uski ane vali future k bare mein to sochna hi hoga na...

Shreya: Aur fir vo Viren k sath bahut khush hai...aur Viren bhi usse bahut pyar krta hai...ek acha larka hai vo...hmesha hmari Bulbul ka dhyan rakhega...kabhi apki kami mehsus ni hone dega... to aplog kiu itna preshan ho rahe hain..hmm!

Bulbul: {Who just entered home... } Kaun preshan ho raha hai!

Abhijt: Vo koi nai...hum to bs ese hi...magar tum is waqt kaha se arahi ho!

Bulbul: Bhai vo mujhe koi project work mila tha to main hostel gayi thi Ria aur Anku k paas {remembered her roomies and college friends...their name was mentioned earlier in chapter 3rd and 4th chapters} ...hum log usi project pe kam kar rahe hai na...maine apko aur Daya bhai ko call kiya tha btane k liye k aj main kuch waqt k liye hostel ja rahi hu assignments complete karne but as usual apne to phone uthaya nai to isliye maine Tarika Bhabhi ko call krke bata diya tha...m really tired... main abhi change krke ayi...{while climbing stairs and going to her room...to Savita kakki} Kakki plz meri special coffee bana dijiye ... main abhi fresh hoke ati hun...

Savita Kakki: Thik hai bitiya...abhi bna deti hun...aur bacho aplog bhi zara muh hath dho lo...main apke liye chaye bana deti hun...{both couples noddes and went in their rooms to freshen up}

After a while All returned in living room to have their Snacks...while they were enjoing it with a little chit chat...ACP sir arrived...All wished him ...But Not Bulbul...as she was angry with him...{WHY! See yourself}

ACP: {twisting her nose softly} Kya baat hai...aj meri Guriya kuch naraz hai apne GP se! hmm!

Bulbul: Han bilkul...aur main apse naraz hun...{turns her face to other side}

ACP: {hiding his smile} magar kyu bhala!

Bulbul: Becoz as usual apke paas mere liye time ni hai...i know your job is not easy but kya ek hafte mein ek baar bhi ap milne ni a sakte the...{complaining like a kid at which all smiles}

ACP: {pretending to be serious} Hmm...to ye baat hai {at which she noddes} arey bhai ye to bahut hi serious mamla hai...par mere paas is narazgi ka ilaz hai...

Bulbul: aur vo kya hai bhala!

ACP: Bs thori der ruko...abhi pata chal jayga...{just then Doorbell rings}

Bulbul: Main dekhti hun...{everyone's eyes were at the door as they knew it will be Viren...and yes they were right too...when Bulbul saw Viren at the door she got excited } Viren.. { and was about to hug him when ACP sir clears his throat}

ACP: Ahem..Ahem... hum sab yahi hai...{ At which she feels embaressed then Virenul comes in ...Bulbul goes and sit on hand rest of couch besides Abhijt and Acp sir made Viren to sit beside him}

Viren: Sir apne mujhe yaha bulaya aj... all ok!

Daya: Ya everything is ok...but Sir wanted to talk to you about your upcoming future...

Acp: Dekho Viren...Beta main zada ghuma fira k koi baat nai karunga...i'll go straight to the point...Main chahta hun k ab kafi der ho chuki hai Tumhe aur Bulbul ko ek sath...to main chahta hun k tumdono k is relation ko koi pehchan di jay...

Viren: sir!

Acp: Par iske phle main main tumare ghar valon se milna chahta hun...tanki tum dono k rishte k bare mein baat kar sakun...{Virenul blushes}to isliye tum kal sham tum unhe mere ghar le ana...sari batein vahin kar lenge...

Viren: Sir vo...Maa baba tirth yatra pe gye hue the...infact kal raat hi laute hain...

Abhijt: That's perfect...to kal sham ACP sir k ghar tumare parents se tumdono k bare mein baat kar lenge...

ACP: {Saw Bulbul excited} To ab to koi mujhse naraz nai hai na!

Bulbul: {Goes and hugs her GP from Behind} Thankw GP...I lv u

Acp: Lv u too bacha...

Next day...ACP Sir's home...

As it was evening time by now...Abhirika and Dareya along with Bulbul had reached at ACP sir's place. and Dr. S too ...and Bulbul seemed too excited... when Viren reached there with his parents...everyone greeted them...and then their main convo started...i'll be using VM and VF names for Viren's mother and father respectively...

ACP: {to Viren's Parents} Ap log waqt nikal kar yaha aye mujhe bahut acha laga...

VF: Nai nai bhaisab esi koi baat nai hai...Aur ate bhi kiu nai...akhir baat hi esi hai...Viren ne kal hmein sab bata diya tha...

ACP: Chaliye ab aplog ye baat jante hi ho to...mere liye bhi kafi asani hogi...Dekhiye ab ap to jante hi hai ki Apka beta aur Hmari Bulbul ek dusre se bahut pyar krte hai...to agar aplog thik samjhe to kya humlog apke bete ko apna bana sakte hai...mera matlab hai ki apna Damad bana kar...

VM: Bhaisab ye to apne hmare mann ki baat chin li...darasal main bhi inhe{ points at VF} kafi dino se yahi keh rahi thi...aur sach maniye to main to Bulbul ko man hi man apni bahu savikar kar chuka hui hun...

VF: G bhaisab hmein to apni bahu bahut pasand hai... {Everyone smiles}

Abhijt: to kya hum ye rishta pakka smjhe!

VM: G bilkul{smiles} Hmari taraf se to puri han hai...

Dr.S: Arey wah ye hui na baat...{forwards sweets towards them} ye lijiye Muh mitha kijiye..

Acp: Beta Bulbul... apne hone vale Saas Saur ka ashirwad lelo...

Bulbul: As was shyly smiling...nodded and first took blessings of VF

VF: Nai beta betiya per nai chuti...tum hmari bahu nai beti bnke hmare ghar aogi...jeeti raho...{and keeps his hand on her head and bless her and she smiles}

Bulbul: Now takes blesings of VM at which VM hugs her...

VM: Mujhe intzar rahega kab meri ye hone vali bahu meri beti bnke hmare ghar apne kadam rakhegi...{Bulbul smiles shyly} hmesha khush raho...

ACP: Magar bhaisab ek choti c problem hai!

VF: Main janta hu...yahi na k abhi Bulbul ki padhai puri nai hui...{everyone was looking surprized} Ap fiqar mat kijiye...Abhi agar sirf sagai ho jaygi to Shadi to padhai puri hone k baad bhi ho skti hai na...{Bulbul esp. was happy becoz she wanted to complete her graduation before getting married}

Daya: Uncle thankw ...

VM: Arey beta ismein thankw ki kya baat hai...afterall Bulbul ko to hmari bahu hmaein bnana hi hai...chahe usmein kuch waqt hi kyu na lage...

Bulbul: {with moist eyes} Thankw uncle anty...it means alot to me...

VM: {Acting like a typical mother in law} Dekho ...agar mere ghar ki bahu hai to meri ek baat kaan khol kar sun lo meri ek shart hai...{when everyone gets at her sudden change...then she smiles and holds Bulbul's chin} aur vo ye ki aj se tum mujhe aur inhe Anty uncle nai ...balki Maa aur papa bulaogi... manjoor!

Bulbul: {noddes with happy tears} G maa...{and with this VM hugs her}

Dr.S: Beta tum bahut lucky ho k tumhe itna pyar karne vala sasural mil raha hai...

VF: Nai bhaisab lucky to hum hai k hmein bahu k roop mein itni pyari beti mil rahi hai...

Tarika and Shreya decided to tease her...

Shreya: Vaise tumhe itni achi sasu maa mil rahi hai...aur ab to tumare paas itna waqt bhi hai k ache se khana bnana bhi seekh sako...

Tarika: {to ACP sir} sir lekin main kya soch rahi thi k...abhi ye rishta pakka to ho hi chuka hai to kyu na hum engagement bhi baad mein hi karde...ab kahi is engagement ki vjh se ye padhai se distract ho gai to fir hmein hi bolegi...{At which Bulbul speaks instantly}

Bulbul: Nai nai esa nai hoga...mujhe koi problem nai hogi...{at which all burst out and she realizes what she said ...bits her tounge and blushes}

Shreya: {goes near Bulbul and holds her from her shoulders from sideways} Zara dekhiye to...in madam ko kitni jaldi hai... inka bas chale to Abhi shadi bhi krva lein...

Bulbul: {blushes and hugs her hiding her shyness} Kya bhabhi aplog meri tang khichayi kar rahi ho...

Abhijt: Kya bhai Viren akhir kya jadu kiya hai tumne meri laddoo pe...!

Viren: {blushes and scratches his head} sir ab maine kya btau!

Bulbul: {made an excuse of a call went out as she didn't wanted her leg to be pulled more and was blushing too}Vo mera call a raha hai excuse me...{and rushed out in garden}

VM: lagta hai Sharma gayi...

Tarika: G anty lekin ye baat thori atpati c hai...i mean hmari Bulbul aur Sharmana!...{all laughs out}

Abhijt: {laughing} ye baat sahi kahi...

ACP: Arey bhai Viren tum yahan kaya kar rahe ho! Baki ki batein hum bade kar lenge tum jao apni hone vali fiance k paas...{smiles...at which Viren moves out to find Bulbul and rest of them proceeded with their further discussion about engagement and all}

Viren when came in garden...saw Bulbul still smiling shyly...he slowly slowly moved towards her and held her from back and kept his chin on her shoulder...Bulbul first shivers at his touch...then when she keeps her hands on her belly which was already covered by his folded arms...

Viren: Bulbul...tum khush ho na...!

Bulbul: offcourse i am...koi shaq hai kya!

Viren: Dekho abhi bhi waqt hai soch lo...{he sounded somewhat serious}

Bulbul: {immediately turned around and looked at him} Viren! ye tum kya bol rhe ho!

Viren: Bulbul vo tum to janti ho k meri job kaisi hai! agar kabhi mujhe kuch ho jay to{she immediately kept her hand on his lips}

Bulbul: Shhh... i warn u agar dobara esa kaha bhi to... aur jab maine tumse pyar kiya tha us waqt jab maine iski koi parvah nai ki to ab kyu karungi! Mere dono bhai to CID Officers hai...aur fir bhi meri bhabhiyon ne unki life partner bnne mein koi problem feel ki! aur kya vo charon aj ek dusre k sath khush nai ! {cupping his face} tumare sath main hmesha khush rahungi...tum jaha bhi jis haal mein bhi rakhoge na mujhe...i'll be happy ...bs i just want to be with you...{her eyes were full of love and care for him}

Viren: {immediately hugs her} Thanks Bulbul...m very lucky to have u in my life...I love u so much...

Bulbul: {while in hug} I love you too...

Here inside the home all elders decided all about the engagement...after that day...Pandit was called...Virenul's kundli was compared which showed matching of 30 characters...then date of engagement was fixed and invitations were sent...

A/N:- So guys i hope this update was long enough...so tell me did u enjoyed it! and yes there's a surprize waiting for u guys in the next chapter ;) ;) socho socho akhir kya surprize hai! main to chali...c u next time...

Till then

Stay tuned

God bless u all

Plz R&R


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter – 22

Hi guys…..here we proceed further….

After the day of Virenul's engagement was fixed…everyone got in arrangements of it….For Engagement ACP sir's home was selected as he wanted that Bulbul's first step towards her future be taken in his home…..so his place was decorated beautifully….. Invitations were sent to all near and dears…..then the day of engagement also came…..Tarika and Shreya were getting her ready when Bulbul's friends came to her…

Yashi: Hi Bulbul….

Bulbul: {turns and see Yashi, Anku,Ria,Rajjo,Nav and Charan satnding there with wide smiles on their faces….they all congratulated her one by one} Thank god tum log ayi to…. Dost ki engagement pe koi itni der se ata hai kya! {complaints like a kid}

Charan: Arey sorry na baba….vo traffic k vjh se late ho gaye…tujhe to pta hi hai Mumbai ka traffic….

Bulbul: Hmm….. I know all your excuses {smiles}

Ria: Arey baba a to gye na…..

Rajjo: {holding her from shoulders} aur fir meri Di ki sagai hai to kaise ni ati…hmm…

Nav: Han …. Aur tujhe pata hai hum sab mein sabse zada to yahi excited thi{looking at Rajjo}

Bulbul: {SMILES} Awww…really! {Rajjo noddes cutely}

Anku: so excited about ur engagement or should I say about "VIREN JIJU" {and winks ;) at which Bulbul Blushes }

Bulbul: {While blushing} Kya yar tum log bhi!

Yashi: {teasing her} Oye hoe ….blushing blushing hmm.! {and everyone laughs at this}

Shreya: {teasing her more} Ab bas bhi karo girls….. kahin esa na ho k ye Viren se hum sabki shikayat karde aur hmein ise tease krne k jurm mein ander krva de….{all laughs at this more}

Bulbul: {complaining like kid} Dekho na Tarika bhabhi….Shreya bhabhi bhi inse mil gayi…..

Tarika: {controlling her smile and speaks with mock anger} Ab ap log bas bhi karo….{just then Purvi enters with Jaiwanti}

Purvi: Tarika….tumhe ACP sir bula rahe hain… vo kuch arrangements k bare mein puchna tha…

Tarika: Ok …main ati hun…[when she was leaving}

Shreya: Ruko Tarika…main bhi chalti hun…vaise bhi Bulbul bhi ready hi hai…[and they both left with Purvi and jaiwanti}

Here outside...every face was lit with happiness and smile and everyone busy with their part of arrangements...Just then entered Eshi,Nilu ,Roo and Puji entered with gifts in their hands and a sweet smile on their lips...

Eshi di: {To Acp and Dr.S } Hello uncle...

Acp: Hello bacho... bhai kya baat hai aplog itna late a rahe ho! Tumari dost kabse tumlogo ka wait kar rhi hai...uski dusri friends bhi just kuch der phle hi pahunchi hai...

Nilu: Sorry uncle vo kya hai na k humlog to jaldi hi pahunchne vale the but raste mein ek problem ho gai thi...

Daya: {who by now came there } Problem! all ok!

Eshi Di: G bhaiya ...vo darasal raste mein hamari gadi{car} ne dum tor diya tha...bs jaise taise yaha pahunch gye hain...{smiles}

Pooja: but atlaeast we reached...

Daya: {smiles} han vo to hai...

Roohi: Bhaiya Bulbul kaha hai!

Acp: Vo uper room hai...ready ho rahi hai...

Pooja: OK...to hum milke ate hai use..{Acp noddes and all these girls moves to Bulbul's room}

Here, Viren too enters with his parents ... He was wearing dark blue coloured shervani with golden desiegn on collars and cuffs and embedded with golden coloured buttens and white paijami and matching mojaris ... in short was looking not less than a prince ...{uff...Ramcharan will really suit in this outfit ...Umaaaah :* } ... Bulbul's family welcomed them and Viren took blessings of the Elders...

Here in Bulbul's room...

Bulbul: {as had already introduced her friends to her collegemates} M really happy...meri sagai pe mere sare dost mere sath hai... thankw guys for coming...

Roohi: Offo! Tum itna formal kyu ho rahi ho... {holds her from her chin} akhir tumari sagai hai... aur ye din bar bar thori ayga...hmm...

Bulbul: {smiles} so to hai... {and looks at her phone again and again}

Anku: Kya baat hai madam! Ye baar baar phone pe kya dhoondh rahi hai! {smiles evilly} Kahin kisi k call ka intzar to ni kar rahi!

Pooja: Han yar... lagta hai {softly hits her arm at Bulbul's arm} Viren jiju k call ka itzar ho raha hai...kiu ...hai na !

Yashi: Arey yar thora sabar rakh ... Aj jab Jiju aynge to direct mil lena...ese call ka wait kyu kar rahi ho! {winks ;) }

Bulbul: Han par he promised me to make a call... abhi tak to uska call ana chaiye tha...Chorungi nai use..huh!{mock anger...just then her phone beeps and there was a message from him...and Ria snatched her phone and Bulbul runs behind her}Ria ... mera phone mujhe vapis de...

Ria: ummhuh! {noddes as no} Phone to ni milne vala ab tujhe...vaise dekhe to jiju ne kya msg bheja hai...

Bulbul: No ria...its personal...plz give my phone back...

Ria: {Till then Ria had already opened the msg and she read it loudly} Hmm...to Jiju keh rahe hai... "Baby m here...wanna see you"... ooooo...to ye baat hai...chalo lets send him a perfect reply {and smiles evilly}

Bulbul: Ria don't...

Ria: Ab to hokar rahega...{and sends Viren a reply...} Lo...done...

Here, Viren was standing with Rajat,Sachin and other close friends...As his phone beeped...A cute smile creeped his lips...Rajat understood...

Rajat: Ahem...Ahem! Aj to Sagai hai...atleast thora to sabar karo...aj bhi texting and all...

Sachin: {to Rajat}Han sir...main to soch raha hu agar sagai pe ye haal hai to iske baad shadi tak wait krna mushkil ho jayga...{winks ;)} kiu! hai na Viren sir!

Viren: Yar tum log mere dost hokar tang khichai kar rahe ho...{complaints like a kid}

Rajat: Acha acha thik hai,,,,,jao maaf kiya...go check your msg...{smiles and patts at his shoulder softly}

Viren: {smiles and goes in a corner so that he could read that msg alone...as soon as he opened the msg ... he smiled again as the reply said} "You're late...so your punishment is that we'll meet directly at ring ceremony and not not before that"... {Reading that reply he immedietely made a call to her}

In Bulbul's Room...

Bulbul: Ria not done yar...

Anku: Arey ese kaise ni...aj hmein mauka mila hai...hum to pura fayda uthaynge... kiu girls {all girls together says "Yes" ... just then her phone's screen flashed Viren's no.}

Pooja: Oho...Dekho to zara inke majnu se to sagai tak ka wait ni ho raha...

Bulbul: Plz yar give me my phone...{and forwards her hand to snatch her phone but Ria climbed the Bed and streched her one arm holding the phone}

Ria: Na na madam...ese kaise!

Roohi: Hey i got a plan ...kyu na jiju se thora flirt kia jay...afterall iske baad to vo officially iske ho jaynge...

Eshi di: Hmm...good idea Roohi...{to nilu} What say!

Nilu di: Amm...pta ni esa krna sahi hoga ya nai but...{after a pause} lets do it...

Bulbul: No...this is not fair...{pouts}

Nav: Acha g...ese kaise not fair...apni baat bhul gai jab mujhe chirane k liye Abhishek se flirt krti thi...

Bulbul: Han lekin vo to isliye krti thi tanki tum bhi use confess kardo...

Nav: Whatever...now its my turn...vaise bhi 'Everything is fair in love and war" {Winks ;) then girls signalled Bulbul to keep quiet and they put the phone on speaker}

Viren: Hi sweetheart...naraz ho mujhse!

Rajjo: G han Jiju ...apki sweetheart to naraz hai apse...

Roohi: That's ok jiju...agar vo baat nai kar rahi to kya! hum hain na apki saliyan...ap hmse baat kar lijiye...

Viren: {too understand that his saliyan were flirting with him so he too joined them to make Bulbul jealous bcz he knew by doing so Bulbul could not resist herself talking to him} Ok...to koi baat nai...ab vo nai to saliyan sahi...vo khte hain na "sali adhi gharvali"...to is hisab se to meri to lootri lag gai...{listening that Bulbul fumed in anger but kept quite as she wanted to know what he was upto while girls were enjoying her jealous expressions}

Nav: ye baat to sahi kahi apne...vaise bhi ap jaise hansome jiju se pyari pyari batein krne ka maza hi kuch aur hai...

Viren: Oh thats so sweet of you...

Roohi: Vaise apka koi jurwa bhai hai kya!

Viren: Nai to ! Kiu!

Roohi: {pretending to be sad} Nai ab ap to aj officially Bulbul k ho jaoge to ab hmara kya hoga!

Viren: {laughs} usmein kya hai... Bulbul k sath reh k bore ho jaunga..to koi aur to chahiye hogi na... you know just like bahar vali ... infact mujhe to ek Fiance k sath itni saliyan mil rahi hai...to m always there for u girls...

Bulbul: {Now it was enough for her...so she snatched her phone from girls but still at speaker} Oh to Mr. Viren Kumar apko bahut dukh ho raha hai na k Fiance ek hi mil rahi hai...to ek kaam kyu ni karte hmari sagai cancel kar dete hai aur fir jitni gharvaliyan chahiye hongi na...u can go for it then...you know what... why m i talking to you!...{and was about to cut that call}

Viren: Wait wait wait...phone mat katna...{in a naughty tone} nai to vo Lonavala vali punishment yaad hai na! {Listening that Bulbul felt shy but other girls were confused so they asked}

Yashi: Kaisi punishment jiju!

Bulbul: {Immediately turned off speakers and said} Vo kuch nai...ese hi kuch bhi bol raha hai...{then went in balcony}

Viren: Arey unhe bataya kiu nai us punishment k bare mein! Akhir meri saliyan hai...unhe bhi pata hona chahiye...

Bulbul: Viren! Tum nai sudhroge na!...

Viren: Nop ... tum sath hogi to i'll be naughty na... nai to kya kisi aur k sath...

Bulbul: Koshish bhi mat krna kisi aur larki ko apni life mein lane ki...nai to mere hathon do murders ho jaynge...ek uska aur dusra tumara...

Viren: Aji hum to kabse apke pyar mein mar mite hain... nai to is na cheez ki kya mjal K ACP sir ki princess se panga le...{at which Bulbul laughed}

Bulbul: {while smiling} Hmm...batein banana to koi tumse sikhe...

Viren: {Laughs sweetly} so to hai... ;) {just then he felt a warm touch on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw it was Daya...He got a little nervous and spoke in a stammering voice} Da... ...apppp...{Bulbul now disconnected the call as she too got scared...arey bhai chahe sagai ho rhi hai but still she's little girl of his brothers so she was scared...}

Daya: Kaya bhai Viren! ese yaha akele mein kisse batein kar rahe the...

Viren: Sir vo...vo...

Daya: Hmm samajh gaya...ye tum ajkal k youngsters bhi na...sagai hone ja rahi hai aur fir bhi chain nai..{and noddes his head as "inka kuch nai ho sakta" at which Viren could not help smiling} Ab chalo sagai ka mahurat beeta ja raha hai...

And with this Daya took him ...and here Girls were still eager to know that "Punishment thing" but she knew if she would tell them that punishment was to kiss him where ever and whenever he wanted...they all gonna tease her for lifetime so she told them that punishment was that he'll talk to her... it was though not a satisfactory answer but the girls believed it...Now Tarika and Shreya entered the room to take her down for ring ceremony... Duo were introducing Viren with some of their ex cops like Vineet,Tasha,Kajal and Vivek who were transferred to another branches when he saw Bulbul coming downstairs with Shreya and Tarika on her either sides...She was wearing a beautiful peach coloured full sleeved dress with plates... and beautiful hairstyle...with matching jewlerry ... in short was looking stunning...Viren was mesmerized by her beauty while Vineet who was standing beside him hit softly at his arm...

Vineet: Ahem..Ahem... Viren ... thora sabar kijiye... apke hi sath hai uski sagai... {and other ppl who was standing besides him laughed at him...while coming downstairs Bulbul winked to Viren unnoticed by any other person and Viren noddes as "OMG Ye larki aj pakka marvaygi"}

Bulbul first came and took blessings of her elders and then her bhabhis made her stand besides Viren...Then rings were exchanged by the couple and voice of clappings echoed in the environment...Then it was time for some Nach gana...and dance shance :)

And the song "MAHI VE" Started with Abhirika. Dareya and Rajvi singing

THATS THE WAY MAHI VE

TERE MATHE JHUMAR DAMKE TERE KANO BALI CHAMKE HAI RE

TERE HATHON KANGNA KHANKE TERE PAO PAYAL CHANKE HAI RE

MAHI VE

NAINO SE BOLE RABBA RABBA MANN MEIN DOLE RABBA RABBA

AMRIT GHOLE RABBA RABBA..

Then they dragged Virenul at the dance floor...

JIND MAHI VE

SOHNI..SOHNI..AJA MAHI VE...

EVERYBODY SAY SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE

JIND MAHI VE SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE EVERYBODY SAY SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE

THATS THE WAY MAHI VE

Viren to Bulbul..

TERI ANKHEIN KALI KALI TERA GORA GORA MUKHRA HAI RE

MAHI VE

Abhijt to Bulbul...{First cupps her face then hugs her}

TERI RANGAT JAISE SONA TU CHAND KA JAISE TUKRA HAI RE

MAHI VE

Bulbul while in side hug of Abhijt see Viren dancing with 3 included couples Nav- Abhishek, Roohi- Vineet and Eshi di- Sachin..{hehe )}

TERE GAAL GULABI RABBA RABBA CHAL SHARABI RABBA RABBA

DIL KI KHARABI RABBA RABBA TU SOHNIYE

JIND MAHI VE SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE EVERYBODY SAY SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE

JIND MAHI VE SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE EVERYBODY SAY SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI WAY

As the music plays Her bhabhis draggs her to cente stage where they both along with Bulbul's friends and lady cops surrounds her and dances around her...while Bulbul watching them with a wide smile...Then all couples dance with theit patners...Abhirika, Dareya, Rajvi, Eshi Sachin , Nav Abhishek and Ruvi...

Then Bulbul sings...

BARSE RANGINI KALIYAN HAI MEHKI BHENI BHENI BAJE MANN MEIN HALKI HALKI SHEHNAYI RE

JITNE HAI TARE ANCHAL MEIN A GAYE SARE DIL NE JAISE HI LI ANGRAYI RE

Now Viren with boys on one side and Bulbul with girls on opposite side...

TU JO AYI SAJ KE MEHNADI RACH KE CHAL BACHKE O SOHNIYE

DIL KITNO KA KHAYE JHATKE O SOHNIYE

JIND MAHI VE SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE EVERYBODY SAY SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE

JIND MAHI VE SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE EVERYBODY SAY SOHNI SOHNI AJA MAHI VE

When music goes on ...all dancing together ... suddenly while dancing Tarika felt dizzy and she fell down...all became tensed Abhijeet took her to a room where Dr. Salunkhe's friend who was also present there checked her while everyone was waiting outside...when he came out...

Dr. S: Prakash ... Tarika thik to hai na!

Dr. Prakash: Baat tention ki nai balki khushi ki hai {hey guys here comes ur surprize ...well i thing u ppl might have guessed it by now} ... Tum aur ACP Grandfather banne vale ho...yes she's preganant {this news glowed everyone's face}

ACP: Kya sach! {at which he noddes in yes}

Dr.S: {First hugged Abhijt and then said} Congrates Abhijt...

Abhijt: {who by now was on 7th cloud} Thankw sir...apko bhi badhai ho...{ACP ,Daya, Rajat and everyone congrated him...}

Bulbul: {hugged him excitingly} Congrates bhaiya... this is the best gift of my engagement...main bua banne vali hun...{Abhijt smiled at her excitement}

Abhijt: {to Dr. Prakash} To Dr. kya hum Tarika se mil sakte hai...

Dr. Prakash: Yes offcourse... lekin bs itna dhyan rakhiyga k main unhe kuch essensial vit. tablets prescribe kr raha hun..vo time se dete rehna aur han regular checkup bhi zaruri hai...

Abhijt: G Dr. i'll take care of this

With this CID family went in and conrated Tarika...then after all guests were gone only family members were left...who too left as by now it was late...Dareya and Abhirika with Bulbul went back to their home ...

Abhirika's Room...

Abhijt: {Gave her the prescribed medicine and then sat at bed besides her... }Tarika main bta nai sakta k aj main kitna khush hun...thankw for giving me this gift...

Tarika: {cupps his face} Tumare chechre se tumar khushi saaf jhalak rahi hai...tum kuch btane ki zarurat nai... {then takes his one hand and keeps at her belly} aur ye bacha ... us uper vale ka diya gift hai jo hmari family complete karega...

Then after talking for a while they sleeps dreaming for a cute gift playing in their home...

Meet u nxt time

Till then

God bles u

Tc

Plz R&R


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **A/N:- Hi guys…. I know I know …its been forever since I posted last chapter of this story…. M really sorry for that…. But hey m here again with next update….**

 **Hope u'll like it like earlier times….**

 **But before that… M so sorry to the reviewers for being so late for this update…**

 **DayaVineet's Girl, Simple, Teki Jyothi, Arooz, karan, Disha, Lightmoondelight.. n soory if I skipped any name m so soory guys to made u wait this long…but I hope this update will seek me my apology….**

" **Happy reading"**

 **Recap: Virenul's engagement function was going on when all of a sudden Tarika got unconscious & when doctor was called for her checkup it was revealed that she was pregnant….. A wave of joy spread among all the family & friends esp. to be father …..Abhijeet…..**

 **Now further…..**

 _It was since 3 months now Tarika was now 7 months pregnant while Shreya gave the good news & she was 3 months pregnant. This news had spead a wave of happiness among them… Kakki took care Tarika as she was now at home….while Shreya still was working… Though Acp sir told her to rest but she said she wants to do work & promised that she'll be doing only office work & no field work & will take leave at her 7_ _th_ _month. Acp sir ist did not agreed but on her insistence he later agreed on terms that she'll be taking care og herself properly to which she too agreed._

 **DUO'S HOME…..**

 _Daya was looking for his shirt in his wardrobe actually messing up called for Shreya…_

 **Daya:** Shreya! Meri red shirt kahan hai! ?

 **Shreya:** {Entering the room} Uffo Daya… vahi toh hai apke wardrobe mein…

 **Daya:** Nahi hai yaha!

 **Shreya :** Dhyan se dekhiye vahi hogi….

 **Daya:** {Still couldn't find it} Nai hai …. Dekho kaha hai…

 **Shreya:** {Noddes in no} Uff! Hatiye ap… main dekhti hun… {she looks at all that mess  & scolds him cutely} Hey bhagwan! Daya just look at all this mess…

 **Daya:** Vo mujhe shirt ni mil rahi thi meri is liye…. Dekho nahi hai meri Red shirt yaha…kab se dhoondh raha hun…

 **Shreya:** Jb itna mess krke rakhoge toh kaha se milegi shirt… {Then she finds the shirt  & turns to him eyeing on him} Ye kya hai!

 **Daya:** {smiles Sheepishly} Oh! Ye yahin thi…. Mujhe ni mili..{Scratches his head cutely}

 **Shreya:** {sighs} Apko ese dekh kar kaun kahega k jis Sr. Officer Daya se bade bade criminals drte hain vo ek shirt nai dhoondh pate apni wardrobe se!

 **Daya:** {Smiles  & holds her hands & make her sit on bed & kneels on his knees & speaks lovingly} Vo kya hai na Shreya.. shadi se phle sab kr leta tha…lekin jbse tum ayi ho… tumare bina koi kam hi nai chlta mera… {& Softly kisses on her hands}

 **Shreya:** {Smiles at his antics} Kaun kahega k criminals k samne itna gusse vala insan asal mein itna pyara hai…!

 **Daya:** {Smiles cutely} Ab kya karein jiski tumare jaisi khunsurat biwi ho… Abhijeet jaisa bhai aur itni pyari family… toh pyar to ho hi jayga….

 **Shreya:** {Smiles  & _slaps_ playfully on his forehead} Bs bs…bahut hua … meri nanad ko toh apney yunhi badnam kar rakha hai use bade nautankibaaz to hap hain…

 **Daya:** {chuckles} Han bhai… ab bhai kiska hun..thoda asar toh hoga hi… {Both laughs }

 **Shreya:** Acha abhi apko late ni ho rha? Chaliye ap ready ho jaiye Breakfast ready hai bahr sab wait kr rahe honge…

 _Daya noddes & Shreya left for kitchen while after getting ready Daya too joined others at breakfast table after which he with Abhijeet & Shreya left for beaureau…._

 **Viren's Home….**

 _It was her day off & she didn't had met him from last 2 days as he was busy in a case so she decided to visit Viren's place before he leaves for beaureu…. She rang the door bell…. Maid opened the door…._

 **Bulbul:** Hi radha kaisi hai!

 **Maid:** Main thik hu bahbhi… ap kaisi ho…

 **Bulbul:** {Mock anger}Arey yar kitni bar bola hai tujhe k abhi main teri bhabhi ni hu…

 **Maid:** {Chuckles} Han toh sgai k baad ap Viren bhaiya ki adhi biwi toh bn hi chuki ho…

 **Bulbul:** {Slaps lightly on her head} Bs kar bahut bolney lagi hai…. {Maid giggles}

 **VM:** {From kitchen} Radha kaun hai!

 **Bulbul:** {Moves towards kitchen} Main hun anty…{And huggs her while she too hugs her back} Kaise ho ap!

 **VM:** Main toh thik hun lekin tumse bahut naraz hun…..{Pretends to be upset}

 **Bulbul:** {Tensed  & confused} Kyu! Mujhse koi glti hui kya anty?

 **VM:** {Still mocking to be upset} Han … {then looks at Bulbul's faded face  & smiles smearing her head} Kiunki meri honey vali bahu mujhe Maa ki jgh anty bolegi toh bura lgega na mujhe….

 **Bulbul:** { took a sigh of relief} Phew! Apney toh meri jaan hi nikal di thi… {Smiles}

 **VM:** {Laughs} Kyu tumhe kya laga k main baki sasumao jai hu khadus !?

 **Bulbul:** {pulls her cheeks} Arey baki ki saas mandali ek taraf aur meri Sasu maa ek taraf…. {Then speaks in a bit serious tone} Pta hai maa maine kabhi "Maa" shabd use ni kya tha ….han kabhi kabhi Tarika bhabhi aur Shreya bhabhi ko Bhabhimaa bol deti hun lekin Maa kisi ko ni kha… lekin jb se ap miley ho meri life mein is word ko lekr jo khalipan tha vo pura ho gya…{Smiles}

 **VM:** {Felt bad for her Bu smiled  & placed her hand on her cheek} Han to tum bhi meri bahu thodi ho… beti jaisi ho… {Hugs her again}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles in hug} Thanks maa… {Then parting hug… & looks here & there} Arey maa papa nai dikhai de rhe?

 **VM:** Vo! Subh josh josh mein bête k sath jogging pe jatey they aur a bunko vaha apni umar k kuch naye dost mil gye toh ajkal late hain…. Viren toh ready hokr nikal bhi jata hai par ye …doston mein mast… {Smiles}

 **Bulbul:** Vaise maa main kya soch rahi thi k ap bhi koi club join krlo….koi kiti party vgerah…. Apka bhi ache se time paas ho jayga…

 **VM:** Naa naa baba …. Is umer mein ye sab…na baba na!

 **Bulbul:** Kya is umer mein maa! Kaun kehta hai ki ap mature ho…. 25 saal se ek din upper nai lagti… {Cross her arms around VM's shoulders slightly side hugging her} Aur vaise bhi maa agar koi beauty contest ho toh apka crown to pakka hai vo bhi winner k roop mein…. {Winks}

 **VM:** {Noddes in no at her antics  & lightly slaps on her cheek} Badmash kuch bhi! Shadi se phle hi saas ko itne maske!? {laughs}

 **Bulbul:** {Chuckles} hehe… arey sach bol rahi hun maa….

 **VM:** Acha acha baba bs…. Aj subah subah maa ki yaad kaise ayi! Ya mujhse milna toh bahana tha Viren se milne k liye….{Teases her  & smiles}

 **Bulbul:** kya maa… main apse …papa se aur han apke ladle bhi milney ayi thi… {Smiles} Actually maa do din hum miley nai aur fir main uske liye {Takes out something from her pocket  & just lies to give a reasonable excuse} ye abhimantrit thaga layi thi ..apto jante ho uski job toh thodi tention tehti hai…. I know vo in sab mein zada believe ni krta par ap khengi toh maan jayga…

 **VM:** Arey aise kaise nai manega! Tum jao bandho uske ye taviz… main bhi dekhti hu k kaise meri bahu ki baat talta hai… Jo vo apney room hoga…bs ready ho rha hoga beureu k liye…

 **Bulbul:** {smiles} Thanks maa…. {After that she moves to Viren's room }

 **Viren's Room…**

 _He after shower was getting ready when Bulbul barged in without knocking … As he was only in his jeans he covered his chest with his arms…_

 **Viren:** Bulbul! Tum yaha! Knock krke ni a skti thi!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles at his discomfort  & teases him} Kyu! Mere honey vale pati ka ….uhummm mera room hoga shadi k baad toh main apney hi room ko knock kyu karu!

 **Viren:** {Noddes in no } Mental ho tum… {then quickly wore his t shirt} Toh madam yaha kaise!

 **Bulbul:** {Mock anger  & Speaks placing her hands on her waist} Haww! Mujhe laga tum khush hoge mujhe yaha dekh kar… par tum toh …huh! {She turns around folding her arms in front of her chest}

 **Viren:** {Smiled at his antics  & moved towards her & held her from behind locking his arms around her waist & placing his chin on her bare shoulder as she was wearing a shoulderless top with a nice pair of jeans}Hmm…toh koi naraz hai!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiled as he held her but suppressed her smile} Offcourse… pta hai in do din maine tumhe kitna miss kiya.. Milna toh dur tumne ek call tak ni kiya… {She pouted}

 **Viren:** I missed you too jaann {Placed a soft kiss on her shoulder at which she shivered}

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles but again mocking} Jhoothey!

 **Viren:** {Rubbing his nose on her shoulder making her shiver more} Chaho toh in do din ki bharpayi abhi kardu! {again pecked a kiss on her shoulder  & made her turn around with a jerk with which she bumped in his chest looking at him astonished while he smiled coyly} Vaise do din se energy kuch down hai … soch rha hu k puri krlu aj… {Sofly rubbed his thumb on her lips}

 **Bulbul:** {Seemed confused  & uneasy} Viren! Ye tum!

 **Viren:** {Placed his finger on her lips}Shhhh… Kuch mat kaho….

 **Bulbul:** Viren tum! {Jerked her head to a side  & noticed in mirror that he was smiling at her…she understood n thinks} "Acha bachu! Toh ye baat hai….. abhi maza chakhati hun.." {She smirked then supreressedher smile & turns too look at him} Yes you're right Viren…. Ab main bhi tumse dur nai reh skti… {& Hugged him smirking}

 **Viren:** {His expressions changed… as he thought she's serious} Bulbul!

 **Bulbul:** {Sensed discomfort in his voice  & smiles & huggs him more tight} Plz Viren… ab ye duriya sahi nai jatii…

 **Viren:** { Parted from hug  & looked at her confusingly holding her from her arms} Bulbul! I think abhi tumhe chalna chahiye..{trying to be normal} Mujhe bhi beaureu k liye niklna hai…

 **Bulbul:** {Again hugged him as she wanted to tease him more} Nai Viren…main kahin nai jaungi… chlo na aj ye duriyan khatam kar dete hain… plz Viren I want to bhi yours…

 **Viren:** {Again parted from hug now scolding her} Shut Up Bulbul! What are you talking about! Maa ne kahin sun liya toh kya kahengi…

 **Bulbul:** Maa! Unse toh main already permission lekr ayi hun… {Viren was surprised while she suppressing her smile hard continued} Yakin nai ho rha na tumhe to thik hai… ek min… {She shouts loudly} Maa dekho apka beta meri baat nai maan raha…

 **VM:** {From kitchen as she thought Viren must be disagreeing for wearing the abhimantrit dhaga} Viren ! Beta maan le na uski baat….

 **Viren:** {Bulbul was trying hard not to burst out laughing looking at his expressions while he was surprised} Lekin maa ye…ap jante bhi kya bol rahi hai!

 **Bulbul:** {Shouts again} Dekhiye na maa ye toh chunne bhi nai de raha….

 **VM:** Viren! Khabardar tune meri bahu ko roka…. Jo keh rahi hai chupchap baat maan uski…. {This made Bulbul even more hard to hide her smile}

 **Viren:** {Shocked by his mother's words..  & murmers} Ye maa kya bol rahi hai!

 **Bulbul:** Ab Yakin ho gya! {Again tries to get closer to him}

 **Viren:** {Jerks her  & shouts in worry} Stop it Bulbul! Mujhe late ho rha hai…m leaving.. {Saying so he grabbed his jacket & moves out of his room wearing it while Bulbul burts out laughing madly… He was climbind down stairs murmering} Viren..Beta aj toh teri izzat lut hi gayi hoti…. Baal bal bach gya aj toh… {he sighs}

 **VM:** {noticed him murmering  & Bulbul too came down by then.. she asks her son} Kya hua beta! Kya badbdaye jar ha hai!

 **Viren:** Maa…vo….Bulbul! apko pta hai kya kar rahi thi!

 **Bulbul:** {Comes downstairs  & moves near VM & acts innocently} Kya! Main kya kar rahi thi Viren! Bolo!

 **VM:** {Viren was mum when his mother spoke} Han toh! Teri hone vali biwi hai itna haq hai k nai usey!

 **Viren:** {Shocked}Maa ye ap!

 **VM:** Chup! Meri bahu ko teri chinta krne ka haq hai k nai! Ek toh vo teri suraaksha k liye abhimantrit dhaga lai thi aur tu hai k chu chapad kar raha tha…

 **Bulbul:** {Playing innocent} Han maa pucho issey zara… {Hides her smile}

 **Viren:** Abhimantrit dhaga! Suraksha! {Then whole thing struck his mind  & he understood Bulbul's prank & he glares at her while she suppresses her smile}

 **VM:** {turns to Bulbul} Beta tum jao… bandho iskey dhagha… main bhi dekhti hu k kaise nai bandhvata…

 **Bulbul:** {Still playing innocent} Nai maa vo maine dhaga band diya tha… {Viren was amazed  & he checked & found a thread tied around his one arm which she tied while she was hugging him & teasing }

 **Viren:** {Looks at her  & Noddes in no then turns to his mother} Maa main chlta hun ….mujhe late ho raha hai…

 **VM:** Par beta nashta toh krte ja…

 **Viren:** {Pours a glass of juice for himself  & drinks it in one go} Lo ho gaya…. { Moves to his mother & cups her face} Oh meri pyari maa…don't worry vahin kuch lelunga.. ok… {Hugs her & looks at Bulbul & gives her a fake angry glare at which she smirks} Ok maa.. main jar ha hun..bye… {He turns while looking at Bulbul from corner of his eyes & Murmers} Pagal! {Then turns & moves out smiling remembering about her prank}

 _Here… After a while Bulbul too left._

 **CID Beaureu….**

 _Everyone was already present…when Viren enters… His juniours greeted him & he replys them while lost somewhere & he too Greeted his seniours .. Abhiya noticed him…_

 **Abhijeet:** Viren! U ok!

 **Viren:** Yes…yes sir… m perfectly fine…

 **Abhijeet:** Nai kuch khoye se ho… Meri Bulbul se jhagra toh ni hua! {Laughs}

 **Viren:** {Murmers} Jhagda toh nai sir par han badi mushkil se izzat zarur bachai hai apni apki ladli k hathon… {Then speaks} Nai sir…. Esa kuch nai hai… m perfectly fine…

 **Abhijeet:** {Smiles} Ok… { & looks at Daya he seemed worried} Daya! Kya hua! Itney preshan kyu ho!

 **Daya:** Baat hi kuch esi hai… tum sunoge toh tum bhi…

 **Abhijeet:** Arey yar btao toh!  
 **Daya:** Abhijeet darasal vo… {After a small pause} Shobha bua aa rahin hai….

 **Abhijeet:** {Almost jumps at his place in shock} Kya!

 **Daya:** Han… actually vo Tarika aur Shreya ki delivery tak yahi rahengi…

 **Abhijeet:** Toh ab!

 **Daya:** Abhijeet plz tumhe hi usey samjhana pdega…

 **Abhijeeet:** {Amazed} Kya! Main! Nai…. Tum baat krna…

 **Daya:** Plz Abhijeet! {Abhijeet was about to say something when Viren interrupted}

 **Viren:** Kya baat hai sir! Any problem! Kaun a raha hai aur kisey samjhaney ki baat ho rahi hai! {Abhiya exchange glances  & then Daya noddes}

 **Daya:** Actually hmari Shobha bua a rahi hain… aur Tarika aur Shreya ki delivery tak vo yahi rukne vali hain..vo ajkal k generation k hisab se kafi strict hain aur isliye Vo…. Vo…. Actually unki aur Bulbul ki apas mein kuch khaas nai bnti..

 **Abhijeet:** {In worrying tone} Last time bhi jab vo ayi thi toh Bulbul ne apne pranks se preshan krke unhe ghar se bhaga diya tha..

 **Viren:** {Shocked} Kya! {Murmers} Is ladki k sare screw toh sachmein dhile hain….

 **Daya:** Han ab pta nai is baar jb vo dono amne samne aye toh kya!

 **Abhijeet:** {Sighs} Hona kya hai… bs hum dono ko hi usesey baat krke usey samjhana hoga… {Daya noddes in yes while Viren was still thinking how crazy Bulbul is}

 _The day ended in a blur…. & everyone moved to their homes. Bulbul was already home when Duo entered with Shreya… They all first freshened up…had their dinner & then everyone was sipping their coofee sitting in living room where Abhiya were being too sweet to their sister to which she got suspicious….._

 **Bulbul:** {Looking suspiciously at her brothers} Bhai…apdono aj ese kyu behave kar rahe ho! Aj behn pe itna pyar kaise umad raha hai…!? {Abhiya glances each other  & gives a "Pakde gye" look while their better halves smiled looking at their hubbies}

 **Daya:** Bulbul…. Dekho bache jo main btaney vala hun vo dhyan se suno… {She looked at him for her query at which he exhales  & speaks} Beta darasal vo… Shobha Bua a rahin hain dodin baad…

 **Bulbul:** {Who was sipping coffee coughs  & with a jump stands on couch in shock} Whatttt!

 _Duo exchanged glances & and sighs as it was going to be very difficult for them to handle her & manage other things….._

… **.To be continued**

 **A/N: So this was it for this time…**

 **How was Bulbul's prank!?**

 **How are Duo gonna handle Bulbul? Will they succeed or Bulbul will again create some mess?**

 **To know more just stay tuned…**

 **Till then**

 **God bless you**

 **Tc**

 **Lv ya**

 **Plz R &R**


End file.
